<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ton Epine by Tet_su</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428675">Ton Epine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tet_su/pseuds/Tet_su'>Tet_su</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(juste un peu), Death, Friends to Lovers, Hospital, Love, M/M, Separation, Sexual Content, Sickness, action et vérité, broke up, harry et niall pharmaciens, idkw, mais il est là, niall est le meilleur ami rêvé, on les aime quand même, peut-être une bad end ... who knows, son ship avec zayn est en second plan, they're all dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tet_su/pseuds/Tet_su</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La gangrène se propage, lentement, dans le cœur de ceux qui ont eu le malheur de ne pas aimer correctement.<br/>Harry en est la première victime.<br/>Lorsque la porte se claque sur son amour disparu,<br/>il n'a d'autre choix<br/>que de se laisser avaler.</p><p>(A moins qu'un océan ne débarque dans sa vie<br/>pour engloutir tout son mal-être.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AVANT // semaine 1 // (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comme je suis émue. </p><p>J'attendais depuis tellement longtemps de pouvoir poster de nouveau mes histoires. Surtout TE. </p><p>TE est... Un gros travail. Beaucoup d'acharnement.  Beaucoup de fierté, aussi. A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, elle est encore en cours, mais j'en vois enfin le bout. Elle est longue (la plus longue histoire que je n'ai jamais écrite, pour le moment), et elle terriblement triste. Et je suis tellement, tellement fière d'enfin pouvoir vous la faire lire à tous.tes.</p><p>Pardon, tout ceci est un peu brouillon. Je suis juste tellement émue de faire naître mon nouveau bébé et de pouvoir vous le partager.</p><p>Pour ce qui est de la publication, elle sera de deux fois par semaine si tout se passe bien : le mardi et le samedi. Je ne donne pas d'heure précise car cela dépendra du temps dont je dispose pour préparer les chapitres, mais ça sera sûrement plus en après-midi / soirée en général. </p><p>Je ne donne pas plus de détails que cela car il y a un gros risque de spoil si je fais ça. En revanche, je peux vous dire qu'elle est bien plus construite qu'EBALM ou tout autre texte que j'ai pu écrire ; la chronologie est donc importante, voir essentielle dans cette fic. </p><p>Vous pourrez commenter sur cette histoire, si vous le souhaitez, grâce au hashtag #TEfic. Je vous lirais aussi souvent que possible, c'est promis. En parallèle, elle sera aussi postée sur wattpad, où je me nomme Tetsu__ (avec deux _ donc) si jamais vous préférez cette plateforme à ao3 (même si cela m'étonnerait ?). </p><p>J'essaierai de rendre tout ça le plus clair possible pour vous.</p><p>J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter, surtout, cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir vos retours. &lt;3</p><p>Merci beaucoup d'exister, même si je ne sais pas encore combien vous serez à suivre cette histoire.</p><p>All the love,</p><p>- Tetsu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AVANT.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>p r e m i è r e  s e m a i n e .</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(1)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>« J'ai peur »</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>C'est ce que tu dis mais t'aimerais dire tellement plus</p><p>t'aimerais</p><p>pleurer</p><p>crier</p><p>t'effondrer</p><p>dire – tout ce qu'on ne dit jamais</p><p>les mots durs, les mots qui résonnent, qui frappent et cognent contre les murs, reviennent comme des boomerang, qui ont le même son que les balles de flingue -</p><p> </p><p>tu aimerais</p><p>dire</p><p>que tu le détestes</p><p>que tu veux l'attraper, le briser, jamais le laisser s'échapper</p><p>dire</p><p>que tu veux plus jamais le revoir</p><p>que tu comprends pas – qu'est-ce que l'autre a de plus que toi ?</p><p>Qu'est-ce que tu as de moins que le reste du monde ?</p><p>Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, dit, manqué de faire, manqué de dire ?</p><p>Est-ce de ta faute</p><p>ou de la sienne</p><p>ou un peu des deux</p><p>ou celle de personne, peut-être</p><p>personne à part le temps</p><p>à part la lassitude</p><p>à part la gangrène</p><p>qui s'infiltre</p><p>lentement</p><p>délicatement</p><p>sans qu'on ne le voie, sans qu'on s'en aperçoive</p><p>œillères sur notre vision</p><p>où on croit que tout est beau</p><p>où on croit que tout est bien.</p><p> </p><p>T'aimerais dire mais y'a que ces mots-là qui sortent : j'ai peur. J'ai peur, je sais plus faire sans toi, je sais plus vivre sans toi, j'sais plus comment faire, j'ai peur parce que je t'aime toujours mais toi non, j'ai peur parce que j'me noie dans l'eau vaseuse de mon amour qui sert plus à rien, qui est là mais qui mord, j'ai peur, me laisse pas, me laisse pas, mais tout ce qu'il trouve à te répondre c'est :<strong> « Je sais »</strong>. Il sait que t'as peur et tu te rends compte que lui aussi, il a peur – que lui aussi, il sait pas comment faire pour que ça aille mieux. La gangrène est trop présente, elle a tout rongé, elle a rien laissé sur son passage ; et hier, quand il t'a dit « je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre », tu n'aurais même pas dû paraître étonné.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard,</p><p>une lueur</p><p>qui a</p><p>disparu</p><p>envolée</p><p>au loin</p><p>et puis que t'as vu se rallumer</p><p>mais plus pour toi.</p><p> </p><p>Tu le regardes et même en ayant peur, même en ayant mal, tu n'arrives pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Tu aimerais crier oui, pour évacuer, sur lui, parce qu'il en est responsable, mais c'est pas de la rancune ; t'as juste si mal que t'aimerais arracher ton cœur de ta poitrine qui semble pourrir de l'intérieur. C'est la vie ; ça arrive ; l'amour, ça se contrôle pas. T'aimerais, pourtant, parfois. Attraper son amour et le nouer à toi pour toujours, se dire oui devant l'Autel et être sûr que ça ne passera pas, être sûr que personne n'arrivera un jour avec une gomme pour changer les jolis souvenirs en une flèche plantée en plein dans le myocarde à chaque fois qu'ils explosent comme des bombes dans notre traîtresse de mémoire. Il était là, devant toi, même pas encore parti malgré sa valise en main, et tu sais déjà pas comment tu vas faire avec tout ce que vous avez vécu et qui semble s'effriter entre tes doigts pour devenir poussière. <strong>« Harry... »</strong> Tu tentes un sourire. Tu aimerais lui dire que ça ira. Que tu espères qu'il sera heureux, heureux sans toi. Mais les mots ne passent pas tes lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>Et c'est dur, d'être adulte, parfois. <strong>« Je sais. Tu dois y aller. T'as ton boulot. Passe... Passe une bonne vie, Elian. »</strong> Il te fixe, longuement. Le regret se lit clairement sur son visage. Tu regrettes, aussi. Pour l'instant, tu regrettes. Peut-être que ça passera. Peut-être que plus tard, dans longtemps, tu souriras en te disant que ça a pas été vain, que tu as appris beaucoup auprès de lui, que tu as pu grandir et te sentir heureux, aimé, te sentir toi et te sentir bien auprès de quelqu'un ; dans longtemps. Pas tout de suite. Tout de suite, ça fait mal. Tout fait mal. Son air désolé. Son visage. Ses yeux. Sa main fermement agrippée à la valise parce que malgré tout ce que tu pourras arguer</p><p> </p><p>il partira</p><p>pour</p><p>toujours.</p><p> </p><p><strong>« Je te recontacte, pour le bail de l'appartement... »</strong> T'es incapable d'en dire plus. Tu acquiesces. Il dit au revoir, il ouvre la porte</p><p>et il s'en va</p><p>sans se retourner.</p><p>Tu mentirais en disant que tu n’aurais pas souhaité qu’il le fasse</p><p>au fond</p><p>tout au fond</p><p>l'espoir</p><p>qui griffe tes parois</p><p>qu'il fasse demi-tour</p><p>qu'il regrette, déjà.</p><p>Qu'il te dise que c'était une blague et qu'il t'aime encore</p><p>qu'il t'aimera toujours</p><p>et c'est là que</p><p> </p><p>ça explose.</p><p> </p><p>Parce qu'il ne te dira plus jamais je t'aime, plus jamais. Sa voix. Un peu muée par l'émotion, un peu secouée, ce fameux sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres en te le disant, t'auras plus le droit à ça et tu pleures</p><p>tu pleures tout ce que t'as plus</p><p>tu pleures tout ce que t'as perdu</p><p>et ça fait mal, si mal, là, dans ta poitrine</p><p>tes doigts qui se serrent sur ton t-shirt</p><p>tu te sens con, Harry</p><p> </p><p>parce que dehors les oiseaux chantent, le soleil rayonne, le monde continue de tourner et tu dois aller au boulot dans un peu moins d'une heure mais il y a – le brouillard, dans ton esprit, épais et gris qui t'empêche de voir la jolie lumière des rayons, il y a le silence de ton appartement trop grand trop vide et ton esprit qui résonne de mille mots</p><p> </p><p>mille mots</p><p>que tu ne diras</p><p>jamais</p><p>jamais</p><p>jamais</p><p> </p><p>Et tu renifles, piteusement, plusieurs fois</p><p>éternues</p><p>et tu essuies tes yeux sur ton plaid avant de te relever pour te préparer. Parce que la vie continue ; c'est ce qu'on dit toujours, lors des mauvaises nouvelles, lorsqu'on doit faire un deuil, lorsqu'on se fait plaquer comme une merde, lorsqu'on perd notre travail ou un ami – on doit continuer, se relever et avancer, on s'en fiche de tes états d'âme, on s'en fiche de ta douleur, c'est comme ça, avance ou crève, t'as pas le choix. La vie continue. Pas le droit d'avoir un temps de pause, pourtant tu aimerais bien toi, rester là, sous la couette, pleurer, beaucoup, regretter, énormément, le maudire peut-être un peu, te laisser un moment pour ressentir pleinement, pour laisser les émotions affluer et étreindre ta poitrine meurtrie ; si on ne prenait pas de temps pour nos sentiments, que nous resterait-il ?</p><p> </p><p>Seulement, le boulot lui ne prend pas d'arrêt pour « rupture amoureuse », ça ne marche pas comme ça, pas vraiment. Tu te diriges vers la salle de bain encore imbibée de son parfum que tu inspires comme si tu t'en shootais, fermant les yeux un instant pour refluer la nouvelle crise de larmes que tu sens remonter dans ta gorge ; vraiment, tu te demande comment tu allais pouvoir continuer à vivre ici, entouré par tous vos souvenirs. Puis, une fois que tu as repris le contrôle, tu te recomposes une face. Tu te brosses les dents, les cheveux, tu te passes de l'eau sur ton visage, t'habilles. Les gestes habituels, ceux qu'on connaît par cœur, qu'on fait automatiquement – pas besoin de réfléchir, tu peux concentrer toutes tes pensées sur Elian – Elian partout, Elian qui semble déjà te manquer, et tu pries, tu pries encore et encore pour l'oublier vite, pour l'effacer, pour arrêter de penser tout court.</p><p> </p><p>Tu te regardes dans le miroir et ce que tu vois te désole. Tu tapes tes joues d'un seul coup, fort, le claquement résonne dans toute la salle de bain et maintenant, t'as l'air à la fois pathétique et tout rouge. Vraiment, Harry, tu te fatigues. Tu décides de ne pas aggraver les choses et de t'en</p><p>aller en direction de la pharmacie à une dizaine de minutes à pied de votre appartement – cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles vous l'aviez pris, cet appart, la proximité avec vos deux lieux de travail. À nouveau, ta poitrine se serre et tu éternues à nouveau ; visiblement, ta crise de larmes avait pris un peu trop de place et ton nez n'arrêtait pas de te chatouiller.</p><p>T'as mal.</p><p>Même quand tu pousses la porte de derrière, t'as mal.</p><p>Même lorsque Niall t'accueille, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis plus faible en ne te voyant pas au meilleur de ta forme.</p><p>Même lorsque tu dois lui dire : <strong>« Elian m'a quitté, j'ai pas envie d'en parler »</strong>.</p><p>T'as mal.</p><p>C'est affreux, horrible, t'aimerais t'arracher la poitrine pour être enfin en paix, mais même ça, tu peux pas. Alors à la place tu lui demandes de te charger un maximum, de ne pas te laisser une seconde de répit aujourd'hui, quitte à ce que tu fasses tout ou presque – rangement des livraisons, des boîtes, accueil et conseil des clients, tout pour pas penser, tout pour pas avoir mal mais si s'occuper servait vraiment à ne pas souffrir, tout le monde se tuerait à la tâche. Alors, tu continues à avoir mal mais au moins, c'est en silence.</p><p>Parce qu'on doit taire le malheur</p><p>taire la douleur</p><p>taire tout ce que le peuple ne peut pas voir</p><p>tout ce qui attire les regards de pitié, d'incompréhension – ici on a pas le droit d'aller mal, interdit, si t'as mal on te bouffe, si t'as mal on te laisse te démerder, si t'as mal c'est tant pis pour toi, tu fais avec.</p><p>Et y'a toujours la peur</p><p>pernicieuse</p><p>de la gangrène qui continue de s'étaler</p><p>pourtant tu pensais t'en débarrasser, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, maintenant que y'a plus rien à grignoter – mais non. Elle est toujours là, la vicieuse, à te ronger un peu plus, t'as peur si peur de tout ce noir qui s'étale en toi, de tout ce vide qui t'aspire et c'est à force de t'enfoncer que tu ne vois pas l'heure passer. Niall te fait signe que c'est l'heure de la pause pour vous et tu le rejoins dans l'une des salles arrières en te rendant compte que tu avais totalement oublié de prendre ton repas. Niall te fixe, longuement, soupire et tend son tupperware : <strong>« Tiens, on fait moitié-moitié, j'ai pas très faim de toute façon. »</strong></p><p> </p><p>Il ment.</p><p>Niall, il a toujours faim.</p><p>Mais au moins, ça a le mérite de te faire sourire – et de te faire sentir un peu moins seul dans ta bataille totalement vaine. T'as pas faim non plus, pour tout dire, mais tu sais que si tu t'écoutais, tu dépérirais. Alors, tu te forces, un peu. Parce que ton corps en a besoin et que tu as besoin de ton corps pour continuer. La vie continue et vraiment, tu n'as jamais autant détesté cette phrase de ta vie. Tu finis par faire glisser le plat vers ton ami qui se met à manger, silencieux, te jetant de temps à autre des œillades pensives, signe qu'il se demande ce qu'il pourrait bien te dire. Et c'est vrai ; qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien te dire, à ce moment-là ? Les mots ne veulent rien dire, n'ont plus aucun sens, tu sais qu'il est là et qu'il te soutient mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à te dire pour l'instant, que ça ne rimerait à rien, que ça sonnerait creux. Mais Niall est ce qu'il est alors après avoir terminé sa bouchée, il commence : <strong>« Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi ? Que c'était... Pas le bon ? »</strong> Il a jamais été très doué avec les mots en temps normal, ton copain ; mais c'était encore pire quand il s'agissait d'un sujet sérieux. Il a toujours été un peu le rigolo du groupe et c'est bien pour ça que ça te touchait d'autant plus – parce qu'il se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation. Il se rendait compte que pour une fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas avec une simple blague.</p><p> </p><p>Tu restes silencieux, longtemps. Et même si tu le remerciais mentalement, tu serais bien incapable de le lui dire à haute voix. La fierté nous scelle bien trop souvent les lèvres, dans ces moments-là. « Peut-être, oui. » que tu souffles simplement. Tu sais pas quoi dire de plus ; ses mots résonnent dans le vide de la gangrène, rebondissent dans ta poitrine et se font avaler sans que tu ne puisses en tirer quoi que ce soit de bon. Et peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être que plus tard tu remercierais le destin pour cette séparation, peut-être qu'elle sera bonne pour toi – tu ne sais pas. En fait, tu ne veux même pas savoir. « Je suis désolé, Harry » qu'il dit soudain, yeux baissés vers son plat. Tu le regardes, visiblement surpris, ta poitrine qui semble s'étreindre d'un étau de plus en plus lourd parce que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre – que dire ? Que faire ? Le rassurer ? Mais on rassure comment, dans ce cas ?</p><p> </p><p>On dit quoi, aux personnes qui s'inquiètent, aux personnes qui souffrent peut-être un peu pour nous, qui aimeraient faire plus – mais sans savoir quoi, sans savoir comment, quels mots gestes quels regards quelle sorte d'idées de mains tendues et au bout de quelques instants tu te rends compte que tu peux pas l'aider non plus.</p><p>Que vous avez tous les deux votre propre combat à mener</p><p>vos propres interrogations à gérer</p><p>et que si Niall était ton ami</p><p>il finirait par comprendre que seule sa présence t'importait vraiment</p><p>au fond.</p><p> </p><p>Niall termine sa gamelle, la range dans son sac et se relève. Il te fixe longuement, finit par t'entourer de ses bras, un instant, juste un petit instant</p><p>un rien, dans l'univers</p><p>une seconde, à peine</p><p>mais juste</p><p>là</p><p>pendant cette seconde</p><p>tu as l'impression de mieux respirer</p><p>tu as l'impression de sentir tes poumons se rouvrir</p><p>tu as l'impression qu'il vient de te sauver la vie</p><p>sans le savoir – sans s'en apercevoir, sans même en avoir une petite et vague idée</p><p>il t'a attrapé au vol</p><p>en pleine chute libre</p><p>juste, une étreinte</p><p>une seconde, tout au plus</p><p>un rien, dans l'univers</p><p> </p><p>et pourtant</p><p> </p><p>tout</p><p>pour toi.</p><p> </p><p>Le reste de la journée se passe dans le même nuage que la matinée, brumeux et gris, mais qui te semble légèrement moins étouffant. Tu n'as eu aucune envie de rentrer dans ton appartement trop vide trop grand trop sombre trop silencieux trop – trop rempli de lui</p><p>lui qui n'est plus là</p><p>plus là</p><p>plus là</p><p>et lorsque tu en pousses la porte, t'as envie de hurler, de dire : c'est injuste, je veux pas vivre ça, j'ai mal quand je rentre chez moi mais j'ai encore plus mal dehors, je veux qu'on m'attrape m'arrache me découpe en morceaux qu'on me vide de mon âme de mon cœur de tout ce qui le compose dans mon crâne de tout ce qui me compose jusqu'à la moindre cellule de ma peau qu'on me fusionne à lui à tout jamais qu'il ne s'en aille plus qu'il revienne il me manque il me manque il me manque</p><p>il</p><p>me</p><p>manque.</p><p> </p><p>Tu n'en dis rien. Tu ne cries pas, tu ne pleures pas, ça ferait trop d'énergie à dépenser pour rien, alors à la place tu te glisses sous la douche et laisse l'eau chaude mordre ta peau comme tu aimerais que d'autres te l'arrachent et t'en débarrassent. Puis, le lit. Sans manger, parce que tu en as aucune envie, parce que tu n'as aucune énergie pour aussi, parce qu'il te semble être à court de tout, batterie à plat, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Tant pis. Demain, tu mangeras demain, tu respireras demain, tu vivras demain</p><p> </p><p>ce soir</p><p>tu veux juste</p><p>fermer les yeux</p><p>oublier</p><p>effacer</p><p>dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. AVANT // semaine 1 // (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le lever est encore pire que le coucher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ça ne vient pas tout de suite, pourtant. Lorsque tu ouvres les yeux, que ton cerveau ne s'est pas encore branché à la réalité, ça va. Pendant quelques milli-secondes, tu as l'impression de te retrouver, de renouer avec celui que tu es vraiment, pas le fantôme qui t'a remplacé depuis avant-hier ; pendant quelques milli-secondes, tu arrives à espérer que ça y est, tu es libéré, tu peux enfin aller de l'avant. Mais comment passer à autre chose en deux jours après plusieurs années d'amour inconditionnel ? Ça serait trop simple, trop facile, trop cruel aussi. L'humain a besoin d'attraper, décortiquer, ressentir chaque sentiment, chaque pic de souffrance dans sa poitrine, comme si il ne survivrait pas si au préalable il n'avait pas creusé dans sa poitrine jusqu'à en découvrir les tréfonds les plus sombres et les plus pourris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puis, ça vient. Ça t'explose en pleine face, comme si on te mettait un coup de poing, tu peux presque entendre les os craquer et le son craqueler dans tes oreilles. L'impression de se noyer qui engloutit tes poumons, t'empêches de prendre des souffles corrects, l'envie de pleurer sans fin au fond de la gorge, le manque qui ricane dans ta poitrine et qui semble prendre de plus en plus de place – et la peur que la gangrène t'entraîne dans son sillage, aujourd'hui. Que tu n'arrives pas à y survivre, aujourd'hui. Tu te redresses brutalement de ton lit, tes doigts attrapent ton portable, ouvrir les messages et t'as envie – t'as tellement envie d'envoyer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu me manques, reviens, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?, t'es heureux ? Dis-moi que t'es heureux, dis-moi au moins ça, que ma douleur soit pas là pour rien, qu'elle ne soit pas vaine, qu'elle ne rime pas à rien, dis-moi que tu penses à moi au moins un peu, dis-moi ce que je veux entendre et ce qui me ferait te détester -</p>
<p>je t'aime</p>
<p>je te déteste</p>
<p>je sais plus</p>
<p>sauve-moi</p>
<p>sauve-moi</p>
<p>je me noie, sauve-moi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puis tu sembles te rendre compte du gouffre dans lequel tu es plongé. Envoyer ça, c'est signer ton arrêt de mort. Envoyer ça, c'est lui dire : tu m'as touché en plein cœur, j'suis plus rien sans toi et toi, tu veux pas être plus rien sans lui, tu veux être quelqu'un quelque chose un rien un souffle un battement de cœur total complet sans l'impression d'avoir cette épine qui pince qui troue qui transperce ta paroi qui te tue sur place, lentement, avec patience et précision. Tu verrouilles ton portable, sors du lit, café, tu as besoin de café, et peut-être d'une tartine aussi. C'est dingue, cette impression de vivre la même journée en boucle, de ne pas avoir quitté ton quotidien et pourtant de se sentir si différent, si décalé, comme si on t'avait arraché de toi-même pour te faire voir la situation d'ailleurs. C'est désagréable, en fait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comment faire pour revenir en toi-même ? Comment faire pour redevenir toi ? Comment faire pour t'attraper, t'attacher, rester là où ton corps est sans avoir l'impression de flotter à des milliers de kilomètres de là ? Qu'on te donne un mode d'emploi des ruptures, toi tu sais pas faire. Tu bois ton café, adossé au plan de travail, regardant autour de toi avec les flashs qui te viennent en tête dès que tu poses ton regard quelque part. La télé que vous avez galéré à brancher, parce que vous n'avez jamais été très doués avec l'électronique. La table basse sur laquelle tu t'es assis, un soir, en face de lui, juste pour l'emmerder alors qu'il jouait à la Play. Le canapé qui a connu les étreintes, les baisers, et même un peu plus que ça, faisant voler les coussins parfois jusqu'à l'autre bout du salon lorsqu'Elian se faisait vraiment passionné. Habituellement, le matin, il venait entourer ta taille de son bras, posant son menton sur ton épaule en te chuchotant de sa voix encore embrumée par le sommeil de lui faire une tasse ; et, comme un besoin, tu passes ta main libre autour de ton ventre,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>et tu te sens vraiment pathétique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu termines ton café en deux gorgées, laves ta tasse et vas te préparer. Tu fais tout vite, tu veux fuir, tu peux plus supporter les souvenirs qui éclatent comme des bulles, qui te prennent à la gorge et t'intoxiquent ; d'ailleurs, comme si c'était vraiment le cas, tu éternues dans la salle de bain, reniflant sans grâce avant de te brosser les dents. Tu fixes un moment la tâche rouge au milieu du blanc mousseux dans le lavabo, le goût du sang qui s'étale sur ta langue ne te fait même pas tiquer alors qu'habituellement, tu détestes ça. Tu t'es fais saigner les gencives ; c'est une simple constatation, parce que t'as rien ressenti, t'as même pas mal, mais elle est là, la preuve tangible de la blessure, la tâche rouge et le goût du sang et tu te demandes – pourquoi on ne voit que les blessures physiques ? Pourquoi c'est toujours plus facile d'avoir mal lorsqu'on se coupe, lorsqu'on se casse une jambe, un bras, un doigt, que lorsqu'on a cette déchirure là au creux de la poitrine mais qu'on est incapable de la voir aux IRM et aux échographies ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pourquoi tu peux pas venir chez un médecin et dire : j'ai mal, faites quelque chose. Toi, t'aimerais un médicament contre l'amour. T'aimerais qu'on vienne et qu'on te dise : tiens, prends ça, avale, et on en parle plus, tu redeviens toi, ta vie redevient normale, tu n'auras plus mal, plus envie de pleurer, plus envie de crier, plus envie d'être aimé. Et pourquoi, pourquoi personne n'a jamais pensé à ça ? Des génies sont passés par là, des hommes et femmes en blouses blanches, aux diplômes aussi longs que ton bras, des années et des années d'études et d'acharnement – tout ça pour réparer le corps, sans se préoccuper du cœur. Alors tu fais comment, toi, bordel, pour aller mieux ? Tu fais comment, quand y'a aucun mode d'emploi, aucune notice, aucun</p>
<p>médicament pour te soigner ? Tu fais comment, toi, pour soigner ton amour, ta gangrène ? Tu ouvres rageusement le robinet, te rinces la bouche, le sang disparaît dans le siphon et tu as envie de te faire saigner encore plus que ça, juste pour voir où tu pourrais aller avant qu'on soit obligé de te soigner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le trajet jusqu'à la pharmacie se fait dans le même flottement que la veille</p>
<p>le rangement aussi</p>
<p>l'accueil des clients aussi</p>
<p>t'as l'impression d'être sur un mode de répétition que tu ne contrôles pas, que tu ne veux même pas, mais tu ne sais pas faire autrement – c'est encore tellement plus simple, de s'enfoncer dans le quotidien, de ne plus penser à rien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>« Je crois que je suis déconnecté »</strong> Tu dis ça comme si de rien n'était, à la pause, ton gobelet de café en main. C'est tout ce que tu as demandé, aujourd'hui ; un café. Le goût amer qui claque contre ta langue, la légère brûlure parce que tu n'as pas attendu qu'il refroidisse et qui t'a donné, pendant quelques secondes, l'impression d'un mini-électrochoc, qui a disparu presque tout de suite après. Niall a tourné la tête vers toi sans vraiment comprendre où tu voulais en venir, ce qui était plutôt normal parce que... Même toi, tu ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que tu étais en train de dire. <strong>« Comme si... Il avait appuyé sur un bouton chez moi dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence, en me disant qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vois ? »</strong> Tu reprends une nouvelle gorgée de café. Niall ne répond pas, se contente d'un petit hochement de tête hésitant. Le silence s'étire, tes pupilles se perdent vers la rue, la ville, les gens, la vie, le ciel trop bleu et le soleil trop brillant. Vous êtes assis sur les marches à l'arrière de la pharmacie, profitez de l'été et du beau temps mais tout ça te pique un peu trop les yeux à ton goût. T'as un grondement au fond du ventre, quelque chose qui te donne un peu la nausée, un peu envie de pleurer, tes doigts se crispent un peu sur le gobelet et tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour combattre tout ça, vraiment pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>« Pourquoi tu bois du café ? »</strong> Tu regardes ton meilleur ami et parfois, tu te dis que vous avez vraiment le même fonctionnement, à sortir des phrases totalement sorties de nul part. <strong>« Tu détestes le café, Harry »</strong> qu'il rajoute, comme si tu avais perdu la tête, comme si tu avais pu oublier tes propres goûts – était-ce le cas ? <strong>« Alors pourquoi tu en bois ? »</strong> T'as envie d'éclater de rire. Parce que, ouais, t'aimes pas ça, et que peut-être qu'il est pas innocent à tes nausées, en fait. <strong>« Parce que... »</strong> Tu fixes le gobelet un long moment, lèvres pincées. Tu sais pas si tu veux le dire. C'est tellement idiot, de faire ça, tu te demandes même pourquoi tu l'as fait, ça te paraît ridicule maintenant que tu dois y poser des mots. <strong>« Ses lèvres avaient souvent le goût de café »</strong> souffles-tu du bout des lèvres, comme un secret que tu n'avais jamais partagé à personne jusqu'à présent ; <strong>« Et ses lèvres me manquent. »</strong> À nouveau, un long silence, long, si long que t'as l'impression pendant un moment qu'il se contient de rire de ta stupidité.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais soudain, le gobelet t'est arraché des mains</p>
<p>tu vois ton meilleur ami finir ton café en quelques grandes gorgées</p>
<p>puis le balancer à la poubelle et attraper ton bras pour te relever et te faire entrer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>« Je ne pense pas que tu sois déconnecté »</strong> qu'il dit sans te regarder, pudique de ses propres mots. <strong>« Je pense que t'arrives juste pas à avoir mal correctement. »</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AVANT // semaine 1 // (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'es toujours demandé où les mots s'envolaient, lorsqu'on les disait.</p>
<p>Les mots, ce sont des sons ; les sons, ce sont des ondes, qui s'étalent partout, en arc, et lorsqu'elles sont captées par nos oreilles, c'est là qu'on comprend ce que l'autre nous dit. Mais les ondes, elles vont où, ensuite ? Elles se perdent où, après, lorsqu'on les a captées, comprises, décryptées ? Toi, tu te dis qu'elles résonnent en nous pour toujours. Ça fait écho, là ; tout un brouillon d'ondes qui s'emmêlent, cognent contre tes parois, des centaines des milliers de mots que tu ne comprends plus que t'as oubliés ignorés et maintenant – maintenant quoi ? Il y a le je ne t'aime plus, surtout, celui-là t'as l'impression qu'il est de plus en plus fort, comme si à chaque fois qu'il se cogne contre ta cage thoracique, il monte en puissance ; et puis y'a aussi les mots de Niall, ceux qui disent que t'arrives pas à avoir mal correctement, qui sont là, que t'arrives pas à chasser parce que toi</p>
<p>toi</p>
<p>t'aimerais juste</p>
<p>avoir mal</p>
<p>correctement</p>
<p>faire</p>
<p>correctement</p>
<p>dire</p>
<p>correctement</p>
<p>être</p>
<p>correctement</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On dit souvent ça, aux enfants ; tiens-toi correctement. Dis ce mot correctement. Agis correctement. Mais de ta mère, tu n'as jamais entendu souffre correctement. Alors comment tu étais censé t'y prendre, si on ne t'apprenait pas à souffrir correctement ? Les mots résonnent, font écho, les ondes ricochent mais cette fois tu as beau les recevoir et les traduire, tu as l'impression de ne plus les comprendre. T'aimerais pouvoir, pourtant. Tout savoir, ne plus rien avoir à apprendre, quand on est adulte on est censé être comme ça ; on est censé être grand et avoir assez d'expériences pour survivre à ce genre de choses. Mais toi, t'as pas l'impression d'être adulte. Tu ne l'as jamais eue. Les bougies se sont accumulées sur les gâteaux, chaque année tu prenais de l'âge, tu prenais de l'expérience, de la maturité, mais on t'a jamais dit jusqu'où se remplissait la jauge avant de passer pour un véritable adulte dans ce monde alors ça fait des années que t'attends. De savoir si maintenant, t'es assez grand, si maintenant, t'es assez fort et lorsque tu te regardes dans la glace tu te dis : la réponse est non.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non, j'suis pas assez grand</p>
<p>Non, j'suis pas assez fort</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et parfois t'as l'impression</p>
<p>que tu ne le seras jamais</p>
<p>assez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu sais même pas à qui demander. Elian le faisait pourtant, autrefois, prendre des décisions à ta place, te dire quand il fallait être sérieux et mature et attentif ; peut-être que c'est pour ça que t'as si mal, sans lui. Parce que tu sais pas être grand, sans lui. Parce qu'il te prenait trop sous son aile, et que maintenant, t'as plus personne pour protéger ton âme d'enfant. Ça fait peur. Autour de toi, y'a plein de monstres prêts à te dévorer, comme autrefois. <b>« Harry ? »</b> Tu rouvres tes yeux en sursaut. Devant toi, une cliente te regarde sans trop comprendre. Tu bafouilles des excuses, regardes son ordonnance et passes à l'arrière pour chercher son médicament pour la tension, le scanner, lui rendre, t'excuser encore, ça tu sais faire, t'excuser quand t'as fait une connerie, t'excuser quand il faut comme il faut – t'excuser correctement. Elle repart avec son médicament et toi tu dois t'appuyer sur le comptoir pour pas t'écrouler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niall te fixe quelques instants, s'occupe de son client et profite du moment de vide pour te rejoindre. Sa main sur ton bras, t'as l'impression qu'elle te brûle – tu sais pas pourquoi. D'habitude, tu es tactile. D'habitude, ça ne te dérange pas, qu'on te touche, t'es pas hypersensible ou quoi que ce soit. Mais là, c'est trop. <b>« </b><b>Ç</b><b>a va, j't'assure, t'inquiètes pas »</b> Un sourire et tu te dégages. Tu pousses la porte de derrière, t'as besoin d'air, tu étouffes à l'intérieur – comme si ça allait mieux à l'extérieur, de toute façon. Comme si ça allait mieux, où que ce soit. Tu te trimballes avec un étau autour du cou constamment, des doigts invisibles qui enserrent ta trachée et t'empêchent de respirer correctement. On aurait dû t'apprendre, ça aussi, à respirer correctement. On apprend jamais les bonnes choses aux enfants, on devrait leur dire que dans la vie, le plus important c'est pas de s'asseoir correctement, c'est de respirer de la bonne façon ; on devrait leur dire que dans la vie, c'est pas si grave de faire un caprice dans le magasin de temps à autres, mais que le principal c’est qu'ils soient heureux correctement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'assois sur les marches lorsque tu te rends compte que tes jambes ne te tiennent plus. Tu trembles de la tête aux pieds, l'effroi étreint ta poitrine, la peur, la peur de quoi ? D'être seul, d'être pas aimé, d'être toi, peut-être, surtout, être toi, toi qui n'a jamais rien fait correctement, toi qui n'as jamais fait grand-chose de ta vie, toi qui n'es pas nul mais pas bon non plus, insignifiant, trébuchant, boiteux comme on dirait parfois et Elian – Elian avait été le seul à aimer ça chez toi. À aimer le fait que parfois, tu pleurais devant le Roi Lion, même à ton âge ; le fait que parfois, tu boudais lorsqu'on achetait pas ta marque de gâteaux à la fraise favorite ; le fait que parfois, tu avais ce besoin irrépressible de te blottir contre lui pour te sentir en sécurité, à l'abri des monstres. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, tu regarderas le Roi Lion avec qui ? Tu feras les courses avec qui ? Tu te blottiras contre qui, lorsque t'auras trop peur, lorsque t'auras trop mal, lorsque parfois tu aimerais te boucher les oreilles fermer les yeux fort t'en aller au loin fuir fuir fuir fuir</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu vas faire comment, pour être toi, quand la moitié de toi vivait à travers sa moitié de lui ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qu'on te donne le droit d'être un enfant à nouveau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu éternues plusieurs fois d'affilée et un sourire contrit se dessine sur tes lèvres lorsque tu te fais la réflexion qu'il ne manquerait plus que tu tombes malade. Des milliers de chansons existent à ce propos, maladie d'amour, celle du cœur brisé, la douleur si profonde et incompréhensible du chagrin d'amour ; peut-être que ton système immunitaire profite un peu trop du fait que tu ne t'occupes pas très bien de lui pour tout laisser passer. Tu ne lui en veux pas vraiment ; toi aussi, tu inviterais n'importe qui à faire la fête dans ton corps, quand y'a personne pour surveiller. Et peut-être bien que tu divagues un peu trop, tu devrais retourner travailler. Tu t'appuies sur la rambarde des escaliers pour t'aider à remonter, rentres et attrapes un mouchoir en passant par la salle de repos pour te moucher. <b>« T'es malade ? » </b>Vraiment, parfois, tu as l'impression d'avoir une seconde mère sur le dos. Tu regardes ton meilleur ami, souris et hausses les épaules. <b>« J'sais pas. Peut-être un début de rhume, pas grand-chose. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ça te donnerait une bonne excuse pour rester au lit, si ça s'aggravait. Ça aussi c'était simple quand on était enfant, de jouer les malades pour ne pas aller à l'école ; tout était tellement plus simple et tellement moins douloureux. Il hoche la tête, se sert une tasse de café alors que tu retournes à ton boulot lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée résonne. Tu ne décroches pas, cette fois ; tu écoutes attentivement ta vieille cliente parler et parler encore, de ses rhumatismes de son fils qui s'est marié il y a peu de temps, elle a dû rester longtemps debout vous savez, c'est même elle qui l'a accompagné jusqu'à l'autel car son mari est mort désormais et ça explose dans ta cage thoracique à ce mot. Mort. Tu l'as toujours trouvé violent, ce mot ; il est trop rude, on enchaîne un o avec r, ça sonne comme un coup de marteau, le dernier, on sonne le glas, c'est bon, fin de ta vie, terminus tout le monde descend et y'a plus rien. Tu souffles que tu es désolé pour elle et vraiment, tu le penses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais c'est son sourire qui te laisse vacillant</p>
<p>un sourire</p>
<p>lumineux</p>
<p>apaisé</p>
<p>comme si rien dans ce monde ne l'atteindrait plus jamais -</p>
<p>et elle te dit</p>
<p>c'est bon, ça va aller</p>
<p>je sais qu'il est heureux, là où il est.</p>
<p>Je vais bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et toi, tu comprends pas. T'as déjà tellement mal alors qu'Elian est vivant, vivant et heureux, vivant et présent, pas loin, il suffit d'un sms d'un coup de fil d'un rien du tout pour savoir qu'il est là, pour entendre sa voix, pour le sentir près de toi ; elle, elle n'a plus ça, mais elle paraît pourtant tellement en paix avec ce fait. Je sais qu'il est heureux, là où il est – mais elle ne sait pas où il est. Tu te sens pathétique, soudain, face à elle. À crever pour un simple amour qui n'existe plus, quand elle a vécu tellement pire. Tu ne dis plus rien, lui conseilles les meilleures mixtures aux plantes pour ses douleurs et elle s'en va, toute contente d'avoir simplement pu partager un bout de sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre – et c'est si simple, comme joie, que t'as envie de fondre en larmes sur ton comptoir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il y a encore tellement, tellement de choses que tu dois apprendre ; tellement de choses à comprendre, pour enfin, peut-être, vivre correctement.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AVANT // semaine 1 // (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(4)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« </b><b>Ç</b><b>a te dirait d'aller boire un coup, ce week-end ? » </b>Tu fixes longuement Niall à cette proposition. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre – tout simplement parce que tu ne sais même pas si tu en as envie ou non. Tu n'arrives plus vraiment à analyser tes pensées, tes envies et tes émotions, depuis qu'Elian est parti ; tu t'es mis sur pause, mode automatique, et t'es en cet instant incapable de savoir si tu veux rester chez toi, roulé en boule sur le canapé tout le week-end, ou si tu veux t'en mettre une bonne dans la gueule en espérant que ça te fasse te sentir mieux. Tu n'as pas pour habitude de boire à outrance, en temps normal ; c'est la première fois qu'il te propose quelque chose du genre, d'ailleurs, quand tu y penses, ce qui te pousse à t'interroger sur à quoi tu peux bien ressembler en cet instant. <b>« … D'accord. »</b> Peut-être que si tu atteignais le fond tout de suite, tu pourrais remonter plus rapidement, qui sait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu l’espères.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t’insupportes ; tu ne peux même plus te regarder dans un miroir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il y a de ça, dont on parle peu aussi, dans les séparations. Cette confiance en soi qu'on attrape et qu'on éclate au mur, qu'on regarde exploser en mille morceaux et s'effondrer à nos pieds, finissant par regarder notre reflet au travers en se disant qu'on était finalement mieux avant. Tout ce que tu avais appris à aimer chez toi à travers les yeux d'Elian apparaissent à présent comme les pires des défauts ; pire encore, comme la cause de votre séparation. Si j'avais été un peu plus patient ce soir-là, peut-être qu'il serait encore là. Si j'avais pas fais mon caprice, cette après-midi là, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un autre. Si... Si j'avais été plus beau, plus mince, plus grand, plus plus plus toujours plus – parfait, voilà ce que tu aurais dû être</p>
<p>parfait</p>
<p>parce qu'on ne quitte jamais les gens parfaits, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aimer les défauts des autres, c'est de la pure connerie pour paraître plus gentil et plus humain. Même ce qu'on aime au début finit par nous dégoûter, parce qu'on a trop idéalisé notre amour et qu'on tombe de haut lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'il ne ressemble en rien à l'idée qu'on s'en faisait. Peut-être que tu aurais dû lui demander comment il t'avait imaginé, à votre rencontre ; peut-être que si tu avais fais un effort pour répondre à son rêve, à son imagination, à ses critères, il serait encore là. Et quelque part au fond de toi, y'a cette petite voix que tu détestes tant qui te chuchotes qu'il finira par se lasser de l'autre aussi, comme il s'est lassé de toi, et que ça sera bien fait pour eux. Tu te détestes pour ça aussi, cet égoïsme sous-jacent, cette petite voix perfide qui profite toujours d'un moment de faiblesse pour réapparaître et cracher son venin. Tu n'es pas la personne douce et gentille que tu aimerais bien faire paraître, Harry et</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tu te détestes tellement pour ça, aussi</p>
<p>tu te détestes tellement pour tout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est bientôt la fin de la journée mais tu n'as pas envie de rentrer, vraiment pas. Tu veux pas pousser la porte de cet appartement que tu détestes, pour écouter cette voix que tu détestes, en regardant le plafond pendant des heures avec ces fissures que tu détestes. Tu attends un miracle, tu le sais, mais un miracle qui ne viendra jamais, tu le sais aussi. <b>« Ni ? »</b> Il ferme la porte de derrière par laquelle vous sortez toujours et se retourne ensuite vers toi, curieux. Tu hésites, un moment. Tu ne veux pas le déranger. T'as l'impression de faire que ça, depuis lundi : le déranger. Sans cesse. Tu es le pire meilleur ami du monde, incapable de t'en sortir par lui-même ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Toujours en train de te raccrocher aux autres pour ne pas couler. C'est arrivé souvent avec Elian aussi, l'impression de ne pas respirer correctement, de nos poumons remplis de liquide, l'étouffement, la compression, l'angoisse qui tord les tripes, et lui qui te rattrape, t'empêche de sombrer. Parfois, il n'y avait même pas de raison – juste ton esprit qui ne marchait jamais droit. <b>« J'veux pas rentrer. »</b> Que tu souffles du bout des lèvres, presque honteux de ton aveu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et ton meilleur ami est le meilleur ami du monde, parce qu'il n'hésite pas à appuyer sur ton épaule de sa poigne ferme et forte et cette fois, elle ne te brûle pas, sa chaleur te soulage. Il sourit d'un air compréhensif, et lance, l'air de rien : <b>« J'me suis acheté un nouveau jeu sur la Play. </b><b>Ç</b><b>a te dirait de dormir chez moi ce soir et de le tester ? »</b> Tu déglutis et hoches faiblement la tête. Il a le même geste en réponse, mimétisme habituel et t'indique que vous allez passer quand même par chez toi, pour prendre des affaires de rechange. C'est ce que vous faites, rapidement. Tu ne regardes même pas ce que tu prends dans le placard, tu ne regardes nulle part en fait, ça te pique la rétine lorsque tu poses tes pupilles trop longtemps sur un endroit. Tu restes tendu tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Niall. Tu le connais par cœur, cet appart', pourtant, c'est pas le soucis. Tu as juste du mal à croire que tu puisses rester chez lui aussi rapidement. Vous êtes grands, maintenant. Plus question de rester dormir chez le copain pour prendre la fuite, juste une soirée, de la réalité trop grande – c'est pourtant ce que tu fais ce soir et t'as peur</p>
<p> </p>
<p>c'est pas logique</p>
<p>y'a rien de logique, dans ton crâne</p>
<p>juste des pensées en bulle d'air</p>
<p>qui font mal</p>
<p>quand elles explosent</p>
<p>t'as peur</p>
<p>qu'il change d'avis</p>
<p>te foute à la porte</p>
<p>te rejette</p>
<p>t'insulte</p>
<p>se moque, peut-être</p>
<p>de ton incapacité à être</p>
<p>correctement</p>
<p>grand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais le Niall que tu connais ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne le fait pas. Il pousse sa porte et te laisse entrer avant de retirer sa veste pendant que tu regardes partout autour de toi comme si tu découvrais son appart' pour la première fois. C'est ce que tu fais, toujours, lorsque tu entre. Pour voir la moindre modification depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu – il y a plus de deux mois, maintenant –. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant, que la table basse ait été décalée de quelques centimètres vers la droite, que la guirlande de Noël de mauvais goût ait disparu du mur après y avoir été accrochée pendant presque un an, et toutes ces constatations que tu fais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être parce que ça permet à l'étau autour de ton cœur de se desserrer et de laisser s'échapper ce sentiment que tu as toujours lorsque tu entrais chez Niall : celui d'être là, à ta place. Que tu es enfin entré à la maison. Tu l'avais, avant, lorsque tu rentrais chez toi, avec Elian qui t'attendait ou que tu devais attendre pour le repas du soir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maintenant, chez toi te semble t'être devenu complètement étranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu vas poser tes affaires dans sa chambre et lorsque tu reviens, il est déjà affalé sur le canapé, la manette dans les mains et l'autre qui t'attend à côté de lui. Tu souris. Tu souris vraiment, pour la première fois depuis la séparation, et ça te fait du bien au cœur, à l'âme, au corps. Tu te sens un peu moins accablé, un peu moins fatigué. Tu sais que ça ne va pas durer ; tu sais que durant ces nombreuses parties que vous ferez, tu rigoleras et aussitôt, la tristesse s’abattra à nouveau sur tes épaules comme une punition. Oublie pas, Harry, t'es seul maintenant. Oublie pas, Harry, que tu as mal. Tu viens t'asseoir à ses côtés, attrapes la manette et laisses ton meilleur ami te faire découvrir ce nouveau jeu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Autant dire que t'es pas doué. Tu l'as jamais été. Depuis ta plus tendre enfance, t'as plus été bouquins que jeux vidéos, quoique tu aies eu ton long passage sur la Nintendo DS et qu'il t'arrive encore d'y jouer de temps à autres, lorsque tu as le temps. Tu as une petite pensée, en plein combat, pour tes chiots de Nintendogs qui n'ont pas mangé et bu depuis des années. Ça arrive à t'attrister. Tu te dis : je suis tellement nul que je suis incapable de prendre soin d'animaux virtuels. Comment arriverais-je à prendre soin de moi ? Je suis le pire boulet que cette terre ait porté. Tu arrêtes d'appuyer sur les boutons, pendant un instant, et Niall te bat à plate couture. Tu t'attends à ce qu'il te demande une nouvelle partie, et tu es prêt à accepter, le laisser te faire manger la poussière encore et encore jusqu'à pas d'heure parce qu'avec ça, tu arrives à penser un peu moins, un tout petit peu moins. Mais il ne le fait pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Au bout de quelques longues secondes sans bouger, il finit par se redresser, poser la manette sur la table basse et te regarder. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude, ça te fait paniquer un peu. Ça y est, il va te foutre dehors ? Il en a marre ? Tu penses trop, t'es certain qu'il peut les entendre, toutes tes pensées qui s'entrechoquent et explosent comme des mini bombes dans ton crâne, et qu’il aime pas ça. Il préfèrerait que tu joues jusqu'au bout. Que tu gagnes, peut-être ? Comme si c'était possible que tu arrives à le battre un jour à un jeu vidéo. Tu n'arrives pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il pense à travers son regard ; tu y lis seulement... Beaucoup d'hésitation. Il finit par soupirer, se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé et détourner le visage. <b>« Tu sais... »</b> Ton cœur s'accélère sous la peur alors que lui semble chercher ses mots – ce qui ne te rassure définitivement pas.<b> « Je ne suis pas... Le meilleur ami du monde. J'ai du mal avec tout ça, les sentiments des autres, jouer le rôle de soutien... Mais je suis là si tu en as besoin, Haz, vraiment. Si t'as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ou juste simplement... Te plaindre... Je dirai jamais grand chose mais je suis là. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'était juste ça ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à arrêter d'être aussi paranoïaque. Tu fermes les yeux, longtemps, déglutis, essaies surtout de remettre de l'ordre dans tes idées. Tu aimerais bien te mettre à pleurer, là ; c'est ce qu'il se passe dans les films, les ami.e.s font leur jolie déclaration, vous disent qu'iels sont toujours là, qu'on est pas tout seul dans cette épreuve et nous, on éclate en sanglots à ce moment-là sous l'émotion. Mais ça ne vient pas. Aucune boule dans ta gorge qui indiquerait le top départ, même pas la sensation d'yeux mouillés, rien. Alors tu finis par reprendre ta manette et lui sourire. <b>« Je peux avoir ma vengeance ? »</b> Il te fixe, perplexe, avant de sourire et de lancer une nouvelle partie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu ne gagnes pas une seule fois et tu te rends compte que s’il t'avait laissé gagner par pitié ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu te serais probablement mis en colère – et il le sait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est probablement ça, le propre des meilleur.e.s ami.e.s ; ne pas changer de comportement malgré les douleurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il finit par reposer sa manette et aller mettre l'eau à chauffer pour faire des pâtes. Parfois tu te demandes si il sait faire un autre plat, mais ça te fait surtout rire. Habituellement, tu te lèves à ce moment-là pour l'arrêter, fouiller ses placards et concocter quelque chose à partir de ce qu'il lui reste mais ce soir, tu n'en as pas la force ; ses pâtes te vont très bien. Tu restes sur le canapé, te roules un peu en boule, la tête relevée vers lui pour l'observer s'affairer dans la cuisine. C'est une scène si simple, Niall qui attrape la casserole, Niall qui la remplit d'eau mais qui en met trop, Niall qui la met à chauffer – et peu de temps après, Niall qui coupe précipitamment le feu lorsque l'eau boue et déborde, jurant lorsqu'une goutte brûlante vient lui éclabousser le doigt. Tu as ce goût si particulier du quotidien et de l'habitude qui revient sur ta langue, sans se faire fade pour une fois et tu ne peux pas le lâcher du regard, un sourire amusé accroché à tes lèvres sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous mangez en silence mais tu communiques autrement, te laissant légèrement tomber sur son épaule pendant qu'il porte sa fourchette à ses lèvres. Tu continues ton assiette dans cette position, il ne fait aucune remarque, tu sens sa chaleur contre toi et ça te suffit – et c'est bien – et ça t'apaise. Il est obligé de se pousser pour aller mettre le tout à l'évier et tu ne luttes pas, tu tombes simplement sur le canapé dans un son étouffé, suivi de votre ricanement mutuel. Tu ne le regardes pas cette fois, te contentes de te nicher contre l'un des coussins, inspirer l'odeur de l'appartement qui s'est imprégnée dans le tissu et soudain, pouf, tu vois plus rien. Tu te redresses un peu et sens quelque chose de lourd sur ta tête – le con a laissé tomber la couette sur ta tête. <b>« Mais. Niall ! » </b>Que tu grommelles de mauvaise foi, tout en te débattant pour réussir à trouver une sortie et de l'air avec. Ton meilleur ami lui ne t'aide pas du tout et se bidonne comme jamais devant le spectacle que tu lui offres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu retires tout ce que t'as dis.</p>
<p>C'est le pire meilleur ami du monde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu sors enfin ta tête de là, t'as les cheveux en vrac maintenant mais tu t'en fous, tu peux enfin respirer. Tu découvres Niall dressé devant toi, l'air encore bien amusé sur le visage, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré... À croire que tu es une bête de foire pour lui parfois. Pour la peine, tu attrapes un coussin et le lui lances en pleine tête, mais tu dois pas y avoir mis beaucoup de force car il le rattrape aussitôt.<b> « Bon, j'te laisse t'installer comme tu veux, tu connais la chanson depuis le temps. Bonne nuit Haz ! » </b>Il remet le coussin à sa place, s'apprête à partir mais se fige soudain. <b>« Ah merde, j'oubliais ! Y'aura sûrement Zayn avec nous, ce week-end... » </b>Zayn est, comme Niall, un ami de fac, mais lui travaille désormais dans une entreprise pharmaceutique. Ça fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu d'ailleurs, il est du genre toujours occupé, il te fait penser au lapin d'Alice au pays des Merveilles... En un peu plus basané.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'assombris soudain un peu. Tu vas devoir lui dire, pour Elian. C'est comme un boomerang qui te revient en pleine face – il apparaît partout, tout le temps, sur n'importe quelle conversation, tu n'arrives pas à y échapper. Et ça fait mal, de s'en rappeler. Tu souris cependant à nouveau, tu forces tes lèvres à s'étirer et hoches la tête.<b> « </b><b>Ç</b><b>a serait super sympa ! » </b>Il faut te concentrer sur le positif : tu vas revoir Zayn. C'est le principal, le plus important. Tu essaies de t'en convaincre, tout du moins. Tu inspires profondément, mets la couette correctement sur le canapé, t'allonges...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et</p>
<p>les vagues reviennent.</p>
<p>T'as froid</p>
<p>dans tout le corps</p>
<p>et à l'intérieur,</p>
<p>aussi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'essaies de dormir, vraiment, mais il y a</p>
<p>les mots</p>
<p>qui reviennent</p>
<p>pas assez bien</p>
<p>pas assez amoureux</p>
<p>pas assez</p>
<p>pas assez</p>
<p>tout</p>
<p>Jamais assez bien – jamais assez amoureux</p>
<p>et maintenant, maintenant</p>
<p>t'es tout seul</p>
<p>t'as froid</p>
<p>et t'as peur</p>
<p>t'es tout seul – tout seul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu ne sais pas combien ça dure, dix minutes ou peut-être deux heures. Mais tu finis par craquer. Tu te redresses d'un coup, laisses la couette là, en vrac et tu piétines rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Niall. <b>« Ni ? » </b>Que tu lances d'une petite voix en ouvrant la porte et vraiment, tu es pathétique, tu ressembles à ces gosses qui font des cauchemars et qui sont incapables de se rendormir sans être aux côtés de leurs parents – sauf que toi, toi, ton cauchemar il dure constamment. Il grogne, un peu, tu le réveilles ça s'entend et tu t'en veux, d'être comme ça, d'être toi, tu t'en veux et y'a les voix qui reviennent, pas assez bien pas assez mature pas assez tout pas assez t'es pas assez Harry tu seras jamais assez pour personne jamais - <b>« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »</b> Pas de réponse. Tu attends. Tu veux pas forcer mais t'as si peur, t'es incapable de lutter, t'es faible et sans défense et Niall roule sur son lit, va de l'autre côté, te laisse sa place et ta voix tremble lorsque tu dis <b>« Merci »</b>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te glisses à ses côtés. Tu te fais tout petit, te roule en boule, ne le touches pas et laisses une distance de sécurité – tu sais pas vraiment pourquoi, tu sais qu'il s'en fout de tout ça. Mais tu te sens déjà mieux de toute façon, les voix se font moins fortes à le sentir à côté de toi. Tu refermes les yeux, te concentres sur ta respiration et tu sens, petit à petit, ton corps se détendre, tes muscles se délier et les voix qui se font de plus en plus lointaines, qui s'en vont.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'endors sans même t'en rendre compte,</p>
<p>avec moins de douleurs</p>
<p>pour la première fois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. AVANT // semaine 1 // (5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(5)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niall n'a pas besoin de te réveiller ; c'est l'odeur du café qui le fait pour lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>À nouveau, tu n'as pas mal quand tu ouvres les yeux. Ça dure même plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude, parce que l'odeur de café ramène tous ces souvenirs des dimanches matins où tu émergeais toujours après Elian et qu'il t'accueillait avec cette même odeur et ce sourire si particulier qu'il avait, autrefois dédié qu'à toi. Et le mirage dure plus longtemps, oui, mais il est aussi et surtout d'autant plus douloureux lorsque tu te rends compte que tout est faux ; lorsque tu te rends compte qu'Elian n'est pas là, avec son sourire pour toi ; lorsque c'est Niall qui t'accueille avec une tasse à la main une fois que tu t'es décidé à te lever et à avancer, encore tout endormi. Tu ne devrais pas être si déçu de trouver ton meilleur ami là, mais tu l'es.</p>
<p>Tu l'es parce que ça fait moins d'une semaine et</p>
<p>t'as l'impression que ça fait</p>
<p>des mois</p>
<p>des années</p>
<p>qu'il n'est plus là.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En buvant ton café, tu observes Niall et tu te demandes si lui aussi, il a déjà connu la gangrène. T'as l'impression que non ; Niall, il peut pas être cassé. Niall, il est stable, il est un peu fêtard, il rit tout le temps et t'as l'impression qu'il tombe pas amoureux. Qu'il sait pas tomber amoureux. Qu'il y a, entre lui et le monde, une distance, un gouffre qu'il a creusé de lui-même, parce que c'est plus simple comme ça. Parfois, tu l'admires. D'autres fois, ça t'effraie. En cet instant, tu donnerais beaucoup pour arriver à mettre cette distance toi aussi, pour arracher ton âme de ton corps et parvenir à observer la situation d'un œil extérieur, sans tous ces sentiments comme des balles de flingue pour te mettre au sol. Tu aimerais qu'il t'apprenne à être lui, mais c'est déjà compliqué d'être toi, tu ne veux pas commencer à devenir quelqu'un d'autre en plus de ça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Direction la salle de bain dans un silence confortable. Ton meilleur ami n'a jamais été du matin et à dire vrai, toi non plus. Tu as besoin de te passer de l'eau sur le visage, de t'attraper et de te secouer ; cela aurait un meilleur effet si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le faisait, si une personne venait et t'en foutait une pour enfin t'éveiller de ce cauchemar, mais tu ne vas pas demander à Niall de le faire pour toi, cela serait bien trop étrange. L'eau est gelée sur ta peau, elle t'arrache plusieurs frissons désagréables mais le nuage de sommeil semble se dissiper légèrement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'as envie de remplir le lavabo de cette eau, de te plonger dedans et d'y hurler tes poumons. D'y boire la tasse et de t'y noyer, aussi, peut-être.</p>
<p>Un regard à ton portable t'apprend que tu n'en as pas le temps, alors tu te contentes de te préparer et de ressortir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Au moment d'enfiler ton manteau, tu sens la vague monter, monter.</p>
<p>T'as à peine le temps de porter ta main à ton nez</p>
<p>que t'éternues à plein régime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Oh. Oh, oh, oh, alerte rouge, mouchoir, mouchoiiir »</b> Tu paniques un peu sous le regard perplexe de Niall, courant dans le salon pour aller attraper celui qui va visiblement devenir ton meilleur ami pour les prochains jours. Tu te mouches et essuies rapidement tes doigts avant de te laver la main au gel hydroalcoolique, revenant ensuite vers Niall qui n'avait pas bougé... Mais qui se marrait comme une dinde. <b>« Putain Haz, tu aurais vu ta tronche ! »</b> Maintenant que la scène repasse dans ton esprit, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de glousser à ton tour. Et le gloussement se transforme rapidement en rire, puis le rire en fou rire. Mains sur les genoux, tes nerfs semblent prendre part à cette idiotie et tu rigoles, tu rigoles. C'était si stupide, comme raison de rigoler, comme justification à un premier fou rire post-rupture, « j'me suis éternué dessus et ça m'a fait rire », et pourtant, c'est le cas. C'est le cas et t'as mal aux côtes à force de te marrer, Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ça change de la douleur à la poitrine qui est là le reste du temps. Ca t'en ferait presque du bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La crise se calme, tu te redresses, déroules ton grand corps et viens essuyer les quelques larmes qui ont perlé sur le coin de tes yeux. C'est la première fois que tu pleures pas de tristesse depuis le début de cette semaine, d'ailleurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te surprends à te dire que si c'est ça en une semaine, alors ton amour passera plus vite que tu ne le pensais – mais aussitôt pensé, ton souffle se coupe. C'est comme un coup de poing en plein ventre, un uppercut dans ta mâchoire, t'imaginer ne plus aimer Elian c'est comme t'imaginer ne plus être en vie ; cela te paraît improbable. Comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ? Sans lui, tu n'es rien, un grain de sable, une poussière qui s'envole en un seul souffle, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes sans lui alors comment, comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ?</p>
<p>Tu t'en veux.</p>
<p>Tu t'en veux, car c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'il est parti</p>
<p>c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'il t'a anéanti</p>
<p>parce que</p>
<p>tu es incapable</p>
<p>d'aimer</p>
<p>sans exploser</p>
<p>sans partir de tous les côtés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu es éparpillé, Harry. T'as toujours des morceaux par-ci par-là, t'aimer c'est comme jouer à un puzzle avec seulement la moitié des pièces dans la boîte : c'est frustrant, épuisant et on finit toujours par abandonner. À quoi bon ? Un puzzle à moitié fait, ça ne sert à rien. C'est couru d'avance, on pourra pas le terminer, jamais, alors on le range dans le placard et on en achète un autre, un complet. Voilà. Toi t'es le puzzle à moitié fait qui prend la poussière au fond d'un meuble en bois vieux comme le monde. Et t'es fatigué, si fatigué.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous partez, enfin. Ton sourire a disparu, y'a déjà plus aucune trace de ton fou rire sur ton visage ; ces choses-là passent aussi vite qu'une bourrasque de vent et ne laissent jamais aucun signe de leur passage. Tout comme les larmes, les blessures, les sourires, ton rire s'est envolé aussi vite qu'il s'est formé et dans quelques jours, Niall et toi l'auront oublié.</p>
<p>Ce n'est pas grave, que tu te dis,</p>
<p>j'en aurais d'autres</p>
<p>des centaines d'autres</p>
<p>des milliers d'autres</p>
<p>(peut-être).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La journée à la pharmacie passe dans une langueur presque consternante. Tu as l'impression de vivre les mêmes jours, en boucle, les mêmes gestes les mêmes lieux les mêmes décors les mêmes douleurs – autrefois il y avait Elian pour changer cette routine et désormais, tu devais faire sans lui. Comment on fait pour changer notre vie quand on se trouve incapable d'avoir un simple fou rire sans se sentir coupable ? Tu voudrais pouvoir faire tes bagages, t'en aller sur un coup de tête, loin, tout changer, faire de ta vie une surprise entière, qu'on savoure dès qu'on ouvre les yeux, un bonbon infini bien sucré sur la langue qu'on croquerait encore et encore sans jamais se lasser de sa saveur. Tu aimerais, mais au-dessus de ta tête, il y a les responsabilités comme une enclume ; il faut avoir un métier stable pour payer tes factures, Harry. Il ne faut pas dépenser n'importe quoi n'importe comment, il faut savoir économiser en cas d'urgences, il faut te créer ce cycle cette routine éternelle car c'est le seul moyen pour toi, pour nous tous, de nous en sortir, de pas atterrir à la rue sous le froid et la neige, le seul moyen pour nous tous de ne pas finir seul et engourdi par nos problèmes. Il faut être responsable, Harry.</p>
<p>Il faut avoir la tête sur les épaules, Harry.</p>
<p>(Mais toi, t'es dans la lune</p>
<p>on te le dit depuis tout petit</p>
<p>tu sais pas comment</p>
<p>tu pourrais ré-atterrir sur terre</p>
<p>maintenant que t'es tout là-haut sans fusée pour rentrer).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le soir, tu retrouves ton appartement. T'en pousses la porte et à nouveau, cet espoir dévorant de le voir dressé là à t'attendre. Mais c'est le silence et le froid qui t'accueillent, rien n'a bougé depuis ton départ, y'a toujours ce fichu plaid dans lequel tu t'es enroulé presque tout la semaine pour pleurer sur le canapé. Tu aurais aimé passé une soirée supplémentaire chez Niall mais tu ne peux pas fuir ton propre chez-toi indéfiniment, aussi douloureux que ce soit d'y revenir et d'y retrouver tous ces souvenirs qui suintent de partout comme une plaie infectée et qui ne veut pas te laisser en paix. Mais ce soir, juste ce soir – au moins ce soir, t'as envie de faire quelque chose contre ça. Alors tu poses tes affaires, défais ton manteau et te diriges vers la salle de bain. T'as un petit sourire en voyant la baignoire, ne sachant pas si c'était d'impatience ou de nostalgie en repensant à toutes ces soirées où vous avez prit des bains ensemble, en amoureux, l'un contre l'autre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te dis qu'au moins, cela repoussera le rhume qui commence à s'installer confortablement dans ton corps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors que l'eau coule, tu restes dans la salle de bain pour te déshabiller. Ton regard passe sur le reflet de ton corps à travers le miroir d'un des meubles et tu te surprends à détourner le regard. Tu ne t'es jamais particulièrement aimé, mais tu ne te détestais pas non plus ; pourtant, en cet instant, tu es incapable de te voir. C'est autre chose qui s'effondre lors d'une rupture : la confiance en soi. Et tu te détestes plus que tout au monde, Harry. Tu te trouves soudain trop grand, pas assez musclé, pas assez beau peut-être, as-tu vieilli ? Tu as l'impression d'avoir grossi, aussi, pris du poids, manque de temps pour le sport, les repas à la va-vite, est-ce parce que tu n'avais pas assez pris soin de toi qu'il t'a laissé ? Et si tu avais été mieux, et si tu avais été différent, serait-il resté ? Tu n'es pas assez bien, pour personne, tu es cassé et même ton corps te lâche, alors non, tu ne peux plus te regarder, plus pour l'instant. Tu tournes le dos au miroir, un peu tremblant, un peu flageolant, et grimpes dans la baignoire, poussant un soupir de pure satisfaction lorsque l'eau brûlante entoure ton corps au fur et à mesure que tu t'y laisses aller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ta tête vacille et cogne légèrement contre le mur carrelé. Tu fixes ton plafond sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ; tu fais beaucoup de choses sans savoir pourquoi, ces temps-ci. Tu penses, probablement trop. Tu essaies d'ignorer la sensation de vide contre toi, celle du manque du corps d'Elian entre tes bras, celle de ta peau frissonnante car languissante de ses caresses, tout ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'encore amoureux et dépendant et qui vient pourtant de se faire plaquer. Pourtant, tes bras finissent par entourer ton propre ventre, dans une simulation vaine de ces étreintes qui te manquaient. Mais rien n'est pareil depuis qu'Elian est parti et sûrement pas un câlin fait à toi-même. Tu es pathétique, Harry ; incapable de te satisfaire tout seul, incapable de te contenter de toi-même, toujours à dépendre des autres et à souffrir lorsqu'ils s'en vont parce qu'ils ne supportent plus cette situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu plies les jambes et laisses ton corps glisser le long de l'émail de la baignoire jusqu'à ce que tes cheveux et ton crâne trempent dans l'eau. Et bientôt, ta tête entière. Tu luttes contre la poussée d'Archimède pour garder la tête sous l'eau et les yeux fermés, tu cries. Enfin. Tu cries, encore et encore, plusieurs fois, tu aimerais pouvoir t'arracher les cordes vocales à force de hurler et pourtant, tu as l'impression que ça n'est pas assez. Que ça ne suffit pas. Tu as eu envie de crier toute la journée et maintenant que tu le fais tu te rends compte que ça ne rime à rien, que ça te soulage à peine. Tes ongles se sont enfoncés dans ta peau durant ton relâchement et les légères griffures te piquent. Maintenant, tu es pathétique et tu as mal. C'est désastreux. Peut-être que tu devrais en profiter pour ne pas te redresser et boire la tasse dans cette baignoire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce qui t'en empêche ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il est hors de question que tu meures à poil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Et puis tu as bien trop peur de mourir, au fond)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors tu décroises les bras et pousses pour te retrouver assis, reprenant ta respiration, tes cheveux longs tombant comme des algues sur tes épaules. Tu ressembles à un chien mouillé, ou une serpillière au choix, t'es seul dans ton appartement trop vide, t'as crié pour rien, tu te sens mal, si mal. Tu ramènes tes genoux vers ta poitrine, posant ton front dessus en position fœtale. Tu pleures pas. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, tu ne pleures pas – mais maintenant que ça arrive, tu regrettes. Tu pries pour sentir la moindre larme rouler le long de ta joue, pour sentir la moindre vague grimper le long de ta gorge, mais que dalle. Y'a rien qui vient et c'est encore plus douloureux comme ça. La douleur fonce droit, cogne tout sur son passage et tu ne peux pas l'évacuer, c'est impossible et à force de la laisser faire t'en as la nausée. Une boule énorme s'est formée au creux de ton ventre et tu as beau appuyer, appuyer encore, elle ne veut pas s'en aller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu finis par abandonner, te déplier et prendre rapidement ton gel douche pour te laver. Tu éternues encore, faut croire que ce bain n'aura même pas chassé le rhume, et sors enfin. Tu observes un moment l'eau s'enfuir par le trou de la baignoire, enroulé dans ta serviette, en te disant que tu aurais aimé être une petite puce ou un moucheron pour pouvoir passer dans ces petits trous et te laisser emporter. Parce qu'au fond, même si tu fais dans le mètre quatre-vingt, c'est tes sentiments qui t'emportent toujours dans leur courant et pas l'inverse. Tu te laisses glisser et manipuler par ce que ressentent ton cœur et ton esprit, pourtant tu sais quels dégâts cela cause, tu sais aussi que si tu le voulais tu pourrais prendre le contrôle – tu n'as juste pas les outils pour. Tu n'as juste pas la force pour, aussi. C'est tellement plus simple de se laisser noyer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une fois sec, tu te diriges directement vers ta chambre, te laissant t'écrouler contre ton lit. Y'a encore la lointaine odeur d'Elian sur les draps, en particulier sur son côté du lit et lorsque tu te tortilles jusqu'à son oreiller, c'est encore plus fort. Tu te recroquevilles tout contre lui, les yeux fermés, prenant les plus grandes inspirations possibles car ton nez bouché rendait la tâche compliquée. Ça te fait du bien, de le sentir, tu te sens terriblement apaisé et bien vite, le sommeil l'emporte sur tout le reste. Encore une fois, tu es incapable de t'en sortir seul, il faut qu'une odeur rassurante vienne te faciliter la vie – il faut encore que tu sentes une certaine présence pour que tu te sentes suffisamment à l'aise pour t'endormir. Au fond, Harry</p>
<p>tu n'as jamais changé</p>
<p>tu n'as jamais grandi</p>
<p>tu es toujours le même</p>
<p>incapable de mûrir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. AVANT // semaine 1 // (6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(6)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aujourd'hui est le jour où vous sortez avec Zayn et Niall. Tu appréhendes déjà le moment – ce sont tes amis, tes plus proches amis même et pourtant tu as peur. Peur d'y poser des mots, réellement. Peur de ce que l'alcool va te faire ressentir, aussi, probablement. Parce que vous allez boire, c'est évident ; tu vas boire, en tout cas. Ton esprit demande de l'alcool en guise de porte de sortie, qui sait, cela pourrait être une bonne idée, sur un malentendu. Et si ton instinct de survie te crie que tu devrais pas faire ça, fait sonner toutes les alarmes et tinter toutes les cloches en ton fort intérieur, tu l'ignores royalement, parce qu'après tout pourquoi jouer la personne saine quand on a qu'une seule envie : nous éclater face contre sol une bonne fois pour toutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enfin,</p>
<p>avant ça tu dois encore</p>
<p>survivre</p>
<p>toute la journée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'es levé avec un nez encore plus bouché que la veille</p>
<p>des yeux qui piquent et t'en viens à espérer que ce rhume te fasse chialer</p>
<p>tout ce que t'as plus à pleurer</p>
<p>tout ce qui reste coincé</p>
<p>et t'as peur si peur d'exploser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'as l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute, ou d'avoir un bouchon entre la réalité et tes sentiments qui fait barrière. Tu la sens, la pression contre ta cage thoracique, elle s'accumule et pousse pousse toujours plus loin toujours plus fort ; et ton filtre tient, mais pour combien de temps ? Vas-tu imploser, si tu continues à tout accumuler ? Vas-tu prendre feu ? Tu sens déjà la chaleur au creux de ton ventre, qui s'amplifie, qui s'amplifie. Est-ce que tu te sentiras soulagé ou souffriras-tu d'autant plus lorsque tout s'envolera ? Trop de questions sans réponses, parce que ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, ça, le cœur brisé, la solitude, l'incapacité à vivre tes propres sentiments et juste ce vide immense et sombre – un gouffre sans fond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'arrives à la pharmacie en éternuant deux fois d'affilée. Niall t'envoie un drôle de regard. <b>« Tu ferais pas une allergie toi ? »</b> Tu fronces les sourcils et hausses les épaules en déposant tes affaires dans la salle de repos.<b> « J'sais pas. J'en ai jamais fait. Je pense plutôt à un bon rhume. » </b>C'est mal, mais ta santé te passe totalement au-dessus de la tête en cet instant. L'avantage est que pour l'instant, tu n'as aucun autre symptôme et tu restes totalement apte à fonctionner. Pour les tâches basiques, du moins. Les tâches qui demandent de la réflexion... Y'a ton cerveau qui charbonne déjà trop, tu vas pas tenter le diable. Vivement ce soir, que tu te dis ; vivement que je me planque derrière ma bouteille d'alcool, que les vagues me laissent un peu en paix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est si compliqué</p>
<p>de boire la tasse</p>
<p>seul</p>
<p>dans un océan de larmes</p>
<p>qu'on ne fait pas couler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le samedi est toujours le jour le plus chargé de la semaine. Le week-end, les gens en profitent pour faire ce qu'ils devaient parfois faire depuis des mois ; aller chez le médecin, faire du bricolage, cuisiner, tout ce qui provoque diverses blessures qui nécessitent médicaments et autres crèmes. Les personnes âgées sont de sortie aussi, en général, car elles savent qu'elles rencontreront plus de monde ce jour-là ; et c'est ce qui t'attriste le plus, que des personnes soient tellement seules qu'elles en viennent à adapter leur emploi du temps pour discuter sans déranger les gens pressés. Tu les observes parfois leur raconter leurs antécédents sur les dizaines d'années passées et tu te demandes si tu vas finir comme ça, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça sera le cas. C'est déjà le cas, d'ailleurs. Tu es seul, Harry ; c'est pas pour qu'on ait pitié, c'est pas un mensonge, tu es entouré de gens qui t'aiment et que tu aimes mais dans ton crâne, tu es terriblement seul. Parce qu'il y a là,</p>
<p>un tout petit trou</p>
<p>rien de rien</p>
<p>qui cause tellement de dégâts que parfois</p>
<p>tu te dis que tu devrais tout simplement</p>
<p>le laisser t'envahir</p>
<p>complètement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et en même temps</p>
<p>devenir un trou noir t'effraie</p>
<p>bien plus que tout le reste.</p>
<p>C'est comme une angoisse permanente</p>
<p>celle de disparaître</p>
<p>de devenir rien</p>
<p>être aspiré par tout ce vide, en toi</p>
<p>qui t'attire</p>
<p>qui t'attire</p>
<p>et t'aimerais tomber amoureux à nouveau juste pour</p>
<p>graviter autour de cet amour et non plus</p>
<p>autour de ta propre</p>
<p>destruction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu vas te planquer dans les réserves, rangeant les boîtes qui ont été livrées, profitant d'un moment de pause pour laisser Niall gérer les clients seuls. Tu n'as pas envie de les entendre se plaindre, aujourd'hui ; parce que toi aussi t'aimerais te plaindre mais tu ne peux pas et de toute façon, tu dirais quoi ? Que peut-on dire sur une rupture et ses affects ? Sur une séparation et les dégâts qu'elle cause ? Rien. Les mots ne sont sûrement pas assez puissants pour décrire tout ça, t'arrives pas à les trouver en tout cas, les mots qu'il faut pour dire j'ai mal sans passer pour un fou, pour un dépressif, pour un mec qui ressent tout trop intensément. Parce que les mecs, ça ressent pas, c'est bien connu. Ici, on doit être fort, on doit garder le menton haut, le regard froid, au maximum on dit que cette séparation nous emmerde, et c'est tout. T'as le droit d'insulter Elian, aussi, tu le sais. Pour montrer ta colère – mais quelle colère ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'amour s'en va, revient, il est volage et aussi libre que le vent qui balade les feuilles où il veut en automne. Tu n'as pas à être en colère, d'ailleurs c'est sûrement le sentiment que tu ne ressentiras jamais. Tu ne peux pas être en colère, Harry ; il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ainsi. Cela ne se contrôle pas, cela ne se contrôlera jamais. Tu auras beau lui en vouloir, de tout ton être, de toute ton âme, tu sais que cela ne fera pas revenir son cœur auprès de toi. La colère que tu pourrais éventuellement ressentir, c'est conte toi-même. Celle de ne pas avoir vu, celle de ne pas avoir su, celle de ne pas avoir pu. Peut-être que tu aurais pu vous sauver ; peut-être que tu aurais su comment le récupérer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais lorsqu'il t'a regardé, toute cette tristesse dans le regard, tous ces regrets qui se baignaient dans ses pupilles et qu'il t'a dit « je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre » tu as compris que c'était bien trop tard pour ça. Que tu ne devrais pas tenter quoi que ce soit mais au contraire le laisser partir, le laisser s'en aller car il méritait mieux que la haine, mieux que les insultes, mieux que toute cette colère totalement infondée. Tu as compris qu'il en souffrait tellement plus que toi, au fond. Parce qu'il est du mauvais côté de la barrière, qu'il est celui qui t'a laissé et pas l'inverse. Alors non, tu ne seras pas en colère.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Est-ce que cela fait de toi un mauvais homme, si tu es triste et pas en colère ?</p>
<p>Ah,</p>
<p>encore ces question existentielles</p>
<p>qui ne mènent jamais à rien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enfin, la journée se termine.</p>
<p>Vous fermez la pharmacie pile à l'heure afin d'avoir le temps d'aller vous changez avant d'arriver au bar. Tu passes rapidement à ton appartement, tu ne regardes rien ; regard fuyant, tu te concentres uniquement sur là où tu dois aller, ta chambre, ton placard que tu ouvres, tes vêtements pour la soirée que tu enfiles. Tu passes dans cet appartement comme tu passerais chez un inconnu, incapable de poser ton regard où que ce soit, la gêne compressant légèrement ta poitrine, l'envie lointaine de fuir ce lieu le plus rapidement possible.</p>
<p>C'est ce que tu fais.</p>
<p>À peine habillé, tu attrapes ton porte-monnaie, tes clés et tu t'enfuis avec la lointaine envie de te bourrer tellement la gueule que tu t'endormiras dans le caniveau, juste pour ne pas revenir ici.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu en pousses la porte et aussitôt, sa chaleur t'attaque en plein visage. Il y a les rires et les discussions, le brouhaha en continu et la télé qu'on entend même pas mise sur une chaîne qui passe les clips du moment. Nous sommes samedi soir, il est blindé, tu peux à peine passer entre les gens et tu détestes les sentir tout contre toi, comme ça ; tu les touches et les frôles et chaque contact est comme une brûlure sur ta peau. Tu dois sûrement être très fatigué. Tes pupilles cherchent une chevelure ou un visage familier et après quelques longues secondes à parcourir l'endroit bondé, tu les trouves enfin, dans l'une des petites tables du fond. Tu commandes rapidement un premier cocktail, indiquant ta table avant de les rejoindre. Tu encercles Zayn dans une étreinte rapide mais ferme parce que maintenant que tu le vois, tu te rends compte d'à quel point il t'a manqué. « Ça fait longtemps, Haz, j'suis content de te voir » Qu'il te souffle alors, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si il avait lu dans tes pensées.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'installes au moment où on te rapporte ton verre, tirant déjà une première gorgée sur ta paille. Le goût fruité envahit ta bouche et la senteur d'alcool t'apaise légèrement. Tu te dis que tu vas réussir à passer une bonne soirée sans tout foirer, que tu ne vas pas te sentir mal avec tes amis autour de toi, que tu vas rire, que ça va être bien. Tu peux être normal au moins une soirée, Harry ; ça ne devrait pas te demander trop d'efforts, pas quand tu es avec des personnes que tu connais bien.</p>
<p>C'est ce que tu te dis,</p>
<p>et la soirée passe</p>
<p>l'alcool coule</p>
<p>et tu flottes, Harry</p>
<p>tu flottes loin</p>
<p>le rire facile</p>
<p>ton regard qui passe de Niall à Zayn</p>
<p>de Zayn à Niall</p>
<p>et soudain</p>
<p>tu vois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu vois et tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir vu avant alors que c'était si évident. Tu vois et tu te demandes comment t'as pu passer à côté – est-ce que ton propre amour t'avait aveuglé ? Est-ce qu'on ne voit toujours plus que nous, lorsqu'on aime, nous et personne d'autre, bulle qui nous encercle, cocon qui nous protège, œillères sur les yeux, bouchons dans les oreilles ? Ou peut-être que c'est juste toi ; peut-être que tu fonctionnes juste mal, encore une fois. Que les autres voient, qu'ils sont encore alertes sur le monde qui les entoure.</p>
<p>Tu vois</p>
<p>les regards échangés</p>
<p>les non-dits essoufflés</p>
<p>cette légère rougeur sur les joues de Niall</p>
<p>son sourire</p>
<p>le même que celui que tu avais</p>
<p>avant</p>
<p>les tous premiers jours</p>
<p>(cela te paraît être hier)</p>
<p>et tu te demandes – depuis quand ?</p>
<p>Depuis quand ressent-il cela envers votre ami commun</p>
<p>Depuis quand rougit-il autant dès qu'ils se parlent</p>
<p>Depuis quand</p>
<p>Vit-il sans toi ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te souviens de la question que tu t'étais posée, il y a quelques jours de ça ; si Niall avait déjà été atteint par la gangrène. Maintenant, tu vois. Tu vois que c'est une gangrène différente de la tienne, pas celle d'un amour consommé mais celle d'un amour même pas né. Les sentiments qui foncent droit devant, se prennent un panneau et nous reviennent comme un boomerang aussi fort qu'un uppercut en plein visage. Depuis combien de temps ? Et parmi toutes les questions que tu te poses, il y a bien évidemment pourquoi ne te l'a-t-il pas dit ; mais celle-là, tu en connais la réponse. Parce que tu étais bien trop égoïste, Harry ; tu t'es complu dans ton propre amour, tu t'es baigné et t'as nagé dedans pendant des années, tu t'es rempli d'amour Harry jusqu'à t'en péter les côtes et tu n'as rien vu et lui, lui, il voulait sûrement pas te déranger dans ton bain de joie et de légèreté.</p>
<p>Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on est égocentrique</p>
<p>lorsqu'on est amoureux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es-tu un piètre ami</p>
<p>en plus d'être un piètre amant ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et tout se secoue en toi de part en part soudain</p>
<p>tempête et grondements</p>
<p>un éclair intérieur</p>
<p>tu te lèves</p>
<p>t'as besoin d'air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu traverses le bar, tu tangues un peu</p>
<p>le bateau en mer et les vagues qui se cognent contre toi comme elles se cognent contre des rochers</p>
<p>ça gronde, ça gronde</p>
<p>la porte,</p>
<p>tu la pousses</p>
<p>inspires</p>
<p>l'air frais du soir</p>
<p>il fait froid soudain</p>
<p>ça fait du bien</p>
<p>mais ça ne suffit pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'as mal. Tout en toi se craquelle, tu l'entends juste là, ta poitrine se distord, les fissures s'agrandissent, peut-être que tu vas voler en éclats tout de suite maintenant sur le trottoir d'un bar où tu es avec tes amis et où tu es censé te sentir bien – mais t'es incapable de te sentir bien quand tout en toi se morcelle et tombe petit grain par petit grain jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi. Tu vas exploser, peut-être, volcan intérieur qui gronde et gratte et brûle, la chaleur s'empare de toi tu la sens elle monte dans tes veines jusqu'à te cramer la peau et tu te dis que cette remontée-là tu t'en sortiras pas vivant jamais tu as bien trop mal</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tu vas éclater</p>
<p>en sentiments</p>
<p>quand d'autres éclatent de rire ou éclatent en sanglots</p>
<p><em>Il est des sentiments qui justifient qu'on vole en éclats </em>tu sais plus de qui c'est tu t'en souviens pas tout est trop flou dans ton crâne mais tu sais que quelqu'un l'a dit et</p>
<p>pourquoi on t'a jamais dit</p>
<p>que voler en éclats signifiait</p>
<p>avoir si mal ?</p>
<p>Parce que si tu t'éparpilles maintenant personne ne sera là pour te ramasser et tu vas rester le reste de ta vie avec ce petit trou devenant trop grand dans la poitrine qui fait courant d'air qui recueillera toute la moisissure et les poussières du monde et ça ça te ronge plus que jamais que quelqu'un vienne et te tire loin de toi-même loin de ta poussière et tes péchés qu'on vienne te prendre et te serrer qu'on ne te laisse pas seul dans ta crasse</p>
<p>tu ne peux pas</p>
<p>éclater</p>
<p>en sentiments</p>
<p>pas maintenant</p>
<p>ni jamais</p>
<p>tu es</p>
<p>bien trop</p>
<p>seul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La guerre intérieure fait rage et pourtant à l'extérieur il n'en paraît rien on dirait juste que tu prends de grandes inspirations tête penchée vers le ciel rien d'extraordinaire, personne ne verra jamais qu'à l'intérieur tu as tremblé si fort que tout était à deux doigts de s'effondrer et de toute façon même si quelqu'un le voyait t'es certain que personne ne s'en inquiéterait. T'es juste un pauvre type un peu cassé un peu blessé rien de très intéressant à regarder surtout pas à s'en inquiéter – c'est pas grave, tu fais avec, t'as toujours été un fantôme, ignoré de la plupart des gens, trop banal trop bancal, qui voudrait d'une telle personne dans son entourage aussi insignifiant ? Personne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu inspires,</p>
<p>la vague s'est calmée (un peu)</p>
<p>tu dois pouvoir y retourner (tu crois)</p>
<p>au moment de tirer la porte, on te bouscule sans excuse.</p>
<p>Tu relèves la tête du sol, sourcils froncés, tu aurais au moins aimé qu'on te dise pardon, ça ne coûtait rien, mais lorsque tu regardes l'homme qui t'a poussé</p>
<p>y'a une larme qui roule le long de sa joue alors qu'il éternue</p>
<p>il a des yeux bleu océan</p>
<p>t'en avais jamais vus des comme ça</p>
<p>avant.</p>
<p>Des yeux bleu océan et dedans t'as l'impression de l'y voir se noyer – un peu comme toi.</p>
<p>Dans son regard, il y a de l'orage</p>
<p>pendant un instant, tu te demandes si tout ça est réel ou si c'est l'alcool qui fait rage</p>
<p>car déjà</p>
<p>il disparaît</p>
<p>s'efface dans la nuit</p>
<p>et tu ne le verras sans doute plus jamais</p>
<p>inconnu d'un soir</p>
<p>rencontre éphémère</p>
<p>et oui peut-être bien que c'est l'alcool</p>
<p>qui l'a rendu miraculeux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu es encore plus calme alors tu entres réellement, rejoignant Niall et Zayn qui te demandent ce qui t'est arrivé.<b> « J'avais besoin de respirer »</b> sourire de circonstance, maintenant que tu y penses, Zayn ne t'a pas encore interrogé sur Elian ; peut-être que Niall lui a dit. Sûrement. Parce que Niall ne pense jamais à lui mais toujours à toi, te protégeant de la plupart des impacts du monde sur ta vieille carcasse, quand tu avais toujours fait l'inverse. Tu observes ton meilleur ami un moment et tu te dis, tu te promets que plus jamais tu ne laisseras votre relation se passer ainsi ; plus jamais tu ne le laisseras seul et indécis. Tu seras son rempart, son bouclier, plus jamais tu ne le laisseras se désintégrer. L'amour ne sera plus une barrière entre toi et le reste du monde mais comme un lien inébranlable, un pont qui ne te laissera jamais seul peu importe si l'un des côtés de la rive s'effondre un jour.</p>
<p>(Enfin ça</p>
<p>c'est si un jour tu parviens</p>
<p>à aimer</p>
<p>de nouveau.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. AVANT // semaine 2 // (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>D e u x i è m e s e m a i n e .</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(1)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu passes le week-end à te remettre de cette soirée. Étendu dans ton lit, le mal de crâne qui cogne contre tes tempes, et ces yeux bleus ces yeux qui te hantent un peu dès que tu fermes les paupières elles réapparaissent et tu détestes l'alcool – tu ne boiras plus jamais, tu te le promets. Ton esprit te joue des tours, s'accroche à du vide juste pour combler le manque dans ta vie, c'est juste ça, ces yeux bleus sont simplement l'incarnation de ta blessure encore saignante, un rocher auquel tu te raccroches simplement parce que tu te noyais et qu'il était là et qu'il <em>pleurait</em>. C'est rare, un homme qui ose pleurer en public ; encore toutes ces histoires de soi-disant virilité, vrai homme ne montre pas ses émotions jamais il est un roc un iceberg aussi froid que les fins fonds de la mer. Tu dois vraiment être désespéré, Harry, pour te raccrocher aussi désespérément à un homme qui pleure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pourquoi pleurait-il, seulement ?</p>
<p>Te voilà à t'inquiéter pour un inconnu mais</p>
<p>tu espères vraiment</p>
<p>que tout va bien pour lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peut-être que tu te transposes un peu sur lui ; tu t'es demandé si on ne venait pas de le quitter, lui aussi. Si on ne venait pas de briser son cœur, si on venait pas de l'exploser au sol. Tu avais sûrement assisté à un moment unique, l'un des plus tristes de sa vie, sans le savoir, lui ne t'apercevant même pas, déjà dans sa bulle de douleur, hermétique au reste du monde. Tu ne le saurais sans doute jamais parce que la probabilité de le revoir un jour était proche de zéro dans une aussi grande ville que la tienne, surtout que quelque chose te dit qu'il ne reviendra plus au bar avant un long, long moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aujourd'hui, ça va mieux, du moins tu en as l'impression. Tu t'es glissé sous la douche brûlante pour te réveiller, t'as pris ton café, tu es arrivé le premier à la pharmacie. Une journée normale où, tu l'espères, la vague ne t'engloutira pas trop. Tu as bien le droit à des moments de pause, toi aussi, non ? Tu te laisseras envahir à un autre moment. Tu attends patiemment l'arrivée de ton meilleur ami avant de faire l'ouverture, t'installant à ton comptoir en observant Niall bailler et s'étirer de tout son long. <b>« Putain, c'est plus de mon âge tout ça. » </b>qu'il râle et ça te fait légèrement rire, d'un rire qui secoue un peu tes épaules, qui détend les traits de ton visage. <b>« T'as encore plus bu que moi aussi... »</b> Air courroucé de ton meilleur ami qui ne peut pourtant pas réfuter cette affirmation. <b>« T'étais pas très loin derrière moi, quand même. D'ailleurs t'as disparu où pendant vingt minutes ? » </b>Vingt minutes ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vingt minutes.</p>
<p>Wow.</p>
<p>Tu n'aurais pas imaginé autant et ça doit se lire sur ton visage car Niall hausse les épaules. <b>« On a failli venir te chercher tant tu prenais du temps. »</b> Toi, t'as l'impression que ta noyade n'a duré que quelques instants ; quelques minutes, tout au plus. Mais non. Tu es resté vingt minutes sur le trottoir à boire la tasse sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Moue gênée, tu détournes le regard, préférant esquiver le sujet – que pouvais-tu dire d'autre, de toute façon ? J'ai failli voler en éclats, j'étais bourré et j'avais si mal que j'aurais pu en mourir ? Ça n'est pas vraiment des choses qu'on peut facilement avouer, ni à son meilleur ami ni à personne, ça n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on peut prendre et balancer. Tiens, débrouille-toi avec ça maintenant. Alors, tu dis juste : <b>« J'vous l'ai dit, j'avais besoin d'air... L'alcool m'était monté à la tête. » </b>Il te fixe d'un air suspicieux, son regard qui veut dire <em>tu es sûr ?</em> car il est si peu convaincu. Et toi tu lui souris, l'air de rien, alors il finit par abandonner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu entrouvres la bouche pour lui parler de Zayn mais la sonnerie annonçant que quelqu'un est rentré dans la pharmacie retentit. Tu vas sûrement attendre la pause du midi pour évoquer le sujet, en parler, tu ne sais pas vraiment comment t'y prendre comment faire parce que ça t'est jamais arrivé avant et c'est là que tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'il te manque en sociabilité – qui a peur de parler d'amour avec son meilleur ami, à part toi ? Ce n'est pas tant le sentiment en lui-même qui te pose problème ; tu as juste si peur de le blesser, de mettre le doigt sur un sujet trop sensible et de mal t'y prendre, de l'attraper et de le déchirer. T'es pas doué avec les gens toi, t'as jamais su, à chaque fois que tu veux être compréhensif tu finissais toujours par les blesser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'occupes de la cliente et tout s'enchaîne en une matinée. Tu n'as pas le temps de te reposer et la livraison du jour ne vas pas tarder, alors tu finis par laisser le devant de la pharmacie à Niall pour aller accueillir le livreur et tout étiqueter, tout ranger. Tu ne lui prêtes pas vraiment attention, l'aidant à porter les cartons dans la réserve, le remerciant ensuite d'un sourire poli. Tu pensais qu'il allait s'en aller mais il reste planté là à te regarder et dans son regard, il y a quelque chose de perturbant, une lueur que tu n'avais pas vue depuis très longtemps. Tu penches un peu la tête, priant pour que ça ne soit surtout pas ce que tu penses.<b> « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » </b>Il se racle la gorge, sortant visiblement de sa léthargie, un sourire gêné apparaissant sur ses lèvres qu'il se met alors à mordiller. <b>« Je me demandais... </b><b>Ç</b><b>a serait possible d'avoir votre numéro … ? »</b> Long silence, un peu gênant. Dans ton crâne, tout se fait blanc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et merde, c'est bien ce à quoi tu as pensé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu paniques un peu et après quelques secondes de plus, tu recules un peu, presque prêt à t'enfuir. Mais tu dois bien dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Refuser – comment on fait, pour refuser ça à quelqu'un sans le blesser ? Tu balances alors la première chose qui te passe par la tête et cette première chose est : <b>« Je suis désolé, je suis en couple... »</b> Et à nouveau, arrêt sur image. Tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? Parmi toutes les options, il a fallu que ton inconscient choisisse celle-là ? Vieux réflexe, l'habitude qui ne veut pas s'en aller ; tu la détestes, soudain, tu te détestes, surtout. Tu t'es fais du mal tout seul et c'est bien fait pour toi, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même d'être aussi bête. Le livreur hoche la tête, s'excuse du dérangement et s'en va sans insister plus que ça ; mais toi, maintenant, t'as à nouveau mal. Il faut vraiment être con, pour sortir une telle chose aussi naturellement fausse. Faut croire que t'es toujours dans le déni, Harry ; faut croire que t'as toujours pas accepté la vérité. Tu inspires, longuement, te secoues, t'as dit qu'aujourd'hui tu ne ploierais pas et tu y crois toujours alors tu préfères aller t'asseoir au bureau et commencer l'étiquetage, espérant que cela te suffise pour vider ta tête bien trop pleine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Putain,</p>
<p>t'as dis que tu étais en couple</p>
<p>alors que tu ne l'es plus</p>
<p>alors que tu vous ne le serez jamais plus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et ça tourne en boucle dans ta tête encore et encore alors que tes mains elles suivent le rythme que tu leurs imposes pour l'étiquetage, de toute façon tu connais les étapes par cœur maintenant. Le temps passe, tes yeux commencent à sérieusement te piquer à force de fixer toujours les mêmes boîtes et tu finis par éternuer – ton rhume n'est toujours pas passé, visiblement. C'est lorsque tu vas chercher ton paquet de mouchoirs que tu te rends compte qu'il est largement le temps d'aller manger, tu n'as pas du tout vu le temps passer. Tu rejoins donc Niall dans la salle de repos, accueilli par l'odeur de son repas déjà chauffé qui te fait saliver. Ton ventre grogne et se rappelle à toi seulement maintenant, ce sale traître. <b>« Eh bah, j'me suis demandé ce que tu foutais. »</b> T'as un sourire timide et désolé. <b>« J'ai pas vu l'heure tourner à l'étiquetage. » </b>Tu mets ta propre gamelle à chauffer et t'installes ensuite à ses côtés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les premières minutes passent sans que vous n'échangiez quoi que ce soit et cela t'angoisse un peu. Tout en mangeant tu ne cesses pas de lui jeter des regards en coin, te demandant si tu dois te lancer, comment, quelle va être sa réaction. Tu t'angoisses probablement trop, Harry, comme d'habitude, tu vacilles et tu tangues incapable de prendre la moindre décision, tout en restant aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert car Niall finit par soupirer. <b>« Oui, Harry ? » </b>Tes joues se teintent de rouge sous la gêne, tu n'as jamais été du genre discret mais là c'est le comble. <b>« Hm... J'voulais te poser une question... »</b> Tu commences déjà à bafouiller, ça part bien. Un regard interrogateur de sa part et tu préfères détourner le regard pour le moment – c'était plus simple comme ça. <b>« Tu... Es amoureux de Zayn, non ? »</b> Gros silence. Tu le savais, putain ; tu le savais que tu aurais dû y réfléchir plus avant de parler, de penser à ta tournure, à ses possibles réactions, au fait qu'il allait peut-être te détester !!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et le silence s'étire, s'étire, toi t'as envie de t'enterrer et puis finalement, Niall pose ses couverts et relève ses yeux vers toi. Ils brillent, un peu, de cette flamme que t'avais au début, la même que lorsqu'il regardait Zayn ; elle est encore forte dans ses pupilles et tu comprends que si cet amour lui fait mal, il ne l'a pour autant pas encore abandonné. <b>« Ouais... Ouais, j'le suis. Ca se voit tant que ça ? »</b> C'est la première fois que tu le vois comme ça. Ton si fier, ton si fort Niall, l'incassable l'indestructible Niall qui a les joues rouges, le sourire un peu niais, un peu timide – amoureux, ton si fort Niall et toi t'as envie de te cogner contre la table de pas t'en être rendu compte plus tôt. <b>« Un peu quand même. » </b>T'as un sourire qui se veut taquin, malin. Complice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'as perdu ton amour, Harry ;</p>
<p>mais t'as l'impression de retrouver ton meilleur ami</p>
<p>et rien que pour ça</p>
<p>tu te sens moins triste de cette séparation.</p>
<p>(Tu en viens à penser que peut-être,</p>
<p>peut-être</p>
<p>Elian l'a fait pour toi</p>
<p>plus que pour lui</p>
<p>- mais cela signifierait qu'il</p>
<p>t'aime encore</p>
<p>et qu'il pourrait revenir</p>
<p>à tout moment.</p>
<p>Mensonge,</p>
<p>mensonge</p>
<p>de ton cerveau qui ne veut pas</p>
<p>accepter</p>
<p>qu'il s'en soit</p>
<p>allé.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous continuez de manger et de discuter. Niall te décrit à quel point Zayn est beau, à quel point il fait battre son cœur lorsqu'il le regarde, à quel point il aimerait être plus proche de lui ; à quel point il a peu de chances qu'un rapprochement se produise, aussi. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Zayn n'est pas vraiment gay – quoi qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Niall ne l'était pas non plus. Tu ne l'avais jamais vu qu'avec des femmes avant. Mais tu sais aussi que l'amour est spécial, qu'il aime apparaître là où on ne l'y attend surtout pas. C'est sûrement ce qui lui est arrivé, comme à beaucoup de monde. Peut-être que Zayn est spécial ; peut-être qu'il sera le seul homme que Niall n'aimera jamais, ou peut-être qu'il se découvrira bi par la suite. Pour le moment, tu sais qu'il n'y a que Zayn et que le sujet doit par conséquent être encore sensible, que Niall doit bien assez se prendre la tête dessus lorsqu'il est seul dans le noir. Tu as terminé ton repas, ton meilleur ami aussi, mais aucun de vous deux ne souhaite bouger.</p>
<p>Lui parce qu'il parle enfin de ce qui fait battre son cœur ;</p>
<p>toi parce que tu penses enfin à autre chose qu'à ton amour perdu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juste avant de retourner à la pharmacie, sur le devant de la scène, juste avant de t'occuper plus des autres que de toi-même, tu attrapes le visage de Niall entre tes mains et poses ton front contre le sien. Droit dans les yeux, tu lui souffles alors, un sourire immensément tendre aux lèvres : <b>« Je t'aime. Tu as tout mon soutien. »</b> Parce que c'est important de faire comprendre à nos amis qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, parfois ; parce que ça ne coûte jamais rien, de leur dire que vous les aimez, que les hommes ont le droit de ressentir autre chose que de la colère, que l'amitié vraie et les sentiments tendres ne sont pas que pour les femmes, loin de là.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Que les hommes aussi ont le droit</p>
<p>à une épaule sur laquelle se poser</p>
<p>parfois</p>
<p>sans s'en sentir</p>
<p>honteux ni affaibli.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. AVANT // semaine 2 // (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce matin tu t'es réveillé avec une notification de message qui clignotait comme une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu as toujours un pressentiment lorsque ce genre de choses arrive, le cœur qui bat plus vite qui se compresse dans ta poitrine, l'hésitation à regarder par peur de ne pas t'en remettre. Et encore une fois, t'avais raison.</p>
<p>T'avais raison car c'est</p>
<p>Elian</p>
<p>qui te déclare venir <strike>à la maison</strike> chez toi</p>
<p>ce soir, après le boulot</p>
<p>pour parler de l'appartement, t'en redonner les clés</p>
<p>pour récupérer ses affaires qui restent</p>
<p>et toi, et toi, comment vas-tu faire ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu n'es pas prêt à le revoir à lui reparler à sentir son existence aussi proche de la tienne et en même temps si loin – comment vas-tu tenir ? Tu aimerais le lui dire, je ne suis pas prêt, laisse-moi du temps encore du temps mais de combien de temps ? Tu sais que tes responsabilités sont là et qu'elles toquent à ta porte encore et encore, tu ne peux pas les ignorer. T'es un adulte Harry et les adultes restent fort même dans ce genre de moments, c'est les responsabilités d'abord c'est l'appartement dont tu dois modifier le bail en récupérer les clés le laisser se vider des dernières affaires de ton dernier amour tu le sais mais tu sens déjà ton cœur se morceler et on est à peine le matin, tu ne sais pas comment tu vas tenir jusqu'au soir. Ton rhume qui s'est aggravé, tu traînes à la pharmacie avec des paquets de mouchoir dans la poche, tes yeux qui brûlent plus que jamais et t'as l'impression que tes poumons sont en feu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'aurais aimé l'accueillir avec un minimum de fierté, celle qui redresserait ton dos, qui relèverait ton menton, celle qui te ferait passer pour quelqu'un de fort qui ne ploie sous rien qui s'en sort malgré la séparation et les doutes – quelqu'un de normal, en somme. Au lieu de quoi tu es malade et tu as mal, si mal et tu paniques déjà de ne pas savoir comment gérer cette arrivée. Il faut croire que le sort s'abat sur toi, que tu ne pourras jamais aller totalement bien, qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose pour te faire un croche-pattes et te pousser à te rétamer. Merde ; qu'as-tu fais dans une autre vie pour mériter ça maintenant ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un éternuement,</p>
<p>et tu grognes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niall, lui, rigole. <b>« T'as l'air d'excellente humeur, Harry. »</b> Qui peut l'être avec un rhume pareil, de toute façon ? Tu lui jettes un regard noir et te mouches bruyamment – t'as tiré une croix sur le glamour depuis longtemps. <b>« Elian m'a dit qu'il venait à l'appartement ce soir. Pour les papiers administratifs, et tout le reste. » </b>Ton meilleur ami perd aussitôt son sourire et le troque contre une mine inquiète. Parais-tu toujours aussi faible que ça, pour qu'il ait tout de suite cette tête-là ? Probablement. Tu t'en veux, Harry, d'être toujours aussi vacillant, au point que tout ton entourage se ronge les sangs pour toi. Tu aimerais tellement parvenir à être plus fort, à tenir bien sur tes jambes. <b>« </b><b>Ç</b><b>a ira ? Tu veux que je vienne ? </b><b>Ç</b><b>a serait peut-être mieux si j'étais là ? »</b> Gentil Niall, tendre Niall, maman-poule Niall. C'est tout con, c'est tout simple, mais ça suffit à apaiser ton cœur, légèrement. <b>« Non... Merci, mais non. Il faut que j'y arrive... On va sûrement en discuter. »</b> Il t'observe puis hoche la tête. Compréhensif Niall. Tu as tellement de chance d'avoir un ami pareil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous vous remettez au travail et tu accumules les mouchoirs dans la poubelle au fil de la journée. Tu t'es mis en mode automatique, t'as essayé de pas trop y penser, de pas trop t'en angoisser, de toute façon cela devait bien arriver à un moment donné, tu devais t'y préparer. Mentalement, cela reste compliqué. Quand vient l'heure de fermer, tu restes un moment planté sur le trottoir, emmitouflé dans ta veste alors qu'on est pas très loin de l'été. Quand tu y penses, tu n'as jamais vécu une fin de printemps aussi froide et sombre – ou peut-être est-ce ton champ de couleurs qui a grandement diminué, peut-être sont-ce tes pupilles qui se sont bien trop floutées.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est dingue tout ce qu'on perd</p>
<p>quand notre cœur s'amoche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'as fini par avancer. Un pas après l'autre, tu t'es remis à marcher en direction de ton appartement, hésitant et apeuré. Plus tu te rapproches et plus tu sens l'angoisse monter, t'écraser, éclater ta cage thoracique et ton cœur et tes poumons et bientôt tu as du mal à respirer. Tu as enfin l'impression de savoir ce que cela fait, de se sentir sur le point de décéder. Peut-être que tu exagères ; peut-être que tu es trop sensible et qu'on ferait mieux de te gifler. Sûrement, oui, cela aurait peut-être un effet. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, Harry. Tu es totalement effrayé par l'idée d'affronter ton amour avorté. Tu as tellement de choses à lui dire et pourtant tellement de choses à lui cacher. Tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête, tu ne sais plus comment parvenir à trier tes pensées. Tu en viens à prier pour te rétamer là maintenant, sur le trottoir, finir la nuit à l'hôpital, juste pour fuir le moment, pour le repousser. Ne serait-ce qu'un jour, une semaine de plus. Le temps de te préparer – ou de trépasser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu arrives devant la porte du hall et tu ne vois personne, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. Tu pousses un gros soupir de soulagement en te disant que tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi pour te préparer et pour chasser cette impression gênante d'étouffement. Pourtant, grimper les escaliers du hall aggrave la chose ; tu dois prendre un temps d'arrêt à la fin, la main sur ton cœur, ton ventre se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement sous le manque d'oxygène. Heureusement qu'après, tu te traînes jusqu'à l'ascenseur, tu te serais mal vu prendre les quatre étages dans cet état. Il faut vraiment que tu penses à prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin, le plus tôt possible, car cette incapacité à respirer correctement t'inquiéte quelque peu. T'es pas le plus assidu quand ça concerne ta santé, mais tu n'aimerais pas vraiment mourir, en réalité.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu déposes tes affaires, retires veste et chaussures et te diriges aussitôt vers la salle de bain pour sortir le plus gros paracétamol que tu as en réserve et le prendre, espérant qu'il ait le temps de faire un minimum effet avant l'arrivée d'Elian. Tu profites de ce moment d'accalmie pour rassembler les papiers tout de suite et ne pas avoir à fouiller tout l'appartement sous le regard de ton ex, ce qui serait bien trop angoissant. Tu les disposes bien comme il faut sur la table avant de te laisser tomber sur l'une des chaises, épuisé. Tu n'es réellement pas prêt à l'affronter mais tu ne peux désormais plus y échapper. Comment cela va se passer ? Allez-vous encore plus vous détruire, vous déchirer ou au contraire, parviendras-tu enfin à t'en remettre, à t'en détacher, ne serait-ce que légèrement ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tout paraissait si simple au début, pourtant. Tout a été doux comme du miel, tout s'est fait si naturellement, tout a coulé comme une lente rivière qui se déversait dans la mer – comme si tout allait de soi. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu l'as pris pour acquis et qu'il a finit par se lasser, par s'en aller – parce que pour toi, tout était toujours allé de soi. Votre rencontre, vos rendez-vous, votre premier baiser, votre première fois ; tout a coulé de source, tu n'avais même pas à y penser, tout était venu à vous comme des réponses évidentes à votre amour. On ne t'avait pourtant jamais donné de mode d'emploi pour une relation correcte mais tu n'as jamais cherché en avoir un car tout semblait déjà merveilleux. Tu ne t'étais posé que très peu de questions, durant cette relation ; et maintenant que tu y penses, enfin, à tête reposée, tu peux constater que c'était étrange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>N'étions-nous pas censés nous poser des questions, au moins au début ? Peut-être que tu l'avais déjà laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de toi, à cette époque. Tu t'étais laissé porter par le courant sans te soucier de rien, te reposant déjà inconsciemment sur ses épaules, sans même que vous ne vous en doutiez une seule seconde. Tu as pris tes blessures, tes manques, tout ce qui n'allait pas en toi et tu les as posés là au creux de ses bras en lui disant « débrouille-toi » et il s'est débrouillé comme il a pu, Elian, mais n'importe qui en ce monde n'aurait jamais pu supporter autant. Tu t'en veux Harry car tu sais que cette rupture est en grande partie de ta faute, au final. Tu l'as poussé à aimer quelqu'un d'autre car toi, toi, t'as seulement la moitié d'un homme en toi, t'es tellement percé de trous et de vide qu'on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un d'à moitié vide aussi longtemps. Tu lui es déjà tellement reconnaissant d'avoir passé autant de temps à tes côtés, de t'avoir réappris à marcher – tu ne peux pas pas lui en demander plus, désormais. C'est cela que tu lui diras, lorsqu'il arrivera ; que tu lui en es reconnaissant. Pour tout, jusqu'à présent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'interphone te fait sursauter et tu pourrais presque sentir une goutte couler le long de ton front alors que tu te relèves pour aller lui ouvrir. Ça et le vertige qui te fait vaciller, le flou sur tes pupilles le temps de quelques secondes, tu t'es relevé un peu trop vite et là tout de suite tu t'en maudis. Tu mets donc un peu plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour aller lui ouvrir et t'as peur qu'il s'en aperçoive et pense que c'était parce que tu ne veux pas le voir – ce qui est le cas, au fond, mais ça n'est pas cette raison qui t'a empêché d'aller lui répondre. Et, bon sang, tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête pour un vertige de quelques secondes à peine. Il ne s'est sûrement rendu compte de rien, en réalité, parce que la plupart des personnes de ce monde ne comptent pas les secondes comme tu le fais toi, parfois, lorsque tu angoisses tellement que tu te raccroches à n'importe quoi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu fais le piquet devant ta porte le temps qu'il monte sans pour autant te jeter sur l'ouverture dès qu'il toque à la porte. Tu comptes d'abord dans ta tête, le plus lentement possible afin qu'il ne pense pas que tu l'attendais, avant de finalement tirer la porte vers toi, découvrant son visage pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Et il a l'air... Fatigué. Toujours aussi beau, mais avec des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Tu te dis que tu dois pas être mieux, que tes cernes doivent être encore plus grandes que les siennes et prennent sûrement plus de la moitié de ton visage, sans compter tes yeux et ton nez rouge d'avoir été trop mouché. Maintenant que tu y penses, tu dois avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui a tout simplement... Beaucoup pleuré.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, si il savait.</p>
<p>Si il savait</p>
<p>que tout en toi est</p>
<p>bloqué</p>
<p>cloué</p>
<p>sur place, là, tout au fond de toi</p>
<p>un ras-de-marée qui ne veut pas s'étaler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un faux sourire, parce qu'après tout, c'est encore ce que tu sais faire de mieux. <b>« Salut. Je te fais pas la bise ni quoi, j'suis pas mal malade en ce moment... » </b>Allez. Regarde, j'suis malade, je pleure pas en pensant à toi. Regarde, je tiens debout, c'est bien hein ? Dis-moi que c'est bien ; dis-moi que c'est bien, que j'arrive à vivre sans toi. Tu tends le bras vers la table sans réellement le regarder. <b>« Installe-toi. Thé, café, chocolat, jus de fruits ? »</b> Tu te rends compte que tu ne l'as pas laissé parler depuis qu'il est arrivé. T'as peur d'entendre le son de sa voix s'élever, de ne pas réussir à te contrôler. Parce que plus tu l'observes et plus tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, que tu continues, malgré tout, de l'aimer. Et c'est tellement, tellement douloureux à constater. <b>« Un café, merci. »</b> Tu hoches la tête, essayant d'enterrer ta gêne en déglutissant. Ça ne marche pas vraiment. Tu te détournes et vas à la cuisine pour faire couler deux cafés – t'en es pas un grand fan, mais tu sens que tu en as besoin, en cet instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu rapportes les tasses quelques instants plus tard, t'installant en face de lui sans être capable de le regarder en face. Tu te sens angoissé rien qu'à être à ses côtés, trop proche de lui, tu sens la vague t'attraper et te tirer pour te noyer et tu luttes, tu luttes mais tu as tellement de mal à garder la tête au-dessus de l'eau. Alors, pour ne surtout pas l'affronter, tu plonges ton visage dans ta tasse de café, en prenant quelques gorgées d'affilées. Elles te brûlent la langue et la gorge, mais ça fait l'effet d'un petit coup de jus, pile ce qu'il te fallait. <b>« Comment... Tu vas ? </b><b>À</b><b> part ton rhume. » </b>La voix d'Elian s'élève, incertaine. Et, bon sang, que ça fait mal. Ca fait mal, ce ton doux et timide qu'il prend, le même qu'il avait au tout début. Toi t'aimerais qu'il soit froid, distant, en colère peut-être, qu'il cesse d'être lui et devienne quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre de plus facile à oublier. <b>« </b><b>Ç</b><b>a va... </b><b>Ç</b><b>a va. » </b>T'as envie d'éclater de rire, là, maintenant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>D'un rire tordu</p>
<p>d'un rire qui voudrait dire : tu te moques de qui ?</p>
<p>Tu m'as quitté et je suis seul</p>
<p>comment voudrais-tu que j'aille ?</p>
<p>Mais tu te retiens, parce que tu t'es promis Harry, tu t'es promis de rester normal, de ne pas faire de vagues</p>
<p>à part celles en toi</p>
<p>bien évidemment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il hoche la tête et tu baisses le nez vers les papiers que tu as sorti. <b>« On s'y met, alors ? »</b> Silence, mais il attrape l'un des dossiers sur la table et se met à le lire. <b>« Il faut que je fasse une lettre pour déclarer que je quitte bien l'appartement. » </b>qu'il énonce, relevant ensuite ses pupilles vers toi. T'as pas le temps de te détourner, Harry. Tu les croises, ses jolis yeux, ils brillent même dans la lumière tamisée de l'appartement et toi t'as l'impression de crever à les regarder. Ils te manquent, ces yeux-là</p>
<p>ils te manquent, tout le temps</p>
<p>lorsqu'il te regardait avec tout cet amour</p>
<p>le matin, quand il te tendait ta tasse de café</p>
<p>lorsqu'il passait sa main sur ton torse, dans le bain</p>
<p>blottis l'un contre l'autre et simplement à vous regarder</p>
<p>si longtemps que tu avais l'impression de ne plus réellement exister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ses yeux te manquent. Mais y'a pas que ses yeux. Ses mains son souffle ses lèvres sa façon qu'il avait de te parler de te toucher de te regarder de t'écouter de sourire lorsque tu posais ta tête sur ses genoux devant la télé ses doigts entre tes boucles dans une caresse tendre un geste qui voulait dire je serais toujours là pour toi – mais désormais il n'est plus là pour toi et tu te meurs, Harry, à petit feu. Tu te lèves d'un bond pour aller lui chercher un papier et un stylo, les lui donner, il écrit sa lettre en silence et tu sais même pas si tu auras la force de la lire, peut-être que tu vas simplement la donner aux administrations qui la demandent et c'est tout, sans vraiment la regarder sans vraiment l'affronter car de toute façon, existe-t-il plus lâche que toi dans ce monde ? Assurément pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Tu sais... »</b> qu'il finit par murmurer tout en signant le bas de sa lettre, de cette signature fluide et adulte que tu n'as jamais eu de toute ta vie, peu importe à quel point tu t'entraînes à la faire. <b>« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que... C'est de ta faute. Cette séparation. »</b> Ah, ça lui va bien, de dire ça. Ce n'est pas lui qui se retrouve abandonné au bord de la route comme un chien dont on ne veut plus, ce n'est pas lui qui se retrouve encore amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne l'est plus de lui. Bien sûr que tu te dis que c'est de ta faute, parce que tu es de l'autre côté du miroir, de l'autre côté du trottoir ; du côté où on se demande où on a foiré, pour ne pas que la personne continue d'être amoureuse comme elle l'a été au début. Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué, pour que, sans même qu'on ne se rende compte, l'amour se soit estompé. C'est forcément de ta faute, au moins un peu</p>
<p>t'étais pas assez bien</p>
<p>t'étais pas assez droit</p>
<p>t'étais pas assez complet -</p>
<p>parce qu'en toi, y'a tout ce vide</p>
<p>et Elian il ne veut pas de ce vide-là</p>
<p>c'est dur, de combler le vide de quelqu'un, après tout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Et c'est de la faute de qui, alors ? » </b>Que tu finis par lui demander, la voix un peu tremblante. Tu sais pas vraiment ce que tu ressens en cet instant, si c'est de la tristesse ou de colère ou bien un mélange nauséabond des deux qui te donne des relents de dégoût âcre au fond de la gorge. C'est de la faute de qui, si ce n'est pas de la tienne et un peu de la sienne ? De ces choses immatérielles qu'on nomme le temps, l'amour, le travail, l'âme ? Ouais, c'est ton âme, la fautive ; celle qui ne correspond pas à la sienne, qui n'a pas su s'entremêler correctement à sa semblable, t'as essayé pourtant de l'aimer comme il le fallait de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui mais ça n'était pas assez, ça ne sera sans doute jamais assez. <b>« De personne » </b>Il relève ses si jolis yeux vers toi et peut-être que tu aimerais l'attraper le secouer les lui crever, ses si jolis yeux, les lui arracher pour ne plus jamais avoir à les affronter. <b>« Ce n'est de la faute de personne, Harry, si je ne t'aime plus aujourd'hui. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>Ça fait si mal.</p>
<p>Tu l'observes longuement, tes yeux te piquent</p>
<p>peut-être que le ras-de-marée va enfin t'envahir</p>
<p>prendre place, là où il doit être</p>
<p>c'est-à-dire</p>
<p>partout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu éternues et enchaînes sur une quinte de toux. C'est la première fois que tu en as une et tu te dis que ça n'est pas un hasard, une coïncidence. Que de l'entendre dire à nouveau qu'il ne t'aime plus, deux semaines après votre séparation a aggravé ton cas. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que tu méritais, au fond ? Tousser tes poumons, les sentir te brûler, jusqu'à peut-être cracher tous ces sentiments qui ne te servent plus et qui ne font que de te grignoter. <b>« T'es sûr que ça va ? » </b>et là au moins t'es certain qu'il te parle de ton rhume. Enfin, de ta grippe, visiblement. Tu confirmes d'un hochement de tête, pas envie de parler, tu avais juste envie qu'il termine et s'en aille le plus rapidement possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu ne veux plus le voir</p>
<p>(tu ne peux plus le voir)</p>
<p>se rend-il compte à quel point</p>
<p>tu as mal ?</p>
<p>Et ses mots qui tournent en boucle dans ton esprit</p>
<p>(je ne t'aime plus, je ne t'aime plus)</p>
<p>Que vas-tu en faire, désormais, maintenant qu'il les a déposés là</p>
<p>sans autre forme de mesure ?</p>
<p>Je ne t'aime plus te dit-il mais de toi que fait-il, de tes sentiments qu'efface-t-il ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu la sens, enfin</p>
<p>sournoise et grognante</p>
<p>qui gratte au fin fond de tes parois</p>
<p>la colère.</p>
<p>(Tu ne dois pas)</p>
<p>(Tu te l'es dis, tu ne dois pas)</p>
<p>Tu lui en veux d'ignorer la partie de toi qu'il a attrapée et arrachée</p>
<p>tu es en colère de la lui avoir laissée</p>
<p>va-t-il continuer</p>
<p>à te dépecer ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le silence s'abat sur vos épaules comme une mauvaise sentence, aussi lourde qu'un poids de dix mille tonnes. Il y a juste le son, léger, du stylo qui gratte le papier, le bruit des feuilles qui se tournent, lues et analysées. Tu le laisses faire. Tu n'en as que faire. Tout ce qu'il pourra te donner, tu l'enverras sans même protester. Tu n'as déjà plus la force de lutter. De ses mots, il t'a assassiné. Tu fixes dans le vide, secoué de temps à autre par des quintes de toux qui t'irritent la gorge. Il finit par se relever, te tendant tout ce qu'il a écrit et complété, t'expliquant ce que tu dois envoyer. Tu le notes machinalement sur un post-it pour ne pas oublier car tu sais que tu es en train d'écouter seulement à moitié. Mais tu dois rester responsable, malgré tout ; tu sais que tu dois rester grand et fort, comme un adulte se doit de l'être.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu le raccompagnes à la porte, comme un adulte se doit de le faire. Tu es civilisé, malgré tout. Poli. Tu dois continuer de l'être, tu te dis que c'est bientôt finit. Il passe le pas de la porte et se retourne vers toi. Son air désolé, tu as envie de le lui griffer jusqu'à l'effacer. <b>« Je suis désolé, Harry. »</b> Tu sais qu'il l'est ; tu le sais pertinemment. C'était sans doute le plus douloureux à constater, en réalité. Tu déglutis, remues la tête, faiblement. Il n'a pas à l'être ; ou peut-être que si, mais que tu ne veux surtout pas l'entendre maintenant. Tu refermes la porte derrière lui et à nouveau, autour de toi</p>
<p>ce silence assourdissant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ton regard passe sur l'appartement de longues secondes, avant que tu ne te mettes à nouveau en marche, automatiquement. Tu attrapes les papiers et les ranges là où il faut, mettant ceux que tu dois envoyer dans les prochains jours de côté. Tu vas ensuite te déshabiller, trop vidé pour avoir la force de te doucher, te laisses tomber sur ton lit, te nichant dans tes draps, tremblant soudain de froid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(et enfin)</p>
<p>(tu trépasses)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quelqu'un crie et tu te rends compte que c'est toi</p>
<p>tes cordes vocales s'écorchent et s'arrachent</p>
<p>tu roules pour atteindre son oreiller et hurler contre l'étoffe</p>
<p>(son odeur a presque disparu)</p>
<p>tu cries longtemps et ton corps est secoué de ces sanglots</p>
<p>qui te tiennent</p>
<p>qui te tiennent</p>
<p>bien en-dessous</p>
<p>de l'eau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le barrage a cédé et le ras-de-marée est arrivé</p>
<p>sanglant et cruel, il ne te laisse aucun répit, aucun moyen de t'échapper</p>
<p>tu te noies, enfin, tu bois la tasse dans un désespoir très mal dissimulé.</p>
<p>(Et il n'y a plus personne pour te sauver)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tu es seul, tu le seras sans doute</p>
<p>pour l'éternité)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. AVANT // semaine 2 // (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Après ton nez, c'est désormais tes yeux qui perlent sans cesse. Ta crise de larmes s'est terminée lorsque tu t'es endormi, pourtant, mais t'as l'impression que tes yeux eux n'ont pas fini de pleurer. Ils te piquent, te piquent si fort que tu te les frottes souvent, que t'aimerais faire plus, les gratter et les gratter encore jusqu'à ce que les picotements disparaissent – mais cela risquerait de te faire plus de bien que de mal. Tu te contentes de te mettre des gouttes régulièrement et de te les frotter, un peu malgré toi, lorsque la démangeaison se fait trop forte, tout en remerciant le ciel d'avoir réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour la fin d'après-midi. Niall te regarde avec inquiétude depuis qu'il t'a vu arriver les yeux gonflés et aussi rouges que si tu avais pleuré jusqu'au sang. Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux, en soi, mais on ne pleurait pas du sang par ici ; ça ne sonne pas très humain et c'est ce que tu es terriblement humain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu es en train de t'occuper d'une cliente et des médicaments pour son fils lorsqu'une odeur écœurante d'alcool froid te parvient au nez pourtant toujours bouché. Tu te retournes alors pour découvrir un type d'environ 35 ans, tanguant sur ses jambes alors qu'il est à l'arrêt. Il est silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, semblant attendre son tour comme d'autres attendraient la mort. La mère est méfiante et tient discrètement son fils loin de l'individu et tu la comprends. Tu n'as jamais été à l'aise avec les inconnus bourrés ou alcooliques, ils ont cette part d'imprévisibilité qui peut les rendre incontrôlables et violents, les deux choses que tu détestes affronter le plus au monde. Tu t'occupes rapidement de lui donner les médicaments dont elle a besoin afin de la laisser s'en aller, même si cela signifie aussi que tu dois t'occuper du type bourré juste après.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allez, t'es quelqu'un de fort Harry ; c'est pas un peu d'alcool qui pourrait te faire peur, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, y'a toujours Niall à l'autre comptoir, qui pourra toujours réagir si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'odeur se fait encore plus forte lorsqu'il se rapproche mais tu tentes le plus possible de l'ignorer. Tu as un petit sourire poli mais froid, tu ne voulais pas qu'il se mette à psychoter dessus et te demander si tu te fous de sa gueule. <b>« Bonjour Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? »</b> Il semble sortir de sa torpeur et t'observe quelques instants avant de vaciller. <b>« J'me suis salement amoché hier et ça a une drôle de couleur... J'me suis demandé si vous pourriez y jeter un coup d’œil, 'doc. »</b> Tu retiens ton sourire à la façon dont il t'a appelé. C'est totalement faux et tu entrouvres les lèvres pour lui déclarer que tu n'es pas médecin et qu'il devrait justement aller en voir un, mais déjà, il soulève son haut et te montre son flanc. Sale couleur, en effet. <b>« Pas vraiment envie d'prendre un rendez-vous si c'est rien... » </b>Qu'il marmonne, la voix tellement pâteuse que tu as du mal à comprendre ses mots dans un premier temps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu enfiles rapidement des gants et contournes le comptoir pour venir observer la blessure. C'est un gros hématome, mais en tâtonnant, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'un organe ait été touché. Tu peux aller prendre quelques crèmes et un anti-douleur, lui expliquant qu'il devrait les appliquer plusieurs fois par jour, tout en lui précisant bien qu'il ferait toujours mieux d'aller voir un médecin ou un urgentiste au cas où. Tu vois qu'il ne t'écoute qu'à moitié et tu te demandes si il s'en souviendra demain alors tu notes tout correctement sur chaque boîte, le nombre de prises ou d'applications, à quel moment de la journée etc... Afin qu'il n'ait pas besoin de revenir. L'air hagard, il te tend docilement sa carte lorsque tu la lui demandes et au moment de lui tendre son sac, les mots filent de ta bouche sans que tu ne puisses les retenir : <b>« Auriez-vous besoin... D'un numéro d'urgence, au cas où ? D'un numéro d'aide ? »</b> Il te dévisage longuement et toi tu souhaites soudain la paix à ton âme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pourtant, ton sac ne t'est pas jeté à la figure</p>
<p>il n'y a pas d'insultes qui fusent</p>
<p>aucune explosion de colère</p>
<p>juste une explosion</p>
<p>de rire.</p>
<p>Mais c'est pas un rire heureux, non</p>
<p>ça pourrait être ton rire si tu te forçais pas à tenir sur tes jambes</p>
<p>c'est un rire</p>
<p>rempli</p>
<p>de tristesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Vous avez l'air encore plus mal en point que moi, doc »</b> Qu'il annonce alors dans son grand éclat de rire <b>« C'est plutôt vous qui auriez besoin d'aide, j'crois, non ? »</b> Ça a l'effet d'une grande claque. Même ton client, totalement torché, se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Que tu tangues encore plus que lui, que de vous deux, le plus vacillant n'est pas lui mais toi. Tu papillonnes des yeux, choqué, avant d'avoir un petit sourire gêné et de baisser les yeux, soudain incapable de l'affronter. <b>« Ouais, peut-être... Mais moi je noie pas ça dans l'alcool. » </b>T'as essayé, c'est vrai. Ça s'est pas très bien passé, alors t'as décidé de pas recommencer. Il ricane et jette un regard à son sac dans lequel était sûrement planquée sa bouteille chérie, haussant ensuite les épaules. <b>« C'est vrai. J'vous conseille pas de le faire d'ailleurs, ça apporte rien, ça nous enterre juste un peu plus. » </b>T'es surpris par ses mots, tu ne t'attendais pas à un tel conseil. Si il a ressenti la même chose que toi quand tu as bu pour noyer tes maux, pourquoi continue-t-il dans cette voie ? Toi, ça t'a juste donné envie de fuir encore plus loin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu le dévisages, longuement. Tu te retiens de poser la question cette fois, parce que tu sens, au fond de toi, qu'il y a des comportements qui ne s'expliquent pas. Que parfois les humains ont des agissements qui ne sont pas du tout en accord avec leurs sentiments. Qu'ils se laissent glisser, juste parce qu'ils ne savent pas faire autrement. Et tu sais pas Harry, tu sais pas. Tu ne veux pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça, tu te dis que ça ne peut pas finir juste comme ça. Que ça te paraît trop simple, que la tristesse finisse toujours comme ça. Alors tu retournes à ton comptoir et rapidement, notes tous les numéros dont il aurait besoin. Quelques clics sur l'ordinateur pour ceux que tu ne connais pas, t'y as même rajouté une adresse que tu as trouvé pour les Alcooliques Anonymes, lui tendant ensuite le post-it dans un geste déterminé. <b>« Si un jour, vous sentez que vous en avez marre de vous enterrer... »</b> À nouveau, il rigole. Tu sais que c'est l'alcool qui le fait rire, tu sais que ça n'est pas vrai, qu'il ne se moque même pas de toi ; qu'il rigole tout ce qu'il ne peut pas pleurer. Alors tu ne le prends pas mal, gardes le bras tendus vers lui, le post-it en main.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Post-it qu'il finit par attraper et secouer, un sourire que tu vois comme reconnaissant aux lèvres. <b>« Merci doc. » </b>Qu'il lâche. Pas de garantie qu'il y aille, pas de promesses dans le vent, lui-même sait pas si il aura le courage d'appeler ou d'y aller un jour ; mais au moins, il a les numéros. Au moins, il a fait un premier pas loin de sa bouteille. Tu espères qu'il arrivera à faire les autres. <b>« J'espère ne jamais vous y croiser »</b> Qu'il rajoute en passant les portes automatiques de la pharmacie. Tu te tournes vers Niall qui est resté à l'affût durant toute votre conversation et qui te fait les gros yeux dès l'instant où le type est parti. <b>« T'es totalement taré ma parole, imagine il avait l'alcool violent, dans quel état j't'aurais retrouvé ??? » </b>Tu passes ta main entre tes boucles, lui souriant timidement, d'un air qui se veut désolé (mais qui ne l'est au fond pas tellement). <b>« Je sais... Désolé... C'est juste que... J'sais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait juste... Besoin d'aide ? »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niall grommelle que tu as toujours l'impression que les autres ont besoin d'aide, que c'est dans ta nature même d'être trop naïf et de vouloir toujours tendre la main, même si ça te met en danger toi. Tu ne sais pas vraiment si il a raison, toi t'as l'impression d'être toujours égoïste, de ne jamais faire attention à ton entourage – ou de le faire, mais mal. Tu fais jamais rien de bien Harry, tu sais pas faire, t'es trop bancal les autres tu ne les comprends pas t'essaies pourtant tu fais ton maximum mais ça ne marche pas. Alors, non, t'es pas comme ce que racontes Niall, tu te visualises pas comme ça mais tu ne réponds rien, ça n'avait pas grande importance de toute façon. Au moins, cette fois, rien que cette fois, tu auras eu l'impression d'être un peu utile à quelqu'un</p>
<p>et tu sais déjà que ce soir</p>
<p>tu prieras pour que cet inconnu ait eu la force</p>
<p>d'aller mieux</p>
<p>(cette force que tu n'as pas)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le reste de la journée passe sans autre incident. T'as quelques vertiges parfois mais le paracétamol est devenu ton meilleur ami et t'aide facilement à reprendre le dessus. Tu t'en vas plus tôt, laissant la fermeture à Niall, afin d'être à l'heure à ton rendez-vous chez le médecin. Tu espères intérieurement qu'il va te donner quelque chose de plus fort que du Doliprane, parce que ton état commence sérieusement à t'handicaper. Tu conduis pensivement, ta conversation avec l'homme de la pharmacie te ramenant à tes souvenirs de la veille, ces fameux souvenirs que tu tentais tant d'oublier. Dès que tu laisses tes pensées vagabonder tu les entends à nouveau en boucle, ces mots assassins, je ne t'aime plus Harry, je ne t'aime plus et ça creuse là contre ta poitrine, bientôt ça va atteindre ton centre ton cœur et il y aura ce trou toujours plus grand plus immense que jamais qui</p>
<p>t'aspirera</p>
<p>jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste</p>
<p>plus rien de toi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu n'attends pas longtemps dans la salle d'attente, un magazine attrapé totalement au hasard juste pour le plaisir d'occuper ton esprit avec des mots lus sur le papier. Tu sursautes même lorsque le médecin appelle ton nom, te redressant précipitamment pour le rejoindre et lui serrer la main d'un air un peu gêné, pas vraiment habitué à attirer autant l'attention vers toi en seulement quelques minutes, au point où tu as un peu envie de t'enterrer. Il te fait entrer et tu lui expliques tes symptômes qui apparaissent en crescendo depuis quelques jours avant de le laisser t'ausculter. Tension, respiration, oreille, nez, température, tout y passe avant qu'il ne se réinstalle et écrive quelques lignes sur son ordinateur. « Vous semblez faire une grosse allergie, monsieur Styles » Et ça te fait froncer les sourcils. Tu n'as jamais eu d'allergies, grand bien t'en fasse d'ailleurs, ton corps semble se ficher de toutes les molécules que le monde peut créer – une barrière de plus, peut-être, entre toi et le vivant, entre toi et le reste de l'univers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments assez forts au vu de l'étendue de l'allergie, ainsi qu'un test pour déterminer d'où cela pourrait provenir. Si dans une semaine, ça n'a pas d'effets, je vous conseille d'aller à l'hôpital pour des examens plus approfondis. » </b>Étrange, tout ça rien que pour une banale allergie. Ou peut-être que tu ne te rends pas réellement compte de tout l'impact que cela a sur ton corps – peut-être que tu ne te rends pas réellement compte d'où est-ce que cela a pu s'étendre. Est-ce une manifestation physique de la gangrène qui t'a enlisé dans ton amour ? Tu n'en serais pas très étonné. Tu en viens vraiment à te dire que cela serait mérité. Tu attrapes l'ordonnance, paies la consultation et t'en vas, observant longuement le papier, un léger sourire aux lèvres un peu blasé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le pharmacien que tu es arrive parfaitement à décrypter ce qu'il t'a prescrit ; c'est plus que des anti-allergènes forts, ça. Il y a de quoi assommer un éléphant, si tu le voulais. C'est peut-être la première fois que tu te dis que quelque chose cloche vraiment ; que ça va bien plus loin qu'une simple grippe, qu'une simple allergie. Que c'est un signe du destin, un signe du destin qui te dit : t'es pas fait pour vivre seul, Harry. Regarde, au bout de deux semaines, tu tombes déjà en morceaux, qu'est-ce que ça sera dans un mois ? Dans deux mois ? Peut-être que tu seras mort, qui sait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Étrangement, y penser ne te donne pas autant de sueurs froides que tu ne l'aurais imaginé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu passes prendre les médicaments et rentres chez toi dans un état second – comme si il était possible que tu sois dans un autre état que second, dernièrement –. Après avoir vérifié la notice et les heures de prise, tu prends ton premier anti-allergène et restes sur ton canapé un moment. Sans rien faire. Les yeux dans le vide, presque hagard ; il est vrai que tu n'es pas si loin de cet alcoolique, au final. Que c'est presque pire car tu n'as même pas besoin de la moindre substance dans ton corps pour être au fond du trou comme lui l'est. Mais il y a toujours</p>
<p>je ne t'aime plus</p>
<p>là, ça tourne</p>
<p>ça t'en donne des vertiges</p>
<p>(et peut-être que ta poitrine qui se serre n'est cette fois pas due à ton allergie)</p>
<p>(et peut-être que les quelques larmes qui roulent à nouveau ne sont cette fois pas dues à ton irritation)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quand tu as l'énergie de te traîner jusqu'à ton lit, tu vacilles. Tu t'écroules aussitôt sur le matelas, incapable de lutter contre les effets des médicaments, et peut-être que ça n'est pas plus mal au fond car tu aurais probablement passé une autre nuit à t'effondrer à cause,</p>
<p>une fois de plus,</p>
<p>du ras-de-marée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. AVANT // semaine 2 // (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(4)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ça n'a pas l'air de bien marcher, que tu te dis en te levant ce matin et en t'observant dans le miroir. Deux jours depuis cette fameuse prescription et tu as pourtant l'impression de devenir de plus en plus pâle – et tes yeux de plus en plus rouges. Mais tant que tu arrives à tenir debout, c'est que tu n'as pas trop à t'inquiéter, alors tu ne le fais pas. T'arrives tout de même à la pharmacie avec un plaid sur les épaules (en plein été), niquant ainsi tout le peu de glamour qui pouvait te rester, sous l'air effaré d'un Niall toujours plus inquiété. <b>« T'es certain que tes médocs marchent ? » </b>Qu'il te demande et cette synchronisation inconsciente te fait ricaner. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre vous, d'aussi loin que tu t'en souviennes ; tu penses un truc et peu de temps après, Niall l'énonce à haute voix. <b>« J'ai un doute, mais ça ne fait peut-être pas assez longtemps encore. Tant que je suis là, c'est que ça va, non ? » </b>Tu lui souris d'un air angélique alors qu'il soupire, visiblement désespéré par ton manque d'intérêt envers ta propre santé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ça n'a pas tant d'intérêt que ça pour toi ; tant que tu peux marcher, fonctionner, tu n'y portes pas grande attention. Tu n'y as jamais porté grande attention. Déjà, tout petit, c'était ta mère qui devait te forcer à aller au lit lorsque tu avais de la fièvre, parce que toi ça te passait totalement au-dessus ; tu avais beau être assommé, haletant, envahi de bouffées de chaleur, tu te disais que de toute façon ça allait vite passer et que tu n'avais pas besoin de te reposer. Tu vas accueillir la cargaison du jour, découvrant par la même occasion que ça n'est pas le même livreur qu'avant ; tu ne sais pas trop si tu dois t'en sentir attristé ou soulagé. Peut-être les deux à la fois. Si il avait été là, tu aurais senti toute la gêne que sa demande de la dernière fois a amenée et tu n'as pas vraiment l'énergie d'affronter ces silences et ces regards en coin, aujourd'hui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le temps de midi arrive plus vite que ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Lorsque la fumée de ton repas t'arrive aux narines, ton ventre se met à gargouiller et tu prends toujours ça comme un signe de bonne santé. Tant que tu as faim, c'était que tu ne vas pas si mal que ça et que tu ne vas pas tarder à guérir. Tu entames donc ton repas avec appétit sous l’œil amusé de ton meilleur ami. <b>« </b><b>Ç</b><b>a ne t'a pas fait perdre ton appétit d'ogre en tout cas. »</b> À défaut de pouvoir lui répondre (tu es poli, quand même, tu sais qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine) tu lèves plutôt le pouce en l'air afin de lui signifier qu'il a totalement raison. Tu termines ta gamelle en deux temps trois mouvements, la rangeant dans ton sac avant de te relever. Trop vite. Tu vacilles un peu, te rattrapes à la table et préfères te rasseoir le temps que les étoiles s'en aillent. <b>« … Mouais, j'ai rien dit, faut y aller pour que tu aies des vertiges quand même. »</b> que Niall rajoute, sourcils froncés. Tu le rassures d'un sourire. <b>« Je me suis juste relevé trop vite, t'inquiètes pas. » </b>Tu recommences, beaucoup plus doucement cette fois et, miracle, la pièce ne tourne pas. <b>« Tu vois ! »</b> Tu le laisses terminer son propre repas et retournes ouvrir la pharmacie un peu plus tôt que l'horaire habituel, parce que travailler est toujours le meilleur moyen pour ne pas penser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu es donc encore seul lorsqu'il passe les portes automatiques, lançant le petit carillon habituel auquel tu ne prêtes plus attention depuis longtemps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est uniquement lorsqu'il arrive devant ton comptoir que tu relèves la tête pour accueillir ton client et que tu rencontres ses pupilles.</p>
<p>Yeux bleus de mer</p>
<p>Yeux bleus des enfers</p>
<p>(ah, ça n'était donc pas l'alcool qui te l'avait fait miroiter)</p>
<p>il était donc bien réel,</p>
<p>ton noyé du bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu le dévisages, longuement, comme arrêté dans le temps. T'as l'impression de découvrir un trésor, sans réellement en comprendre les conséquences. Tu sais juste qu'il est beau, qu'il n'est pas le fruit de ton imagination et que ses larmes au bar ne l'étaient par conséquent pas non plus. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de cette information ; tu ne sais pas quoi faire tout court, en fait. Il ne doit même pas se souvenir de toi, en vérité. Il t'a bousculé sans même te regarder, sans même s'excuser, tu étais totalement insignifiant devant lui ce soir-là car la seule chose qui comptait était son chagrin. Tu le comprenais, tu le comprends toujours d'ailleurs ; toi ça fait deux semaines et t'as toujours cette impression constante d'être entouré de cette bulle de tristesse qui ne veut pas te lâcher et te pompe toute ton énergie. Le jeune homme éternue et cela te fait sursauter, semble te ramener sur Terre même si tu ne le lâches pas du regard. <b>« Euuh... B-bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »</b> B-bonjour ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais t'as quel âge, Harry, pour bégayer de façon aussi pathétique?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bordel, qu'on te donne un manuel des relations humaines pour les nuls – c'est même plus un besoin, là, c'est une nécessité. <b>« Bonjour. Il serait possible d'avoir des médicaments contre le rhume ? Sans ordonnance, vous savez, Doliprane, ce genre de trucs... » </b>Habituellement, c'est la préparatrice qui s'occupe des demandes sans ordonnance, mais elle est partie en congé maternité et vous ne l'avez pas remplacée car vous êtes dans une petite pharmacie et qu'avec de l'organisation, vous vous en sortez bien à deux. Il n'empêche qu'Emilie te manque pas mal, par moment, elle et sa bonne humeur et son ventre qui s'arrondit à vue d’œil. Ça te donnait... Du bonheur, de la légèreté, rien qu'à la voir. Et voilà que tu divagues encore, c'est ses yeux bleus (remplis de vagues) qui te regardent, ça te perturbe, ça te secoue. <b>« Oui ! J'vous apporte ça... Tout de suite. » </b>Tu te détournes le plus rapidement possible pour prendre ce qu'il cherche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le cœur battant,</p>
<p>les joues rouges</p>
<p>comme un adolescent.</p>
<p>Exactement comme à l'époque où tu as rencontré Elian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais ça n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Qui serais-tu pour avoir un premier crush seulement deux semaines après ta rupture avec ton grand amour ? Peut-être que tu te raccroches à ce qui vient, peut-être que ton cœur cherche simplement à se combler un peu, par n'importe quel moyen. Que ton trou est tellement avide de vie qu'il compte aspirer n'importe quoi, te renvoyant des sentiments qui n'existent pas vraiment. Peut-être que tu le trouves tout simplement beau, aussi ; cela peut arriver et cela ne signifie rien, à part ton penchant pour la beauté sur les visages que ton cerveau se plaît à visualiser. Même avec Elian tu as eu des crush physiques, après tout ; ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux que soudain, ta vision s'en trouve troublée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu reviens vers lui pour lui passer les médicaments qu'il lui faut, lui tendant un mouchoir lorsqu'il éternue pour la seconde fois. Maintenant que tu y penses, il a les mêmes symptômes que toi au début de la première semaine ; et, un instant amusé, tu en viendrais presque à espérer lui avoir passé tes microbes lors de votre bousculade, avant de te rappeler que tu n'as (apparemment) pas une grippe mais une allergie. Aux dernières nouvelles, une allergie ne s'attrape pas, mais la coïncidence te fait désormais froncer les sourcils. Tu te souviens du soir au bar, de ses larmes, de ta projection en miroir sur sa tristesse – s'est-il fait plaquer comme toi ? <b>« Excusez-moi, je vais vous posez une question plutôt étrange mais... Avez-vous eu une déception amoureuse, il n'y a pas longtemps ? »</b> Long silence, à nouveau, tu as fais une gaffe, mis les pieds en plein dans le plat. C'est à son tour de te dévisager, au point où tu t'en sens gêné. <b>« Je vous demande pardon ? »</b> Qu'il finit par lâcher, te donnant envie de creuser un trou au sol et de t'y planquer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il a raison de se sentir outré. Tu es un professionnel, Harry et ça n'est pas parce qu'une idée totalement loufoque et improbable t'est parvenue en tête que tu dois obligatoirement la suivre. Si tu avais pris toutes tes idées pour acquises, tu serais probablement déjà mort, par mégarde ou par manque d'instinct de survie ; c'est que tu es un peu idiot, un peu faiblard, dans la vie. Tu mordilles ta lèvre, soudain hésitant. <b>« C'est juste que... » </b>Tu le dévisages et puis tu te ravises. Cela ne sert à rien de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, n'est-ce pas ? Tes souvenirs à toi sont bien douloureux lorsqu'ils t'apparaissent seuls, tu n'aurais pas besoin qu'un inconnu vienne te les rappeler alors tu supposes que lui non plus. <b>« Non, rien, laissez tomber. Je suis désolé, c'était totalement déplacé de ma part. »</b> Tu t'occupes du paiement et lui tends son sac de médicaments. Il te fixe à nouveau longuement, comme si il te manquait une case – et t'as bien envie de le lui confirmer – avant de hausser les épaules et s'en aller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>À peine passe-t-il les portes automatiques que tu pousses un profond soupir et t'effondres sur ton comptoir. En plus de te sentir complètement stupide, tu te sens aussi vidé, pompé de tout le peu d'énergie qu'il pouvait te rester. Tu as du mal à te comprendre toi et ton impulsivité, en ce moment. D'habitude tu sais te gérer, tu sais ravaler toutes les questions que tu viens à te poser, mais depuis ta rupture c'est comme si tu avais perdu tous les filtres qui pouvaient t'empêcher de foncer droit dans le mur, tête baissée. Niall débarque alors et te vois au bout de ta vie, totalement perplexe. <b>« Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? » </b>Tu restes un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le lui raconter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tout est embrouillé dans ton esprit, y'a encore ses yeux bleus qui te hantent (et sa mine défaite, un peu décomposée) et qui te demandent si tu n'es pas fou (peut-être un peu, mais c'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi beau). <b>« Au bar, l'autre soir... J'ai rencontré un mec... Enfin, je l'ai pas rencontré, il se souvient pas de moi, on s'est juste bousculés »</b> Voilà, tu t'embrouilles, tu bafouilles, t'emmêles dans des détails qui cafouillent tout. T'essaies d'aligner des mots dans ta tête, des pensées correctes, mais y'a toujours ce flou qui te trifouille la cervelle. <b>« Mais il était... Beau... Il avait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique, bleu océan, il pleurait, dedans y'avait plein de nuages et de l'orage » </b>Tu déglutis, t'en deviendrais presque poète. <b>« Il vient de passer. Pour des médicaments contre le rhume. Comme moi, au début, tu sais. Et il pleurait, l'autre jour. J'me suis dis... Que ça pouvait pas être un hasard » </b>Tu baisses le ton, toi-même honteux de ce que tu es en train de raconter – c'est stupide, stupide, totalement ringard. <b>« Alors j'lui ai demandé si... Il venait pas de vivre une déception amoureuse, comme moi. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long silence. Tu sens arriver la crise de rire d'ici et tu le comprends totalement ; si les rôles étaient inversés, tu te moquerais aussi. Et tu te demanderais si il n'avait pas perdu la tête aussi. Mais pour toi, on sait tous très bien que c'est le cas. <b>« Bref. Il s'est énervé et il est parti après avoir eu ses médicaments. Voilà. J'me sens misérable. Pour changer. » </b>Niall s'approche, toujours sans rigoler, ce qui est plutôt surprenant. Il s'appuie sur toi, te fixant droit dans les yeux et très sérieux te demande : <b>« Tu te sens si seul que ça ? »</b> Tu es perplexe, tu ne t'attendais absolument pas à une telle question. Voir ton meilleur ami s'inquiéter à ce point, pour une anecdote qui est, de base, censée être drôle, te touche et te fait culpabiliser à la fois. Tu te redresses loin du comptoir, essayant de tenir debout par toi-même, et secoues la tête. <b>« Non. Pas du tout. » </b>C'est vrai (à peu près). Tu te sens incompris, oui, parce qu'une rupture amène ces sentiments qu'on pensait toujours uniques et invécus avant, parce qu'il y a de ces peines qu'on croyait réservées juste pour nous. Mais tu ne te sens pas seul, enfin, pas vraiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parce que tu l'as lui, et que tu es très bien au courant de sa présence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors Niall sourit, visiblement soulagé. Sa main glisse sur ton épaule quelques instants avant de se retirer et il retrouve son air taquin. Tu vois la moquerie arriver à dix kilomètres et tu ne te loupes pas. <b>« Et du coup, tu pensais vraiment partager une maladie d'amour totalement inconnue avec un parfait étranger ? Sais-tu le nombre de rhume des foins et d'allergies qui tournent en ce moment, Harry Styles ? Tu as vraiment beaucoup trop d'imagination. »</b> Il éclate de rire et tu glousses avec lui. Tu sais à quel point c'est stupide, tu es pharmacien pas écrivain – les situations fantastiques n'existent pas, dans la réalité. Tu es logique et scientifique et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une maladie apparaît, encore moins uniquement basée sur une rupture ou tout autre perturbation reliée à nos émotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu hoches la tête, à présent plus alerte. Moins dans les vapes, moins dans tes rêves. Ce sont ses yeux, ils t'ont plongé dans un autre monde, un autre univers, un truc rempli de gris et de tristesse. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu as les idées plus claires. Tu penses tout de même à regarder son prénom sur ton ordinateur, parce que tu te rends compte que tu n'as même pas pensé à le vérifier au moment de son achat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis.</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson.</p>
<p>(Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu trouves que</p>
<p>ce prénom</p>
<p>lui correspond</p>
<p>parfaitement.)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. AVANT // semaine 3 // (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>t r o i s i è m e  s e m a i n e.</em>
</p><p>(1)</p><p> </p><p>Cela commence à devenir pénible.</p><p> </p><p>Chaque jour qui passe est un calvaire de plus en plus lourd à porter. Tu en viens même à regretter les premiers jours après votre rupture – la douleur psychologique te semble moins gênante que ton allergie qui ne fait que s'aggraver. Ces médicaments ne marchent vraiment pas et à vrai dire, tu commencent un peu à désespérer. Ce matin, tu as galéré à te lever ; et par-là, tu entends encore plus que d'habitude. Tout ton corps hurlait de douleur, la source de ton mal semblant partir de tes poumons pour se diffuser dans tout le reste, jusqu'à la pointe de tes doigts de pied. Ton nez est totalement pris et tes yeux ne font que pleurer – quelle belle métaphore de ta vie, ces derniers temps. T'essaies de garder le moral (autant que tu le peux avec une fraîche rupture et une allergie à assommer un éléphant), mais tu sens que ton corps n'allait pas tarder à lâcher.</p><p> </p><p>Tu vas toujours à la pharmacie, malgré tout. Parce que tu ne veux pas que Niall s'inquiète encore plus, parce que tu en as marre qu'on soit toujours derrière toi à te couver, ces yeux remplis de pitié et de préoccupation qui ne font que de te suivre partout à longueur de journée. Tu gardes la face, parce que tu veux être grand Harry ; et que les grands, ils gèrent leur santé tout seuls. Le truc, c'est que tu ne veux pas non plus aller à l'hôpital comme t'a conseillé ton médecin. Les hôpitaux, ça te fait flipper. Les murs sont trop blancs, les couloirs trop blancs, les infirmier.e.s trop débordé.e.s. Et la mort, la mort qui rôde partout. Si t'allais à l'hôpital, tu aurais l'impression de</p><p>mourir</p><p>un peu plus encore</p><p>(de signer ton arrêt de mort).</p><p> </p><p>Tu repousses le moment, un maximum. T'en viens à prier d'être obligé d'y aller car plus tu y penses, plus tu sens ton angoisse monter, enserrer ton cou, t'étrangler. Tu étouffes rien qu'à l'idée, alors tu joues l'autruche, plantes ta tête dans le sol et t'évites un maximum d'y penser. T'as un peu honte, d'être terrifié comme ça, de jouer le gamin têtu et coincé dans ses décisions ; t'as rien vécu de particulier, pourtant, pour développer cette peur-là. Bien entendu, personne n'aime les hôpitaux, personne n'a envie d'y aller et d'y séjourner, mais toi, c'était plus profond que ça. Tu n'irais pas jusqu'à la phobie mais ça y ressemblerait presque.</p><p> </p><p>Au fond, t'as peur</p><p>d'y rentrer et de ne</p><p>jamais</p><p>en ressortir</p><p>(de mourir</p><p>sans jamais n'avoir rien</p><p>accompli.)</p><p>De devenir</p><p>un fantôme rempli de</p><p>regrets</p><p>- trop jeune, trop tôt, encore plein de volontés plein de vœux à exaucer -</p><p>Combien d'entre vous ont-ils perdu la vie bien avant d'arriver au bout du chemin de leurs rêves ? Tu ne veux pas faire partie de ces gens-là</p><p>et paradoxalement, la meilleure solution pour toi est</p><p>d'ignorer</p><p>les signaux que ton corps t'envoie,</p><p>de passer outre</p><p>sur tous les symptômes qui te grignotent</p><p>le corps et l'esprit (et la vie).</p><p> </p><p>Un carton à porter. Tu t'accroupis comme on te l'a appri, c'est meilleur pour ton dos Harry alors toi t'obéis sagement et tu ne te penches jamais, tu t'accroupis. Tes bras entourent la boîte dans un geste pourtant habituel mais beaucoup moins assuré qu'à l'habitude. Tu appuies sur tes cuisses, te relèves ; effort de trop, peut-être. Tu tangues, soudain, beaucoup. La réserve tourne autour de toi, tes yeux voient des points blancs et tes poumons te brûlent car ton souffle s'est coupé lors du processus. Tu ne peux te rattraper à rien, cette fois. Pas de seconde chance, incapable de sauver les apparences. Tu t'écroules dans un bruit sourd, le carton se défait et les boîtes de médicaments s'étalent sur le sol. Ta tête heurte le sol, un peu sèchement, si bien que tu restes quelques longues secondes sonné par terre, incapable de te relever.</p><p>Ah,</p><p>voilà</p><p>t'as cédé.</p><p>Ça n'a pas duré si longtemps que ça, finalement.</p><p> </p><p>Niall débarque en courant, un air affolé au visage – enfin, tu le supposes, car tu vois un peu flou, t'en plisses même les yeux lorsque tu essaies de te focaliser sur son visage. <b>« Putain, merde, Harry ! »</b> Il se précipite pour t'aider à te redresser, mais tu tangues à nouveau, tu te raccroches à lui comme à une bouée en pleine mer et bordel, qu'est-ce que t'es pathétique. Tu lui marmonnes une excuse tout en ayant l'impression de ne faire que ça, à longueur de temps : t'excuser. T'excuser de pas être doué, t'excuser de pas avoir tact, de pas assez réfléchir, t'excuser d'être toi, de déranger, d'exister. Bordel, tu aimerais pouvoir t'excuser d'exister, réellement. Dire, je suis désolé d'être là, je suis désolé je sais que je te pèse, je sais que je ne te sers pas à grand chose dans la vie, que tu me traînes, je suis désolé d'exister, sans qu'on ne te contredise juste par principe.</p><p> </p><p>Parce qu'au fond, tout est vrai, Harry ; t'es un boulet et t'aurais bien aimé qu'on te réponde « c'est pas grave » lorsque tu t'excuses d'exister, plutôt qu'un habituel « non, c'est pas vrai » qu'ils ne pensent qu'à moitié. Tu ne leur en veux même pas. C'est normal, de réfuter ce genre de mots un peu tabous, ça s'appelle être humain, et l’être humain ne veut pas entendre que parfois, certaines personnes devraient s'excuser d'exister, rien qu'une fois, rien qu'un instant. Niall te traîne jusqu'à la salle de repos, te laissant tomber dans l'une des chaises en grognant. À nouveau, tu t'excuses, les yeux fermés parce que t'as remarqué que ça tournait moins lorsque tes yeux n'étaient pas mis à l'épreuve et cette fois, il te répond un rapide « pas de problème » avant de te mettre un verre d'eau en main, presque de force.</p><p> </p><p>Tu l'engloutis d'un coup et lui en redemandes même un deuxième, que tu avales tout aussi rapidement. Visiblement, la maladie t'empêche aussi de ressentir tes besoins primaires, car la grande soif n'apparaît que maintenant. Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux, la pièce tourne moins, même si tu ne te risques pas à te remettre debout tout de suite. Niall te semble bien plus clair maintenant et il paraît assez... Irrité. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine dans un air sévère et parfois tu en viens à te demander si il est ton meilleur ami ou ton père – probablement un peu des deux, en fait. <b>« Tu comptais retourner consulter quand, au juste ?! »</b> Tu grimaces un peu, pris sur le fait. Tu ne sais même pas quoi répondre et il n'en a pas besoin, de toute façon, car il continue sur sa lancée. <b>« Dès que tu te sens mieux, tu rentres chez toi et tu prends un autre rendez-vous d'urgence chez le médecin. Ou va à l'hôpital direct, ça sera plus simple, même si j'ai étrangement un doute sur le fait que tu suives ce dernier conseil. »</b> Allez, une preuve de plus qu'il te connaît absolument par cœur. Tu baisses les yeux dans un petit air désolé, semblable à celui d'un chien battu. <b>« Si j'ai pas ton arrêt de travail ce soir ou demain matin maximum, c'est moi qui viens t'étriper, tu m'entends ? » </b>Hochement de tête. Oui, tu l'entends bien. Niall, il est pas très grand et il en impose pas des masses, surtout avec son air si sympa et avenant ; mais t'es bien placé pour savoir que lorsqu'il s'énerve vraiment, il ne faut pas être dans les parages et encore moins la cible de sa colère.</p><p> </p><p>Du coup, tu attends sagement que les vertiges passent totalement. Ça met un peu plus de temps que les autres fois et pour t'y aider tu dois boire pas mal d'autres verres d'eau, mais tu finis par parvenir à te mettre debout sans vaciller. Tu rassembles donc tes affaires, te faisant le plus petit possible car tu sais bien que tu as assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas quand même dire au revoir Niall et lui souhaiter bonne chance car gérer la pharmacie seul va être compliqué et tu le sais parfaitement. Il va sûrement prendre la remplaçante d'Emilie que vous n'avez pas voulu chercher jusqu'à présent. Fichue allergie – elle n'aurait pas pu venir un peu après ?</p><p> </p><p>(Fichue séparation – elle n'aurait pas pu se passer plus tard ? Par exemple,</p><p>au moment où</p><p>ton cœur y aurait été</p><p>préparé</p><p>- comme si on pouvait se préparer aux affres de l'amour -.)</p><p> </p><p>Tu rentres chez toi et après avoir bu encore deux grands verres d'eau, tu t'effondres sur ton lit. Le seul avantage de cette allergie, peut-être, est que tu n'arrives même plus à rester éveillé pour souffrir de ton amour perdu. Tu t'endors toujours comme une masse, ces temps-ci, même si malgré toutes ces heures de sommeil que tu alignes de plus en plus, ton état ne s'améliore pas.Tu dors une bonne partie de l'après-midi et à ton réveil, malgré la douleur toujours cuisante de tes poumons et ton nez toujours aussi bouché, tu te sens légèrement plus alerte. Assez pour appeler le cabinet médical et expliquer ta situation. Tu n'y rajoutes pas trop de détails afin qu'il ne te renvoie pas à l'hôpital, juste assez pour expliquer que tu as besoin de cet arrêt de travail assez rapidement. Résultat : un rendez-vous dans une heure à peine.</p><p> </p><p>Tu te lèves et t'efforces de boire à nouveau afin de ne pas finir dans la même situation que tout à l'heure, même si la sensation de soif t'est totalement passée. Tu te prépares ensuite pour ton rendez-vous, checkant bien si tu n'as rien oublié car tu es certain que si tu ne récupères pas ton arrêt de travail à ce rendez-vous là, tu ne seras plus de ce monde dès demain. Sur le chemin pour le cabinet, tu constates alors qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passe, tu n'as plus vraiment une minute à toi, tu cours toujours partout ou dors ; ce qui, par conséquent, a fortement diminué le temps que tu passes à déprimer sur ta rupture. C'est pas que tu l'aimes moins, loin de là. Tu aurais bien aimé, pourtant ; mais tu la sens, là, contre ta poitrine, cette chaleur écrasante de ton amour qui brûle toujours en toi, plus forte que jamais. Il n'est pas prêt de disparaître, ton amour, tu en as pas l'impression. Il semble juste un peu plus facile à contrôler. Tu t'habitues à ta situation, petit à petit, pas à pas. Tu l'acceptes, lentement.</p><p> </p><p>Mais si il revenait demain, tu serais incapable de lui dire non. C'est normal, tu supposes ; c'est encore tôt, bien trop tôt pour que tu parviennes à te détacher de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Le rendez-vous passe plutôt rapidement. Ton médecin ne peut pas te prescrire quelque chose de plus fort car ça n'existe pas, en revanche il te répète plusieurs fois d'aller faire des examens, tellement inquiet qu'un idiot comprendrait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. En fait, il insiste tellement que tu finis par lui promettre d'y passer dans la semaine - et Dieu seul sait à quel point tu es incapable de mentir -. Tu ressors vingt minutes plus tard du cabinet, ton arrêt de travail en main, encore un peu sonné par son insistance et la promesse qu'il t'a arrachée. Toi, à l'hôpital, par toi-même. Tu penses aussitôt à demander à Niall de t'accompagner pour te rassurer, mais tu te ravises, te contentant simplement de lui envoyer que tu as ton arrêt de travail comme il te l'a demandé. Tu dois être grand, Harry ; tu dois être un adulte, désormais, et les adultes ne se font pas « accompagner à l'hôpital pour se rassurer ».</p><p> </p><p>Ton meilleur ami t'indique que tu n'as pas besoin de le ramener à la pharmacie, qu'il va plutôt venir le chercher et que de ton côté tu dois rentrer et te reposer. Il faut dire que cette petite escapade chez le médecin t'a épuisé et c'est un peu irritant à constater ; tu ne peux plus rien faire sans te sentir fatigué, vidé, et ça n'a rien de psychologique cette fois. Tu te dépêches de rentrer, presses le pas, ignorant tes poumons qui te brûlent sous cette légère accélération, ravi de retrouver le confort de ton appartement malgré tous les souvenirs qui s'en dégagent toujours. Niall rajoute qu'il sera là dans une demi-heure environ, ce qui te laisse le temps de t'étendre dans ton canapé et de fermer les yeux – juste un peu, que tu te dis, juste un peu. Pas longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>Tu t'endors.</p><p> </p><p>C'est les tambourinements à la porte qui te réveillent en sursaut. Un rapide coup d’œil sur ton portable t'indique que Niall a essayé de t'appeler pas mal de fois, sans succès car tu n'as absolument rien entendu, malgré ta sonnerie pourtant mise au maximum. Tu te relèves d'un bond, ignorant le vertige qui te prend pour aller lui ouvrir. <b>« Putain Harry ! J'étais prêt à appeler les pompiers là ! »</b> Il s'énerve, évidemment, dans son regard on peut y lire toute la panique qu'il a dû ressentir – qu'il ressent encore. Honteux, tu baisses la tête, pour la seconde fois de la journée déjà. <b>« Pardon, Ni. Je me suis endormi, j'ai rien entendu... » </b>Il pousse un long soupir et ses doigts se glissent entre tes boucles, les ébouriffant dans un geste tendre. Ses bras t'entourent ensuite, t'emmenant dans une douce étreinte pendant un instant. <b>« C'est bon, c'est moi qui t'ai dit de te reposer. Alors, le médecin a dit quoi ? »</b> Tu lui souris timidement avant d'aller chercher l'arrêt de travail et le lui remettre. Pour deux semaines, à prolonger si nécessaire que ton médecin t'a précisé, mais tu n'espères quand même pas arriver là.</p><p> </p><p><b>« Que ça n'est pas normal. Qu'avec les médicaments, ça aurait au moins dû ne pas s'aggraver autant. » </b>Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, tu sais que ça risque juste de l'énerver et l'inquiéter encore plus que nécessaire. Niall fronce les sourcils ne paraît pas plus surpris que ça, un peu comme toi ; vous l'avez déjà deviné depuis un moment, que l'allergie ne va pas dans le bon sens. <b>« Du coup je dois aller faire des examens plus approfondis à l'hôpital... »</b> Ça se lit sur ton visage, que tu n'as aucune envie d'y aller, que ça ne t'enchante pas du tout. Tu grimaces légèrement, ta mine se déforme sous la peur et l'inquiétude, c'est plus fort que toi. Ton meilleur ami passe un rapide regard sur ton arrêt de travail, pour vérifier que tout soit en ordre, avant de le ranger dans son sac. <b>« Je t'accompagnerai. » </b>Son ton ne laisse aucune place à la protestation, parce qu'il te connaît assez bien pour savoir que ça te gêne d'être encore si dépendant des autres et en particulier de lui. Malgré ça, tu t'en sens soulagé ; tu n'as pas à y aller seul, tu n'as pas à affronter l'hôpital par toi-même.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, quand grandiras-tu, Harry.</p><p> </p><p><b>« Merci Ni. »</b> Il te sourit, comme toujours, dès que tu le remercies il te fait ce sourire-là, celui qui veut dire : ne t'inquiète de rien, je suis là. Sans lui, tu aurais craqué depuis bien longtemps ; sans lui, tu serais mort depuis un bon moment. <b>« Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, moi je dois retrouver la personne qui vous remplacera toi et Emilie. Jt'appelle demain, okay ? » </b>Vif hochement de tête, tu le laisses ouvrir la porte, lui faisant un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Il s'en va et tu te tournes à nouveau vers le salon, tes pupilles parcourant longuement l'appartement trop vide. Tu devrais penser à te prendre un animal, tiens. Un chat, un chien, un lapin peut-être, un autre être vivant que toi pour combler ce silence beaucoup trop imposant dans cet appartement (ou plutôt dans ton cœur tremblotant).</p><p> </p><p>L'idée s'efface aussi vite qu'elle est venue – tu ne sais même pas t'occuper de toi-même, Harry, même pas capable d'aller à l'hôpital tout seul. Tu ne vas pas te risquer à prendre un animal,</p><p> </p><p>il serait bien trop malheureux avec toi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. AVANT // semaine 3 // (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu devrais te reposer. Tu le sais, Harry, que tu ne devrais pas bouger de chez toi, rester au lit, dormir – laisser ton corps reprendre des forces et lutter contre ce qui est en train de te bouffer. Tu devrais, mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu es quelqu'un qui s'ennuie plutôt vite, enfermé chez lui à ne rien faire et maintenant que tu as officiellement arrêté de travail pendant deux semaines, tu as envie d'en profiter un peu. Tu ne comptes rien faire de fou, juste ce que tu as toujours repoussé par soi-disant manque de temps. Tu n'as pas lu un livre depuis des mois et maintenant que tu t'es enfin posé, tu en as de nouveau envie. Ce n'était pas une activité qui te demandait trop d'efforts, ça ; le truc, c'est que tu n'as plus aucun bouquin à lire chez toi, tu as rapporté les derniers à la bibliothèque il y a un petit bout de temps déjà.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu devrais te reposer ; tu vas te reposer. Mais avant ça, il faut que tu sortes, une toute dernière fois. Un petit aller-retour à la bibliothèque, cela devrait être simple non ? Tout d'abord, sortir du lit ; c'est assurément la partie la plus compliquée. Parce que tous les matins, tes poumons brûlent encore plus que le reste de la journée. Les médicaments ne font plus du tout effet, ils se sont totalement dissous dans ton corps et c'est toujours à ce moment-là que tu te rends compte que même si ils n'enraient pas l'avancée de la maladie, ils te permettent en revanche de mieux la vivre, d'apaiser les douleurs et les brûlures de l'intérieur. Tu mets vingt bonnes minutes à attendre que le feu s'apaise légèrement – bien trop légèrement – avant de parvenir à te redresser dans un grognement. Première étape : réussie. Tu te traînes jusqu'à la salle de bain, avalant rapidement ton cachet avant de te glisser sous le jet brûlant de ta douche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est déjà beaucoup mieux. Tu vas y arriver. Un aller-retour, tout simple ; tu ne feras rien de plus, tu te le promets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ton corps a bien tenu le travail à la pharmacie depuis tout ce temps ; il peut bien tenir un passage rapide par la bibliothèque, non ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il faut encore que le médicament fasse effet, pour ça. Tu passes par la case cuisine, fixant quelques instants ta machine à café en te demandant si tu en as envie, décidant finalement que non, pas du tout. Tu vas donc t'écrouler sur ton canapé en attendant que la douleur s'apaise un peu, maudissant ces fichues pilules d'être de plus en plus lentes avant de faire effet. Tu ne te donnes pas le droit d'être en colère contre Elian, contre votre rupture, tu ne te donnes pas le droit de lui en vouloir, de le maudire. Mais rien ne t'empêche de le faire contre la maladie. Et bordel, qu'est-ce que tu lui en veux, de t'arracher ainsi à ton quotidien, à la pharmacie, à tes amis, à ta déprime aussi – tu te dis que tu ne peux même pas faire le deuil de ton amour correctement que déjà, tu devais faire face à autre chose de bien plus grand, de bien plus grave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Le deuil de toi-même</p>
<p>peut-être</p>
<p>parce qu'au fond n'es-tu pas en train de</p>
<p>pourrir</p>
<p>de l'intérieur ?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Il ne vaut mieux pas penser à la maladie et jusqu'où elle va t'emmener -.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu somnoles, encore. C'est l'autre versant de la maladie, du corps qui lutte mais qui pourrit : le sommeil, qu'on pense réparateur, qui en fait te permet surtout de survivre et de tenir sans réellement te réparer. Peut-être qu'il est impossible de te réparer, en vérité ; peut-être qu'il est bien trop tard, que tu es bien trop atteint, bien trop cassé. Que tu auras beau dormir des heures, des semaines, des mois, le sommeil ne parviendra pas à te remettre sur pieds, à tout arranger. Tu vois bien un médecin te dire ça : « Monsieur, vous êtes condamné. On ne peut pas vous réparer. » À la place de son stéthoscope, une clé à molette qu'il tiendrait fermement entre ses mains. Le corps est une mécanique compliquée, reliée si étroitement au cœur que ça en est presque irréel ; et ton cœur à toi, il tangue depuis longtemps, il était évident qu'il allait finir par entraîner ton corps dans sa chute infinie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si tu n'avais pas aussi peur de la mort, tu t'en sentirais presque exalté ; tu es l'étude parfaite de la relation, si incompréhensible, entre le corps et l'esprit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu dors encore une bonne demi-heure, songe sans rêve car peu profond. Lorsque tes yeux se rouvrent à nouveau, la brûlure est moindre et tu as assez d'énergie pour te relever tout de suite et enfiler tes chaussures. Tu fais bien attention à ne pas oublier ta carte d'adhésion ni tes clés et te voilà parti. Descendre les escaliers du hall de ton immeuble te demande bien moins de souffle que de les monter, mais tu crains déjà le retour, les livres entre les mains. Tu n'aurais sûrement pas bougé d'ici si il n'y avait pas eu l'ascenseur pour t'éviter cet effort, déjà, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à toutes ces personnes en difficulté qui pourtant en sont privées. Tu te sens soudain chanceux alors que ça ne devrait pas arriver, que cela devrait être juste normalisé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La bibliothèque est calme et silencieuse. L'air légèrement frais qui s'en dégage te fait du bien. L'ambiance t'apaise. Tu as toujours adoré le silence, Harry ; tu es quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les stimulations sensorielles trop extrêmes, qui préfère le calme au bruit, les couleurs pastels aux couleurs vives, les goûts sucrés aux goûts épicés... La seule exception est le toucher, tu n'as jamais refusé un câlin, tu tombes même très vite en manque d'affection (autant dire que tu es en train de crever, ces temps-ci). Tu t'avances entre les bibliothèques, ton regard passe sur les reliures, lit les titres, découvre les couleurs, les teintes, les mots. Tout te donne envie et en même temps rien ; comme toujours, tu attends de tomber sur le coup de cœur. Un titre qui te prendra aux tripes, qui te fera te dire : oui, c'est celui-là que je veux lire, c'est celui-là que je veux tenir entre mes mains et découvrir. Tu t'arrêtes parfois pour en attraper un, le tourner et lire le résumé derrière, c'est la deuxième étape de ta sélection si particulière.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu avances sans vraiment regarder où tu vas, les yeux rivés sur le roman que tu as pioché. Tu sais pourtant que tu devrais pas faire ça, que tu devrais plutôt rester concentré sur ce que tu fais, les yeux sur le trottoir Harry que maman te répétait tout le temps mais, trop tard. Tu t'entrechoques contre une autre personne, ton livre tombe et lorsque tu portes ton attention sur elle, tu te demandes si tu n'es pas tombé dans une dimension parallèle bourrée de clichés de film en tous genres. Parce que ces yeux que tu vois là, tu aurais espéré ne pas les recroiser. Louis te dévisage d'un air impassible, tu n'arrives pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il pense (sûrement que tu es lourd et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de te revoir ici) et c'est si angoissant. Tu n'aimes pas ça, de pas réussir à savoir ce que les autres pensent de toi ; c'est toujours très important pour toi, de le deviner, d'être certain que tu fais bien (même si tu ne fais jamais bien</p>
<p>la preuve</p>
<p>Elian est parti.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis se penche et ramasse le livre pour te le rendre. Tes doigts enserrent fortement la couverture, et ouais, t'as vraiment l'impression d'être dans une scène clichée à souhait, t'es même pas très loin de regarder autour de toi pour trouver les caméras cachées. <b>« Merci... » </b>Que tu souffles, du bout des lèvres, sans vraiment le regarder. Tu fuis ses yeux bleus, t'as trop peur de t'y noyer. T'en peux plus de boire la tasse toi, t'as assez donné, tu aimerais juste te reposer. Faire la planche au milieu de l'océan en regardant le ciel azur au-dessus de toi. Est-ce trop demander ? <b>« De rien. » </b>Il parle un peu du nez et malgré toi, tu te dis que c'est mignon. Mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il te passe devant, s'éloigne, s'en va.cx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te surprends à regretter,</p>
<p>tu te surprends à souhaiter</p>
<p>qu'il se retourne et revienne te parler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu ne veux pas affronter ses yeux mais tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas besoin de réellement les voir pour les imaginer. Tu les vois, ils sont gravés là juste derrière tes paupières, au creux de tes rétines, les yeux de Louis te hantent et tu te demandes si ça n'était pas une nouvelle malédiction, une de plus pour te maudire de ton existence. Tu déglutis et vas rapidement poser ton roman, soudain devenu totalement inintéressant, souhaitant juste t'éloigner le plus loin possible de sa présence. Tu te diriges vers les escaliers menant à l'autre étage de la bibliothèque, par réflexe. Intérieurement, tu te répètes que c'est parce que tu voulais regarder le rayon de la poésie, mais tu n'arrives même pas à mentir à toi-même. Tu veux juste prendre tes distances, être soudain incapable de le voir car autrement, tu te retourneras toujours vers lui, tu en es certain. Et tu ne veux plus te tourner vers les autres, Harry – trop de douleur, trop d'incertitude, trop de sentiments et toi, tu ne veux que du calme, un peu de calme avant d'affronter la prochaine tempête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le truc, c'est que tu en as oublié</p>
<p>ta maladie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une marche, deux marches, trois marches. Plus aucune marche après la cinquième, tu restes planté là, idiot que tu es, le souffle court, tes poumons te brûlent. T'as mal, si mal que tu en perds toute ton énergie, tes jambes te lâchent, ne te laissent d'autres choix que celui de t'asseoir en plein milieu de l'escalier. La main posée sur la poitrine qui se soulève, encore et encore, le feu qui se propage dans tout ton corps et qui te fait grimacer, qui te fait presque pleurer. <b>« Vous allez bien ? » </b>Et voilà. Tu voulais te faire fantôme, Harry, t'effacer le plus possible, attraper une gomme et te gommer, mais tu te retrouves à attirer toute l'attention de celui que tu voulais absolument fuir. <b>« Oui... Ca va... »</b> Pas du tout. Tu lui parles comme un type en pleine crise asthmatique. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, d'ailleurs – piètre acteur, comme toujours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce qui t'étonne, en revanche</p>
<p>c'est qu'il se glisse à tes côtés</p>
<p>sans un mot, sans que tu n'aie rien demandé.</p>
<p>Comme si il t'attendait,</p>
<p>comme si il te soutenait</p>
<p>tout ça dans un parfait silence</p>
<p>que tu ne comprends pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu le dévisages et plus tes yeux glissent sur ses traits, plus ta respiration se calme. Il tourne la tête vers toi et ses yeux – ses yeux. À nouveau. Tu plonges, à pieds joints. Tu t'en fiches, soudain, de boire la tasse, si le verre n'est rempli que de lui. Qu'est-il en train de te faire ? Tu ne veux pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que d'Elian – seras-tu capable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que d'Elian ?</p>
<p>Tu te poses la question, un instant tu te dis que non</p>
<p>que Louis est peut-être juste</p>
<p>ton sauveur (ton Messie)</p>
<p>qu'il est là, qu'il est beau, qu'il est en vie</p>
<p>quand toi tu es</p>
<p>à moitié mort</p>
<p>- à moitié meurtri -.</p>
<p>Il finit par se redresser et te tendre la main pour t'aider à en faire de même. Tu fixes sa main, elle est assez petite, ses doigts sont si fins ; maintenant que tu y penses, Louis est bien plus petit que toi, mais c’était le cas pour Elian aussi – tu es grand, bien trop grand pour ton caractère, Harry. Tu aimes être aimé, être chouchouté, être serré et bercé, mais c'était plutôt toi qui doit faire la grande cuillère en général. Tu attrapes sa main, timidement, il te tire, elle est chaude, tu aimerais la sentir sur ta joue – tu aimerais que sa main te fasse comprendre que tout ira bien. Il te fixe, à nouveau, avant de détourner le visage, le plus loin possible de toi. Pour éternuer, une fois, deux fois... Trois fois. Bingo. Ça te fait sourire, un peu, mais tu le caches autant que possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir d'une maladie)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« </b><b>À</b><b> vos souhaits. »</b> Il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, comme irrité. <b>« Ne me vouvoie pas, par pitié, je ne suis pas ton client là. »</b> Vraiment étrange cet homme. Tu hoches cependant la tête et observes le reste des marches à gravir, qui te semblent, en cet instant, aussi hautes que l'Everest. Louis passe son bras autour du tien, te souffle un <b>« appuie-toi sur moi »</b> et t'aide à monter. Tu te laisses manier, sa présence t'apaise, son parfum flotte dans l'air et t'aide à reprendre tes respirations. Tu as l'impression que tes poumons sont plus ouverts lorsqu'il est là, qu'ils te brûlent moins – t'as peur de sa présence mais ton corps lui semble la réclamer. Vous vous connaissez à peine, c'est si étrange – tu as l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu le remercies, encore et c'est à ton tour de t'éloigner. Le rayon de la poésie comme échappatoire, bunker dans lequel se planquer, pourtant mis à découvert. T'as besoin de quelques minutes pour te poser, laisser ton corps se remettre de l'effort que tu lui as demandé. Tu te sens très vieux, Harry ; tu as l'impression de tomber en morceaux, déjà. Que ton enveloppe charnelle n'arrive plus à suivre ton rythme, qu'elle se craquelle et se décompose – c'est un sentiment si effrayant et si frustrant. Tu souhaites faire tellement de choses mais ton corps t'en empêche totalement. Est-ce donc ça, la véritable maladie ? Celle qui nous envahit totalement, nous laisse plus capable de rien, alité, épuisé, pour un rien, une main levée ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Celle qui nous oblige à tout revoir, à tout repenser</p>
<p>tout en nous laissant dans l'incapacité de prévoir ou même d'imaginer</p>
<p>une vie où elle ne serait plus là</p>
<p>est-ce donc ça, la vraie maladie</p>
<p>(le handicap</p>
<p>mot qui fâche.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu attrapes deux petits livres qui t'intéressent. Tu aimes la poésie, pas forcément celle qui rime mais celle qui prend aux tripes ; où chaque tournure a comme l'effet d'un poison ou d'un électrisant. Choc sous leurs mots qui touchent en plein dans le mille, qui sonnent comme le glas de notre vie, qui la pointe du doigt et nous dit : on peut vivre mieux que ça (ou vivre pire que ça). Tu serres tes nouveaux trésors contre toi, tu te dis qu'un roman et cela ira, que la maladie ne te laisse pas vraiment le temps de lire longtemps avant de t'obliger à t'écrouler. Yeux fermés, sommeil forcé, peut-être qu'un jour tu ne te réveilleras pas ; vie interrompue, coupée en plein milieu. Lorsque tu ressors de tes étagères, Louis a disparu et un mélange de déception et de soulagement pose un goût amer sur ta langue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La descente est sûrement plus facile que la montée mais sans Louis, tu ne veux pas t'y risquer, préférant aller appeler l'ascenseur. Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure dans la bibliothèque mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de regarder autour de toi en espérant ne pas croiser ces regards suspicieux qui pensent que tu utilises l'ascenseur par pure fainéantise. Tu n'en vois pas, soupires de soulagement et pénètres dans la cabine, la laissant atteindre le rez-de-chaussée en moins de deux minutes. Pas d'effort et pas de poumons qui brûlent (pas de sauveur aux yeux bleus pour venir te réceptionner), tu peux te diriger tranquillement jusqu'au bureau de la bibliothécaire pour lui présenter tes livres suivis de ta carte d’adhérent, le tout dans un sourire pour dire bonjour. Il y a des jours où parler beaucoup te demande beaucoup d'effort. Où tu n'as pas envie de pousser sur ta voix, d'utiliser tes cordes vocales ou tout simplement de rompre le silence intérieur qui t'habite. Aujourd'hui est un jour comme cela et le peu de mots que tu as échangés avec Louis en est bien la preuve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu la remercies du bout des lèvres, tout de même, avant de ranger tes nouvelles acquisitions provisoires dans ton sac. Un regard vers l'extérieur, tu as encore tout le chemin du retour à faire mais</p>
<p>tu as l'impression d'aller mieux, soudain</p>
<p>comme si tes poumons s'étaient légèrement</p>
<p>dégagés.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. AVANT // semaine 3 // (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu observes, un peu effaré, les deux lourdauds qui se sont incrustés chez toi comme si de rien n'était. Étalés sur ton canapé comme si c'était le leurs, ils se battent en cet instant pour savoir quel pion du monopoly ils vont avoir. Maintenant que tu les observes un peu plus attentivement – maintenant que ta bulle d'amour s'est percée et que tu as pu te reconnecter à la réalité – tu peux t'apercevoir d'à quel point ils sont proches. D'à quel point ils s'entendent bien et se ressemblent, aussi, tous les deux, au point où tu te demandes pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore ensemble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah oui,</p>
<p>parce que Zayn est soi-disant hétéro</p>
<p>et Niall trop trouillard pour tenter de passer au-dessus.</p>
<p>(Comme si tu pouvais te permettre d'émettre ce genre de jugement</p>
<p>toi, Harry</p>
<p>dépendant du monde car il en a terriblement peur.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Rappelez-moi ce que vous foutez là au juste ? »</b> leurs têtes se tournent vers toi dans un mouvement si synchronisé que tu ne peux t'empêcher de glousser. Tu dévisages ton meilleur ami, juste pour te moquer intérieurement de cette légère rougeur sur ses joues, présente uniquement lorsqu'il y a Zayn dans les parages. Tu trouves ça mignon et cela te manque un peu, tout de même. Ton regard passe sur le salon et une réflexion rapide te monte au crâne ; ça aurait mieux, cette partie de monopoly, avec Elian dans les parages. Tu n'aurais pas eu l'impression de porter bêtement la chandelle entre les deux mais plutôt d'être dans ces soirées double-date que les adultes d'environ trente ans se font toujours. Tu te sentirais vieux mais tu te sentirais bien, l'amour de ta vie à tes côtés, à te battre avec lui pour le pion comme Zayn et Niall le font en cet instant. <b>« J'sais pas, Niall m'a dit que t'allais pas bien et qu'on venait te surveiller ce soir, alors j'me suis ramené. Faut s'en prendre à lui, pas à moi. »</b> Air outré de ton meilleur ami qui vient pincer le bras de son crush. <b>« Pourquoi que moi ? T'as quand même accepté de venir, je te signale ! »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu les regardes s'emporter dans une nouvelle chamaillerie et tu te dis</p>
<p>que tu as</p>
<p>terriblement de la chance</p>
<p>de les avoir auprès de toi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te raccroches peut-être trop à cette amitié que tu as pourtant ignorée tout le temps où tu étais en couple. Aveuglé par ton amour, par ta dépendance, par ces regards tendres et ces gestes doux, ces échanges silencieux, tu n'as plus rien vu d'autre que ton cœur qui battait trop fort pour cet homme qui t'a tout offert ; c'est opportuniste de ta part, de te rapprocher à nouveau de tes amis uniquement une fois qu'il est parti. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de t'en vouloir, à dire vrai, c'est comme si ils n'y pensaient absolument pas. Combien de personnes sur cette planète seraient restées auprès de toi, malgré ton snobisme et ton égoïsme suintant de tout ton corps après tant d'années de couple ? Très peu. Tu te sens chanceux, presque gracié, d'avoir ces deux idiots auprès de toi. Comment pourrais-tu les remercier ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peut-être en faisant ce que tu sais faire de mieux,</p>
<p>gaffer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te détournes de la scène qui se passe sous tes yeux et pars dans la cuisine prendre les quelques bières qu'il reste ainsi qu'un jus de fruits pour toi, les ramenant sur la petite table du salon, là où ils ont installé le jeu. <b>« Vous savez qu'on a une grande table dans la salle à manger, quand même ? »</b> Zayn hausse les épaules, attrape la bière et le décapsuleur, retirant la capsule d'un geste expérimenté. <b>« C'est plus cosy comme ça, non ? Sur ta grande table on serait super loin les uns des autres, pour atteindre le plateau ça serait galère en plus. »</b> Ça se tient, même si une petite voix te chuchote qu'il veut surtout être plus proche de Niall que de toi. Tu leur voles un oreiller et t'assois d'ailleurs à l'opposé du canapé, les laissant tous les deux dessus pour te contenter du sol. <b>« Haz, t'es malade, c'est toi qui est censé être à notre place. » </b>Gentil, altruiste Niall. Tu t'en voudrais presque de monter un plan machiavélique pour les rapprocher durant cette soirée, dis donc. Tu lui souris doucement. <b>« T'inquiètes pas Ni, j'me sens mieux depuis hier, ça va aller j't'assure. »</b> Pour prouver tes dires, tu tends le bras et attrapes le pion pour lequel ils se battent depuis tout à l'heure, l'installant sur la case de départ, le tout sous leurs vives protestations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La partie peut (enfin) commencer, même si, avouons-le, ça n'est pas le jeu qui te préoccupe vraiment. Tu portes plutôt ton attention sur tes deux amis en face de toi et les bières vides qui s'accumulent au fil de la partie, quantité qui augmente proportionnellement au nombre de fous rires et de longs regards échangés entre Niall et Zayn. Hétéro, bien sûr. Hétéro + Niall, peut-être, ça sonne franchement mieux. Tu te surprends à te sentir véritablement heureux de ce constat, Harry. Malgré ton cœur en lambeaux, ta rupture et le fantôme d'Elian qui traîne toujours dans l'appartement comme un lourd boulet dont tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser, tu te sens heureux de voir que tes meilleurs amis ne sont pas loin de vivre leur propre histoire d'amour. Tu devrais te sentir jaloux, envieux peut-être ; c'était le cas, au bar, lorsque tu as découvert les sentiments de Niall. Tu te sentais stupidement envieux de ce sentiment que tu n'as plus le droit d'avoir, jaloux de ne pas être celui qu'on regarde comme Niall regarde Zayn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te demandais pourquoi, toi, tu n'avais plus le droit à tout ça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais tes interrogations se sont évanouies avec</p>
<p>l'acceptation</p>
<p>qui gagne du terrain, un peu plus, chaque jour.</p>
<p>(Même si tu n'es pas sûr de t'en sortir indemne</p>
<p>la marque au creux de ta poitrine restera sans doute</p>
<p>pour l'éternité</p>
<p>- peut-on réellement se remettre d'un amour aussi fort ?</p>
<p>Personne n'a la réponse, surtout pas toi. -)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'es pas vraiment concentré sur le jeu et lorsque tu n'es pas concentré, tu as tendance à faire n'importe quoi (on l'avait bien remarqué). Tu te regardes donc perdre un peu malgré toi, mais tu peux bien sacrifier une partie de monopoly et un morceau de ta fierté pour le bonheur de ton meilleur ami, surtout après tout ce que lui a pu sacrifier pour toi. En conclusion de ce début de soirée, c'est Zayn qui raffle la mise, vous narguant ouvertement avec tout son argent, Niall qui arrive en deuxième et toi en bon dernier. Tu les observes ricaner bêtement et faire voler les faux billets, leurs joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool et le bonheur (et tu soupçonnes un peu la gêne, celle des premiers émois, où on se demande comment agir et réagir en face de l'autre pour paraître le mieux possible).</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« J'ai la flemme de faire une autre partie » </b>Que tu lances, l'air de rien, tout en rangeant les bons billets au bon endroit (les deux alcooliques ont tout mélangé, ces idiots). Tu refermes la boîte et la poses à côté de la table pour aller la ranger plus tard, revenant ensuite sur tes compagnons de soirée. <b>« On fait un truc moins prise de tête ? Geeenre... Un action / vérité ? Je ferai pas les actions qui demandent trop d'énergie ou de souffle, hein, par pitié, épargnez-moi. » </b>Ca se passe toujours comme ça dans les films et les romans, non ? Un action vérité débloque toujours toutes les situations et, mêlé à l'alcool, ce jeu prend rapidement des proportions presque irréelles. C'est donc un choix particulièrement bien adapté à la situation actuelle, si tu veux foutre un grand coup dans leur relation à tous les deux. Ils semblent très enjoués par ta proposition et acceptent sans te douter de rien – finalement, tu es peut-être pas un si mauvais acteur que ça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu remercies donc le ciel d'avoir inventé internet parce qu'avec les deux autres légèrement torchés, trouver des idées de défis aurait été compliqué ; puis, l'alcool aidant, tu pourras suggérer de passer à une roue plus... Hot. Tu sors ton portable et ouvres le premier site qui passe, vérifiant bien qu'il en existe une version hot avant de rentrer vos trois prénoms. <b>« Ok, c'est parti ! »</b> Tu appuies sur le bouton et le prénom de Zayn apparaît. Tu leur montres et il lâche aussitôt un <b>« action » </b>sans aucune hésitation. <b>« Bois un verre d'eau chaude sans t'arrêter... C'est trooop facile. » </b>Que tu énonces, le laissant se lever pour aller chercher le verre. Niall le touche rapidement pour vérifier que l'eau était bien chaude avant de le laisser le boire d'une traite. <b>« Putain, c'est facile, mais c'est pas très bon, l'eau chaude. »</b> Que Zayn déclare une fois fini dans une grimace très parlante. Ouais, toi non plus, ça ne te dit rien, tu espères que vous retomberez pas sur ça plus tard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu relances la roue et ça tombe sur... Toi. <b>« Moi. Je choisis Vérité. »</b> Tu appuies sur ton choix et montres la question qui est posée à toute l'assemblée pour prouver ta bonne foi avant de la lire à ton tour et de grimacer. <b>« Si j'ai déjà tué un animal quelconque... Ouais, j'ai écrasé un escargot y'a pas longtemps. J'm'en suis beaucoup voulu. »</b> Tu es un peu sensible, peut-être. Tu as très vite pensé à la vie de cet escargot, aux bébés qu'il aurait pu potentiellement avoir, à toute cette nourriture qu'il ne pourra plus toucher. Trop sensible, oui. Trop d'imagination aussi.<b> « Zayn, encore à toi. »</b> Le concerné grommelle que c'est injuste et qu'on devrait plutôt faire le tour de la table, ce qui te fait hausser un sourcil. <b>« C'est toi qui choisit les défis aussi ? »</b> Ça lui cloue le bec, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se creuser autant la tête, surtout que ça risque d'être compliqué avec l'alcool dans son sang.<b> « Bon, bah vérité alors. » </b>Tu sélectionnes son choix et attends que la question apparaisse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Raconte-nous le dernier film que tu es allé voir. » </b>Vraiment, pas intéressant. Vous reportez votre attention sur le concerné, attendant sa réponse. Il mordille sa lèvre et détourne un peu le regard, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. <b>« C'était... La Reine des Neiges 2. »</b> Long silence. Long, long silence. Faut dire que c'est assez surprenant ; tu ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à aller voir... Des dessins animés. Votre perplexité ne lui échappe pas et il grogne, ses joues se colorant d'une couleur plutôt mignonne à constater. <b>« J'ai accompagné ma cousine, ok ! » </b>La mine de Niall se dessine dans une moue taquine et il se rapproche de lui pour enfoncer son doigt dans sa joue. <b>« Mais t'as bien aimé, avouuue. » </b>Et c'est ce qui lance l'énième chamaillerie de la soirée. Tu les laisses faire un moment avant de poser ton téléphone pour claquer des mains et les interpeller. <b>« Allez, allez, on reprend ! Zayn tu nous le racontes pas, j'veux aller le voir et j'ai aucune envie d'me faire spoiler. »</b> Il hoche la tête, visiblement satisfait d'être débarrassé de ce défi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Ah, Niall ! As-tu déjà... Embrassé un garçon sur la bouche... P'tain, j'ai tendance à oublier à quel point ce genre de sites est hétéronormé. »</b> C'est plus fort que toi, tu râles. Comme si c'était si surprenant et exotique que ça, deux garçons qui s'embrassent. Pourquoi les gens qui créent ce genre de jeux partent toujours du principe que les participants étaient hétéros ? C'est totalement stupide. <b>« Bah, du coup, ouais... Mais plus depuis... Un moment. » </b>Ah. Au moins, il a rendu la réponse un peu plus intéressante que prévu. Tu t'engouffres aussitôt dans la brèche qu'il t'a inconsciemment ouverte.<b> « Pourquoi ? Tu te gardes pour quelqu'un ? » </b>Regard noir, sa peau pâle qui rougit. Malgré l'alcool, il a très bien compris, évidemment. <b>« Mh... Ouais... P't'ête bien. »</b> Tu reportes ton attention sur Zayn, qui garde la face mais tu captes très bien son petit plissement d'yeux – merci l'alcool, encore et toujours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bon sang, tu es un génie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Ni, tu peux aller me prendre un autre jus de fruits et rapporter d'autres bières pour vous en passant ? »</b> Tu lui montres ta bouteille de jus vide et lui fais ton air de chat botté, celui auquel il ne sait pas résister (encore moins lorsqu'il est bourré). Il grommelle un peu mais le fait, revenant avec ton jus et de nouvelles bières, qu'ils entament aussitôt tous les deux. Parfait. Encore un peu et tu peux proposer de passer au plus hot. <b>« Ok, c'est reparti... Ah, c'est moi. » </b>Tu appuies sur le bouton de l'action, cette fois. <b>« Je dois porter mes habits à l'envers... Roh, la galère. » </b>Tu te mets debout, t'aidant de la table pour te redresser, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas avoir de vertiges. Tu te déshabilles, pas vraiment pudique devant tes meilleurs amis, renfilant le tout à l'envers comme ils l'ont demandé. Tu peux te rasseoir, légèrement essoufflé malgré tout. <b>« C'est bon... »</b> Enfin. T'es soulagé, mine de rien, d'en avoir fini avec ça. Tu peux continuer le jeu. <b>« Niall ! Action ou vérité ? » </b>Il se fait pensif avant de secouer la tête. <b>« Allez, vérité encore. » </b>La prochaine fois, il n'aura donc pas le choix ; il devra prendre action. Tu espères que ça ne va pas tomber sur lui trop vite, d'ici là, tu pourras suggérer de passer au hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Tu t'es déjà pris un râteau et si oui, combien de fois ? » </b>Niall a une mine totalement outrée et prend une grande gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre. <b>« Pourquoi j'ai le droit qu'aux questions sur ma vie amoureuse moi ?! » </b>T'as un petit sourire presque désolé pour lui, haussant les épaules sans répondre. Faut tout simplement croire que les Dieux sont avec toi et suivent ton plan à la perfection, te donnant même un petit coup de main, voilà tout. Il soupire et réfléchit quelques instants, comptant même sur ses doigts avant de répondre à haute voix. <b>« Trois fois. »</b> Tu t'en souviens d'une seule, mais vous vous êtes connus tard ; lorsque vous avez été dans la même classe de pharma uniquement. Zayn vous a rejoint un an après, d'ailleurs. <b>« C'est tout ?! Quel tombeur. »</b> Que ce dernier déclare d'ailleurs, railleur. Niall hausse les épaules. <b>« J'avoue que j'en ai mis plus... J'suis pas vraiment du genre à m'attacher facilement. » </b>Oui, ça, tu le sais très bien. <b>« Allez... Moi ! Une vérité, j'ai la flemme de bouger là. »</b> En plus tes vêtements à l'envers te grattent un peu.<b> « Quelle serait ma réaction si... Ma copine... Me trompait. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahahaha.</p>
<p>Gros blanc dans l'assemblée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elian ne t'a pas trompé ; tout du moins, tu ne crois pas. Sauf si tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre est tromper aussi ? Tu ne sais pas vraiment où se situe la limite, en réalité. Tu ne sais pas si la douleur aurait été différente ou si elle aurait abouti aux mêmes sensations de brûlure intense dans la poitrine. <b>« Je peux passer la question ? » </b>Merde, ça a réussi à t'abattre un peu. Tu en viens à nouveau à te demander qui est cette personne ; en quoi est-elle meilleure que toi ; si il l'a touchée avant de te quitter, peut-être. Cela reste possible, après tout. Elian, tu le mets toujours sur un piédestal, mais il reste humain – et ta fierté a beau réfuter la possibilité, te répéter que c'est impossible, la vérité elle peut tout à fait ressembler à autre chose. Tes meilleurs amis acceptent et tu relances la roue. <b>« - Zayn. Action ou vérité ? - Vérité. - T'es déjà sorti avec deux personnes en même temps ? »</b> Il boit deux autres gorgées de sa bière et secoues la tête. <b>« Jamais. J'ai déjà enchaîné, par contre, quitter une meuf pour sortir avec l'autre genre, deux jours après. »</b> Ca ne t'étonne pas vraiment. Zayn aime bien les dessins animés, apparemment, mais Zayn reste surtout un tombeur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu vois la mine un peu défaite de Niall et tu comprends que ce genre d'aveux doit être douloureux pour lui. C'est ce qui te décide à passer à l'étape supérieure. <b>« Bon, ça commence à devenir chiant... </b><b>Ç</b><b>a vous dirait de passer à la roue hot ? Juste pour rire. »</b> Tu les dévisages un moment, rajoutant malgré tout : <b>« Bien sûr, si c'est trop, on peut refuser. Vous êtes mes potes mais j'ferais pas n'importe quoi avec vous. »</b> Encore moins juste après une rupture qui, pour le moment, te donne encore l'impression de ne pas être totalement célibataire. Ils hésitent un moment puis Zayn lève sa bière vers toi. <b>« Allez, j'suis joueur, on le fait. » </b>Tu te retiens de ne pas faire un signe de victoire et modifie donc le jeu pour passer à la roue hot. Pour l'instant, tu restes au simple hot, même si le très hot te tente un peu aussi. <b>« Ok... Niall ! »</b> Oh, bon sang, faites que ce soit un truc bien. <b>« Action, du coup... »</b> Qu'il lâche, un peu méfiant. <b>« Aspire la lèvre inférieure de Zayn. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ne pas crier de joie.</p>
<p>Surtout</p>
<p>ne pas crier de joie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niall pique un fard et dévisage Zayn. <b>« Allez, c'est juste une succion, tu fais l'aspirateur quoi, y'a rien de gênant ! »</b> Que tu t'exclames, peut-être un poil trop enjoué pour que ça ne soit pas suspect – mais ils sont trop saouls pour s'en apercevoir, ou peut-être qu'ils se voient déjà se rouler une pelle et que tu n'existes plus, tu sais pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, Niall finit par s'approcher et aspirer la lèvre inférieure de Zayn, pas plus d'une seconde avant de se reculer un peu vivement. Tu ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressent en cet instant : le cœur qui bat vite et fort, les joues qui chauffent, un léger vertige sous l'émotion aussi peut-être. Tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de trop y penser que déjà, tu relances la roue. <b>« Zayn ? »</b> Le concerné semble revenir sur terre et te regarde, un peu paumé. <b>« Euuuh... Vérité. »</b> Il est visiblement un peu secoué par ce qu'il vient de se passer – et c'est parfait, exactement la réaction que tu voulais. Tu sélectionnes son choix et manques de t'étouffer de rire en lisant la question. <b>« Tu as des sextoys, si oui combien... »</b> Que tu lui répètes alors que Zayn lui avale sa bière de travers et se met à tousser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Deux... Mais j'dirais pas lesquels, hors de question. »</b> Regard en coin vers Niall qui n'en mène pas large. Tu sais très bien qu'il est en train d'imaginer quel type de sextoys son crush peut bien avoir, et peut-être même comment il les utilise ; tu serais pas étonné de le voir bander dans quelques instants, alors avant que ça n'arrive, tu passes à autre chose et lances la roue. <b>« Moi ! Je prends encore vérité, désolé. »</b> Tu appuies au même moment et découvres la question. Bon, ça va, ça porte sur ton meilleur ami.<b> « Quelle partie du corps de Niall j'adore... P't'ain compliqué ça. J'dirais ses lèvres ? Si t'étais pas mon meilleur ami, j'aurais trop envie de t'embrasser, tu vois, elles attirent. »</b> Tu t'expliques gravement, mais en réalité, c'est Zayn que tu observes. Tu le vois d'ailleurs diriger son regard vers les lippes de ton meilleur ami pour constater tes dires, et tu comptes ça comme une nouvelle victoire. Vous avancez à pas de géant à cette soirée et rien que pour ça, tu remercierais presque ton corps d'être tombé malade et de les avoir réunis ici chez toi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu lances la roue, pour la dernière fois tu l'espères. Tu pries, tu pries, ça tombe sur Niall, tu pries encore, de toutes tes forces. <b>« Niall... » </b>Tu remontes tes pupilles vers lui, essaies de lui faire passer un message, un grand message remplit de sous-entendus. Tu sais pas si il le comprend ou si c'est un simple hasard, mais il choisit <b>« Action »</b> et, fébrile, tu viens sélectionner son choix. Tu attends que la phrase apparaisse, tu croises les doigts, les pieds, le cerveau, tout ce que tu peux croiser (ou non).</p>
<p><b>« Tu dois... Embrasser Zayn sur la bouche ! »</b> Ta voix monte vers les aiguë, sur la fin, tant t'es excité. Yes, putain, yes ! <b>« Non ! J'veux pas, c'est trop, j'veux dire, euh, pour moi les baisers c'est euh spécial, j'peux pas avec mes amis vraiment c'est - »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne finira jamais sa phrase.</p>
<p>Zayn l'attrape par le col et vient lui voler le baiser avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir ce qu'il allait dire. Tu observes, presque ému, leur premier baiser, sans te sentir exclu ou à part – observateur simplement heureux pour tes deux meilleurs amis. Tu n'assistes pas entièrement à la scène car ça serait un peu gênant, quand même, quittant plutôt le jeu pour te relever. Cela les interrompt dans leur échange, ils se séparent et t'observent un moment, sonnés et incrédules. <b>« Tu... Vas où ? » </b>Que Niall finit par te demander, préférant mille fois te fixer toi plutôt que de croiser le regard de Zayn. <b>« Je commence à fatiguer... Puis vous devez avoir pas mal de choses à vous dire. Vous déplierez le canapé et évitez de vous pécho dessus, ça m'arrangerait. » </b>Tu leur lances un clin d’œil et tu peux t'en aller en toute tranquillité vers ta chambre, plus que ravi de ton petit effet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit, l'épuisement de la journée revenant en force pour te fouetter en pleine figure et t'assommer. Tu es détendu, pourtant, Harry ; tu as l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de normalité, un semblant de stabilité, dans cette nouvelle vie où Elian n'existe plus. Tu es parvenu à rendre ton meilleur ami heureux, à le faire avancer, tu as servi à quelque chose, enfin. Tu as pu aider quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même et rien que pour ça,</p>
<p>ce soir</p>
<p>(juste ce soir)</p>
<p>tu remerciais le ciel</p>
<p>d'être vivant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. AVANT // semaine 3 // (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(4)</p><p> </p><p>Tu dors.</p><p>Profondément.</p><p>Sommeil sans rêve</p><p>rêve sans trêve</p><p>tu ne te souviens de rien lorsqu'on te secoue, lorsque tes yeux s'ouvrent un peu de force. En revanche, il y a</p><p>la douleur, horrible.</p><p>Bien plus cuisante que tout ce que tu avais pu vivre jusqu'à présent.</p><p> </p><p>Tu pousses un sifflement en te repliant sur toi-même comme si tu tentais de te protéger – tu ne sais pas vraiment de quoi car tu sais très bien que l'attaque vient de l'intérieur. Maintenant que ton regard s'est habitué à ton environnement, tu peux apercevoir, au-dessus de toi, la mine inquiète de Niall et Zayn. Les événements de la veille te reviennent en mémoire et tu entrouvres les lèvres pour leur demander comment tout ça s'est fini mais tu ne parviens qu'à émettre une sorte de couinement pathétique. C'est la première fois de ta vie que tu te sens aussi mal, Harry ; tout ton corps n'est qu'une mine de douleur, chaque mouvement, chaque bouffée d'air ressemble à une torture. Tu as du mal à respirer, comme si on avait posé une énorme enclume sur ta poitrine qui a bien du mal à se soulever pleinement. <b>« Tu ne te réveillais pas, ça fait plus de onze heures que tu dors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? » </b>Tu papillonnes des yeux, un peu surpris par le temps qu'il te donne.</p><p> </p><p>Tu dors en moyenne neuf heures par nuit, rarement plus, parfois moins ; mais onze heures, c'est énorme, surtout avec toutes les siestes que tu fais en ce moment. Tu n'es pas censé être aussi fatigué, mais tu n'étais pas censé non plus respirer comme Dark Vador et souffrir le martyr. Pour la première fois, sous cette douleur intense et brûlante, tu as peut-être un peu peur de mourir. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ton corps et c'est effrayant d'affronter ça. Tu remontes ton regard affolé vers ton meilleur ami, seule ancre à laquelle tu peux te raccrocher dans la tempête. <b>« J'appelle les pompiers ! »</b> Non ! Non, surtout pas. Tu tends douloureusement le bras pour l'en empêcher. Tu veux aller à l'hôpital, oui, tu vas vraiment y aller. Mais si il appelle maintenant, ils vont essayer de te déplacer en civière, ça va brûler, tu ne veux pas brûler. Alors tu secoues la tête, faiblement et souffles plutôt un petit <b>« médicament... » </b>d'une voix enrouée et un peu affolée.</p><p> </p><p>Tu pries vraiment pour qu'il ne décide pas d'appeler quand même.</p><p> </p><p>Niall te dévisage longuement et c'est Zayn tire son bras pour attirer son attention vers lui. <b>« Il est pas en état d'être transféré pour le moment. On va lui donner son médicament, attendre que ça fasse effet et l'emmener, ok ? »</b> Niall mordille sa lèvre mais confirme d'un hochement la tête, se précipitant hors de ta chambre pour aller chercher tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le prendre. Il t'aide même à te redresser à te maintenir semi-assis pendant que tu bois et l'avales. Tu as un peu honte d'être aussi assisté, incapable de boire par toi-même ; mais tu n'as pas le temps d'y réfléchir trop longtemps car dès que tu te rallonges, tu tombes dans un semi-sommeil. Il n'est pas reposant car la douleur est toujours là et t'empêche de sombrer totalement comme de rester éveillé. Tu es coincé entre deux états et tu ne contrôles plus rien, tu as beau vouloir bouger vouloir respirer vouloir te réveiller tu n'y arrives pas, c'est la maladie qui a pris le dessus sur tout et tu sombres, tu sombres.</p><p> </p><p>Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu sombres. Tu flottes dans le noir, des minutes ou des heures peut-être, tu n'as plus aucune notion de la réalité et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer autour de toi. Tu sens, peut-être, vaguement, la présence de tes amis qui passent un gant de toilette sur ton front, qui ouvrent la fenêtre afin de te faire passer le plus d'air possible, mais peut-être bien que tu le rêves car tu détestes être seul. Tu l'es, pourtant. Dans cette bataille contre la maladie, tu es bel et bien seul, personne ne peut venir et se battre à ta place. Tu dois te débrouiller par toi-même mais tu as beau être quelqu'un de dépendant, Harry, tu restes avec la rage de vaincre. Tu finis par rouvrir les yeux, à nouveau, dehors tu vois le soleil qui éclaire le reste du monde et un morceau de ciel bleu dans le coin de ta fenêtre.</p><p> </p><p>Ca te fait sourire,</p><p>presque paisiblement.</p><p> </p><p><b>« Harry ? »</b> Tu tournes lentement, très lentement la tête vers Niall. Dans ton crâne, y'a un singe qui joue des timballes tout en dansant sur ton cerveau avec des claquettes, mais la douleur dans le reste de ton corps est moins vive qu'au premier réveil.<b> « L'est quelle heure ? »</b> Que tu demandes avec la désagréable impression d'avoir la bouche pâteuse. Tu tentes de te redresser mais tes bras te font comprendre que c'est une très mauvaise idée et tu retombes sur ton oreiller. <b>« Presque quinze heures... Tu as faim, tu veux manger quelque chose ? »</b> Gentil, tendre Niall. Tu te demandes bien comment ça s'est passé pour lui, depuis hier soir ; tu aimerais bien qu'il te raconte, que tu cesses de voir cette lueur inquiète et paniquée dans ses yeux, parvenir à penser à autre chose qu'à ton corps qui pourrit et qui se meurt. Mais tu n'en dis rien, évidemment. Tu te tais, c'est secret. <b>« Un petit truc oui... »</b> Que tu réponds dans un sourire reconnaissant. Il passe une main rapide sur ta joue, caresse de plume qui te fait du bien, avant de repartir.</p><p> </p><p>Avant qu'il ne te donne la première bouchée, une fois revenu, tu le stoppes dans son geste et lui jettes un sourire en coin, taquin, complice. T'as pas perdu la bataille, tu restes toi-même et cet air goguenard en était sûrement la plus belle preuve. <b>« Quand j'irais mieux, tu me raconteras tout, hein ? » </b>Et même dans ce genre de moments, Niall trouve encore le moyen de rougir et d'être gêné. Il te tend la fourchette un peu vivement, grommelant. <b>« Tais-toi et mange, tu dois reprendre des forces pour aller à l'hôpital. »</b> Ah, l'hôpital, c'est vrai. Tu ne peux plus y échapper, désormais. Tu ne cherches même pas à protester, tu sais qu'il en va de ta santé, vraiment. Que ça n'est plus un jeu, que tu ne peux plus continuer à ignorer les signes. Tu es malade, c'est grave et même si tu veux parfois disparaître, prendre une gomme et effacer toute ton existence,</p><p>tu ne veux surtout pas</p><p>mourir</p><p>maintenant.</p><p>Pas encore, pas alors qu'il te reste tant de choses à</p><p>voir, vivre, découvrir, toucher, sentir et ressentir, les yeux qui brillent et le sourire-éclat, devenir un soleil et toucher le ciel du bout des doigts, tout savoir et apprendre des étoiles.</p><p> </p><p>Tu ne veux pas mourir alors tu manges,</p><p>tu ne veux pas mourir alors toutes tes craintes, tu ouvres un tiroir au fond de toi et tu les y ranges</p><p>Boîte de Pandore que tu enterres au plus profond de ton inconscient,</p><p>l'effaçant</p><p>l'ignorant</p><p>peut importe à quel point les monstres à l'intérieur</p><p>se font hurlants et grognants.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois le repas terminé, tu remercies ton meilleur ami pour toute l'aide qu'il t'apporte. Pas seulement aujourd'hui mais au quotidien et même si t'as pas l'énergie de faire des phrases aussi longues, tu espères qu'il le comprend malgré tout. Il te sourit, encore, ses doigts passent entre tes boucles dans un geste tendre. <b>« Merci à toi, Haz. » </b>Qu'il répond et c'est bien la première fois qu'il te rend ton merci. Tu le fixes, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, te demandant bien quelle mouche a bien pu le piquer. <b>« Tu penses beaucoup à moi aussi. Je le sais. Alors je te remercie. »</b> Tu n'en as pas l'impression. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as aidé, un peu, avec son crush que ça fait de toi un meilleur ami exemplaire. Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu n'aurais pas mis autant de temps à t'apercevoir de ses sentiments pour Zayn, dans un premier temps ; et peut-être que si tu étais vraiment digne de confiance, il t'en aurait parlé depuis un moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tu hoches simplement la tête, un peu mal à l'aise, le laissant repartir avec l'assiette. C'est plus fort que toi, tu es incapable de voir le bon côté de tes actions. Tu es quelqu'un d'égoïste et tu ne fais jamais quoi que ce soit sans penser un peu à toi. Même l'aider avec Zayn n'avait pas été totalement innocent ; tu as voulu te faire pardonner, tu as voulu prouver que tu n'étais pas un meilleur ami à chier. Tu as voulu te laver de toute culpabilité, et rien que pour ça, tu mériterais qu'il t'envoie balader, qu'il te laisse te démerder. Tu soupires et te laisses aller contre ton oreiller, lui jetant un regard en coin lorsqu'il revient. <b>« Je dors encore un peu et on va à l'hôpital, ça te va ? »</b> Il hoche la tête, croisant les bras sur ta poitrine. <b>« T'as déjà meilleure mine, ça me soulage. » </b>Tu le sens toi aussi. Tu as toujours mal, ça gronde encore ta poitrine, chaque respiration est compliquée, mais c'est un peu plus sourd, un peu plus tenable, sûrement grâce aux médicaments qui font leur effet.</p><p> </p><p>Tu dors encore, un peu plus paisiblement, pendant deux bonnes heures. Lorsque tu te réveilles pour la troisième fois, le soleil a déjà traversé une bonne partie du ciel ; la plupart de la journée est passée et tu n'as rien pu faire. Tu as l'impression de l'avoir gâchée, totalement ruinée et cela te frustre et t'agaçe. Au moins, tu as assez d'énergie pour sortir du lit cette fois, t'habiller à peu près correctement, transformer ton air de zombie en un air seulement épuisé. Tu sors de ta chambre et trouves tes amis ensemble l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, un café en main. Cette vision t'arrache un sourire conquis, presque fier, même si dans ton cœur, une pointe d'envie subsiste. Niall se redresse et t'observe, l'inquiétude brillant toujours dans ses pupilles, mais moindre. <b>« On peut y aller ? »</b> Pour le confirmer, tu vas dans le hall d'entrée et enfiles tes chaussures ainsi que de ta veste. Tu es rejoins quelques instants plus tard par les deux autres, sur le coup tu penses que Zayn n'a pas forcément à t'accompagner, avant de te rappeler que vous êtes dans ton appartement et que le laisser seul ici ne se fait pas trop.</p><p> </p><p>Malgré toi, tu te dis tant mieux ;</p><p>avec une personne en plus à tes côtés</p><p>il ne pourra rien t'arriver.</p><p> </p><p>Vous sortez de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble, tu parviens à descendre les escaliers sans avoir besoin de leur aide, ce qui sonne désormais comme un exploit. Vous grimpez tous les trois dans la voiture de Niall, toi côté passager alors que Zayn lui se retrouve derrière ; t'as l'impression de lui piquer sa place attitrée, pour le coup, mais tu es trop épuisé par ce mini-voyage pour réellement protester et insister pour te mettre à sa place. Tu colles ton front à la fenêtre et pendant que Niall démarre, tu replonges dans cette bulle imperméable, mi-sommeil et mi-éveil, si frustrante à vivre car tu te rends pleinement compte de l'état dans lequel tu te trouves mais tu es incapable d'en changer. Tu ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps vous roulez, normalement ton appartement est à environ quinze minutes de l'hôpital de la ville mais il se peut qu'il y ait des bouchons – tu ne sais pas, tu entends les sons sans vraiment parvenir à les traduire.</p><p> </p><p>Tu sens très bien lorsqu'il se gare et secoue ton épaule, en revanche. Tu as du mal à émerger, bien plus que tout à l'heure. Sortir était peut-être une mauvaise idée car il semble que ce simple trajet t'a pompé toute l'énergie que tu avais réussi à accumuler durant la journée. Tu te forces pourtant à te redresser, ouvrant la portière pour sortir de la voiture. Seul, et ton corps n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Tu vacilles, les étoiles couvrent tes yeux (pas celles que tu admires, les autres, celles qui te font peur et trembler) mais cette fois, elles ne partent pas. Zayn te rattrape juste à temps, tes oreilles sifflent, tu entends le monde au loin et en décalé. Il te semble entendre Niall t'appeler, Zayn secoue ta main devant tes yeux,</p><p>tu la vois, sa main,</p><p>les vois, tout va bien</p><p>c'est ce que tu aimerais lui dire mais lorsque tu essaies de parler</p><p>ta respiration s'affole soudain.</p><p> </p><p>La douleur grimpe, grimpe</p><p>si fort que tu aimerais hurler mais tu n'y parviens pas</p><p>ta poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse, de plus en plus vite</p><p>c'est la panique, tous tes sens sont en alerte.</p><p>Dans ton crâne, ça hurle, ça hurle, les sirènes crient à l'aide.</p><p> </p><p>La dernière chose que tu vois avant de t'évanouir, c'est</p><p>ces yeux bleus, gravés dans ta rétine</p><p>qui semblent te regarder, te fixer, te juger.</p><p>(Ah, ces yeux bleus comme la mer</p><p>le voilà, enfin, ton bel ange</p><p>venu pour t'amener</p><p>au fin fond des enfers.)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et c'est la fin de cette première partie ! Elle a surtout été là pour poser le contexte et introduire le plot principal qui se passe à l'hôpital, on va pas se mentir, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Elle est très triste et assez personnelle sur pas mal de points, encore une fois. J'ai toujours dit que les sentiments tristes étaient les plus faciles à écrire pour moi, de toute façon...<br/>En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît jusque là ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ou réagir, ici ou sur le hashtag, je serais ravie de voir ce que vous en pensez snif <br/>A mardi pour le début de la deuxième partie, "PENDANT" ! x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. PENDANT // semaine 1 // (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PENDANT.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>p r e m i è r e  s e m a i n e.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(1)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu as du mal à ouvrir les yeux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dans ton crâne, un son continu, aigu, comme un sifflement. Ça te fait mal, un peu, mais tu te rends compte que c'est la douleur la plus douce que tu as vécue de toute la journée. Ton deuxième constat est d'ailleurs que tes poumons te brûlent beaucoup moins, qu'il ne te reste qu'une vague gêne qui te rappelle que la maladie est toujours présente, tapie dans l'ombre, et que tu es loin d'avoir gagné la guerre. Tu papillonnes des yeux pour y chasser le flou du réveil, découvrant alors des murs trop blancs, des draps trop blancs et cette odeur trop prenante du désinfectant et des médicaments. Tu es à l'hôpital, donc – il était temps, dira-t-on. Tu te redresses difficilement pour rehausser ton oreiller et pouvoir t'installer en position semi-assise afin de mieux observer ton environnement. Dans ton nez, tu sens les canules pour l'oxygénation ; la sensation est étrange, le souffle te chatouille légèrement, mais tu respires déjà bien mieux qu'avant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi dans cette chambre mais il y a un deuxième lit, ce qui signifie que tu peux te retrouver avec un voisin à tout moment. Tu espères tout de même ne pas rester trop longtemps ici et que les examens ne prendront pas plus d'une journée car tu t'en voudrais de garder un lit pour un simple petit malaise. Tu ne sais d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ni depuis combien de temps tu es évanoui – peut-être qu'ils ont même eu le temps de te faire des tests, déjà. Tu tends la main vers le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière lorsqu'on toque rapidement à la porte, l'une d'entre elles entrant dans la chambre, une tablette avec une feuille posée dessus dans la main. <b>« Ah ! Bonsoir Monsieur Styles, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! » </b>Elle te sourit doucement. Plutôt petite, les cheveux roux, elle a l'air douce et cela te détend légèrement. Tu n'aurais pas voulu tomber sur une infirmière froide et sévère dès ton premier réveil au sein du bâtiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle contourne ton lit pour te rejoindre de ton côté droit. «<b> Il est plus d'une heure du matin, vous avez longuement dormi. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » </b>Elle vérifie tes constantes, les notant au fur et à mesure sur sa tablette, et tu la laisses faire sans broncher. <b>« Un peu sonné je crois... Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »</b> Tes souvenirs sont flous. Tu te souviens du trajet en voiture et de la grande douleur qui t'a soudain parcourue, de Niall et Zayn qui t'appelaient et que tu entendais de très loin, mais rien de plus. <b>« Vous avez fait une grosse crise d'asthme. Combinée à votre allergie, vous avez manqué d'oxygène et vous avez perdu connaissance. » </b>Ah, c'était donc ça, la sensation de manque d'air intense que tu avais reçu, peu importe à quel point tu inspirais et expirais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle passe encore plusieurs minutes à t'examiner, stéthoscope, tension, la perfusion qu'ils t'ont mise, tout y est passé. <b>« Bien. Tout a l'air normal. Vous avez encore besoin de repos cela dit. Un médecin repassera demain matin ; souhaitez-vous mangez un peu ? »</b> Maintenant qu'elle en parle, ton ventre se rappelle à toi et se met à grogner de façon gênante. Tes joues se teintent de rouge et tu hoches faiblement la tête.<b> « Oui, s'il vous plaît. » </b>Elle te sourit et repart en t'indiquant qu'elle va t'amener un encas le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant que tu respires mieux, ton corps te paraît moins lourd et fatigué. Le problème c'est que tu as dormi pratiquement toute la journée, qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin et que... Tu n'as plus du tout envie de dormir. En plus de ça, l'ambiance de l'hôpital t'angoisse toujours un peu et tu sais qu'elle va t'empêcher de fermer l’œil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Du coup, en attendant l'infirmière, tu as envie de faire au moins le tour de ta chambre. Tu suis le chemin de tes canules jusqu'à la bonbonne à laquelle elles sont reliées ; ça te tire un sourire un peu moqueur, parce que tu dois vachement ressembler à Hazel Grace de <em>Nos </em><em>É</em><em>toiles Contraires</em>, là tout de suite. Tu viens attraper sa poignée et tu te relèves, doucement, du lit. C'est la deuxième fois seulement en vingt-quatre heures que tu poses les pieds au sol et tu as l'impression de revivre. Tu penses tout de même à passer ton regard sur ton corps, parce que tu sens quand même un souffle bien léger sur ta peau – en effet, tu as la chemise horrible de l'hôpital, avec un trou dans le dos qui montre ton caleçon. Que de glamour, ces temps-ci, Harry, mais c'est pas comme si tu comptais plaire à quelqu'un tout de suite, de toute façon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu déambules donc dans ta chambre d'hôpital, vacillant encore un peu sur tes pattes comme si tu apprenais à marcher pour la première fois. Elle n'est pas très grande et il n'y a pas grand chose à voir ; tu en fais vite le tour et préfères te poster contre la fenêtre, admirant le petit jardin de l'hôpital et les bâtiments aux alentours. L'infirmière choisit ce moment-là pour toquer et t'amener un petit gâteau ainsi qu'une compote. <b>« Tenez. Ne tardez pas trop, votre corps a encore besoin de sommeil monsieur Styles, ne le poussez pas à bout comme vous l'avez déjà fait. »</b> Ah, visiblement, Niall a délié sa langue. Tu rougis, un peu mal à l'aise, hochant la tête sous ses instructions que tu ne veux surtout pas contester. Tu avales donc ta nourriture à la vitesse de l'éclair car tu as vraiment faim pour le coup, avant de te rediriger sagement vers ton lit pour te recoucher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le sommeil tarde à venir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu guettes tous les bruits que tu peux entendre, ta tête se tournant par réflexe vers chacun d'entre eux. Tu es méfiant et très peu rassuré, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Tu ne crois pas aux fantômes ; pas vraiment. Tu ne t'imagines pas voir l'un des morts de cet hôpital traverser ta porte et t'effrayer – tu as beaucoup d'imagination, mais ce genre d'histoires, ça a toujours été très peu pour toi. Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre traumatisme au sein d'un établissement de ce genre, ni avec le moindre médecin ou infirmier, ce qui aurait très bien pu être le cas. Mais non. Toi, tu n'as jamais rien vécu de grave. Ta vie est banale à souhait, chiante à en mourir et toi,</p>
<p>t'es juste un froussard</p>
<p>qui ne sait pas vivre par lui-même.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ton corps finit cependant par gagner sur ton angoisse et tu te laisses emporter, aux environs de cinq heures du matin. L'arrivée du médecin, à peine trois heures et demies plus tard, est douloureuse. Tu papillonnes des yeux, longuement, t'efforces à les garder ouverts alors qu'il te salue, un air compatissant mais distant sur le visage. Pour ne pas risquer de te rendormir en plein milieu de son discours, tu te mets comme cette nuit, c'est-à-dire en surélevant ton oreiller et t'installant en position semie-assise, focalisant toute ton attention sur ce qu'il a à te dire. Tu te dis que ça ne va pas être long, une explication de quelques minutes tout au plus, rien d'alarmant ou que tu ne sais pas déjà et tu pourras retourner dormir. <b>« Monsieur Styles. Vous avez été admis hier en fin d'après-midi suite à une crise d'asthme, c'est cela ? Vos autres symptômes étant la fatigue chronique, difficulté à respirer, yeux et nez coulants... Vous avez déjà de très forts allergènes en guise de traitement contre votre allergie. Vous confirmez ? »</b> Tu imagines très bien l'air professionnel que ton meilleur ami devait arborer en donnant toutes ces informations à ta place, et, vraiment, tu n'es pas loin de faire changer ton livret de famille pour le mettre en guise de deuxième père.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un hochement de tête un peu timide pour confirmer ses dires, comme il te l'a demandé. Tu as toujours trouvé les médecins des hôpitaux assez intimidants, comme des sortes de surhommes que tu mets toujours sur un piédestal ; cela dit, tu fais ça pour pas mal de métiers, comme les profs par exemple. T'es impressionné par tout le monde, Haz, que te dirais Niall si il t'entendait. Ça t'arrache un sourire, comme ça, pour un rien, t'es certain que le médecin et l'infirmière qui l'accompagne sont en train de se demander si ils ne doivent pas plutôt t'interner en psychiatrie, à sourire comme un idiot en plein milieu d'une visite médicale. <b>« Nous allons faire des tests plus approfondis pour savoir quelle serait l'origine d'une si forte allergie, ainsi qu'au niveau de vos poumons pour savoir si ils n'ont pas été lésés avant ou pendant la crise. L'oxygénation a l'air de bien fonctionner pour vous et les allergènes font leur effet donc nous n'allons rien changer de ce côté-là pour le moment. »</b> L'infirmière prend rapidement des notes de ce qui a été dit et toi, tu hausses un sourcil un peu perplexe. <b>« C'est tout ? » </b>Le médecin te sourit. Son air distant et professionnel a vraiment quelque chose de gênant, pour toi en tout cas. <b>« Pour le moment oui. »</b> Pourtant, un truc cloche, tu ne sais pas quoi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'as l'impression qu'ils ne te disent pas tout ; qu'ils te cachent des choses. Tu sais que ça n'est pas autorisé de cacher un diagnostic à un patient majeur ayant tous ses moyens, mais ton instinct persiste à te chuchoter que quelque chose cloche. Pourtant, tu le chasses rapidement. Tu es sûrement encore en train de psychoter, comme lorsque tu as vu Louis à la pharmacie. Cette fois, tu ne te laisseras pas avoir, Harry – tu vas rester rationnel et logique, ne pas te laisser emporter par cette fichue paranoïa qui te maltraite et te bouscule depuis bien trop de temps déjà. <b>« Merci beaucoup. Bon courage pour le reste de la journée » </b>Que tu finis donc par répondre dans un sourire chaleureux, le laissant ensuite s'en aller de ta chambre pour continuer sa ronde du matin. Ça, c'est fait ; le truc est de t'occuper pour le reste de la journée, désormais. Continuer ta nuit te semble être une bonne idée. Il faut aussi que tu fasses venir Niall avec quelques vêtements pour toi, car la chemise c'est vraiment pas possible pour le quotidien. Puis qu'il vienne avec tes livres de la bibliothèque, aussi. Et ton ordinateur. C'est important, ça, l'ordinateur, pour regarder des films.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors, juste avant de sombrer, tu t'efforces d'attraper ton portable sur la petite table à côté du lit afin de taper un SMS à ton meilleur ami. Y'a sûrement plein de fautes dedans car tu vois à moitié flou et que tu as vraiment la flemme de relire, mais tu fais tout de même en sorte que ça soit compréhensible, qu'il ne débarque pas à l'hôpital avec n'importe quoi dans son sac ou totalement paniqué parce qu'il aura compris de travers. Une fois le texto envoyé, tu peux enfin te nicher dans les draps du lit et fermer les yeux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'endors cette fois rapidement, bien trop épuisé pour parvenir à angoisser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y'a que les gens en bonne santé pour flipper – toi, la maladie ne te laisse même pas le temps pour ça.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. PENDANT // semaine 1 // (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niall a débarqué en râlant qu'il n'était pas ton facteur et que la prochaine fois, tu attendrais un peu avant de recevoir ton colis express. Pourtant même toi tu peux voir qu'il est soulagé de te voir, presque heureux d'avoir dû te ramener tes affaires en guise d'excuses pour te rendre visite. Non pas qu'il a besoin d'excuses, en réalité ; mais tu sais que sa fierté joue beaucoup sur la façon qu'il a de te montrer son inquiétude. Dans un premier temps, tu fouilles le sac pour y prendre des vêtements propres, te dirigeant aussitôt vers les toilettes pour t'y changer. Heureusement, tu as pu retirer les canules il y a quelques heures, même si tu auras quand même le droit à une séance par jour jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la source de ton allergie. Tu peux donc t'habiller sans galérer avec le tuyau et ressortir quelques instants plus tard, bien plus à l'aise dans tes vêtements à toi qui ne montrent pas ton cul. <b>« Alors, ils ont dit quoi ? J'ai rien pu savoir vu que je ne suis pas de la famille. »</b> Vu le ton qu'il emploie, se faire envoyer bouler n'avait pas dû lui plaire, et tu le comprends totalement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Il se passe que je vais bientôt mourir. » </b>Longues, longues, très longues secondes de silence. Tu le fixes avec un air mortellement sérieux, tu tiens la blague un maximum. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde absolument toutes ses couleurs, en vérité. Là, tu glousses une première fois, ce qui te fait perdre tout ton masque et exploser réellement de rire.<b> « Putain mais ! T'es con, Harry, t'es vraiment très con, j'te déteste ! »</b> Niall vient te cogner l'épaule et te secouer, ce qui ne fait qu'agrandir ton fou rire. <b>« C'est pas bien de taper un mec malade et alité, t'es au courant ! » </b>Que tu tentes d'arguer pour te défendre tout en essayant de te protéger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ton meilleur ami s'arrête donc, se reculant dans un dernier grognement de protestation. <b>« Tu mériterais que je ne te rende plus jamais aucun service. » </b>Tu aimerais bien pouvoir répliquer quelque chose d'idiot, de vantard, du genre « je sais que tu n'y arriveras pas » ; mais cela signifierait que tu le considérais comme acquis et ça n'est absolument pas le cas. Tu préfères donc revenir sur sa question de départ mais avec plus de sérieux. <b>« Ils vont faire des examens approfondis pour trouver l'origine de mon allergie. Et vérifier mes poumons, aussi. » </b>Niall se détend un peu et s'assoit au bord du lit, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. <b>« T'as vraiment un corps de lâche, Styles. » </b>Pour toute défense, tu lui tires la langue, exactement comme un gosse le ferait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faut dire que tu ne peux pas vraiment protester, Harry. T'as toujours eu une faible constitution et un système immunitaire frôlant la défaillance. Ça n'est pas seulement ton esprit, ton corps aussi a toujours mal fonctionné. Au moins, tu peux pas dire qu'ils ne s'allient pas ensemble – tu as le bon esprit, dans le bon corps. C'est juste tout le reste qui va mal, en général. Rien de grave, en somme. Juste un boitillement, quelques bleus et traumatismes, rien qui ne s'ignore pas au fil du temps. Ta dernière grippe remonte à il y a deux ou trois mois à peine, et voilà, ton enveloppe charnelle te lâche déjà de nouveau. Tu ne peux pas t'en plaindre ; tu sais que tu n'y fais jamais attention, que tu devrais mieux t'en occuper. Tu as du mal à remonter la pente et ton corps te le fait comprendre – mais ça ira, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un peu d'oxygène, et ça repart.</p>
<p>(Si seulement il existait de l'oxygène</p>
<p>pour les sentiments en train de pourrir)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une fois ton meilleur ami parti, tu te retrouves seul mais avec de quoi t'occuper l'esprit et faire passer le temps. Tu attrapes le premier livre de ta petite pile, tu n'as pu en commencer aucun avec la maladie qui s'est aggravée jusqu'à envahir totalement ton espace et ton temps. Maintenant que ça va mieux, tu peux enfin t'y mettre ; pourtant, le livre ne bouge pas de tes cuisses pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à Elian. C'est déjà incroyable qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup envahi tes pensées ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ; l'allergie t'a même arraché un peu plus à lui, elle a même ce pouvoir-là. Mais tu es à l'hôpital, Harry ; à l'hôpital, seul, malade et perdu et tu te demandes si tu ne devrais pas le lui dire. Juste pour le mettre au courant que tu te dis mais tu sais très bien, au fond, que c'est pour le plaisir de l'inquiéter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Peut-être qu'il te reviendrait</p>
<p>si il savait</p>
<p>non ?</p>
<p>Non ?</p>
<p>Tu en viens à espérer l'impossible,</p>
<p>sale égoïste.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu l'interroges lui et les sentiments qui lui restaient pour toi. Parce qu'il y en a forcément, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de l'amour à proprement parler mais de l'affection, de l'attachement, tout ça n'a pas pu disparaître du jour au lendemain ? Auriez-vous pu reconstruire quelque chose à partir de ça ? Tu n'en sais strictement rien. Tu aurais aimé – tu aimerais, toujours. Le secouer avec un message, je suis à l'hôpital, ça ne va pas, c'est toi qui m'a brisé le cœur maintenant répare-le ; répare-moi. Comme s'il avait toutes les clés en main ; comme s'il possédait toutes les réponses du monde, y compris celles du fonctionnement de ton corps et de cette allergie violente et mystérieuse. Tu ne devrais pas trop y compter, Harry. Tu es amoureux d'Elian mais Elian est humain ; il n'est pas un génie, encore moins un médecin, Elian est ce qu'il est et tu es ce que tu es et même si il est celui qui te connaît par cœur, il est désormais celui qui sera le moins capable de te sauver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne fera que de te couler,</p>
<p>qu'accélérer ta petite mort (agrandir ton trou béant, ta plaie à vif)</p>
<p>que de déchiqueter ton cœur déjà bien lacéré.</p>
<p>Tes poumons sont déjà touchés ;</p>
<p>tu ne veux pas le laisser</p>
<p>étendre sa gangrène, un peu plus encore, jusqu'à te laisser pourri et desséché.</p>
<p>Tu l'aimes mais ton cœur le déteste – voilà la simple vérité.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors tu finis par abandonner. Tu reposes ton téléphone après avoir laissé ton doigt flotter longuement autour de ton clavier. Vos derniers messages datent du jour où il est venu à l'appartement et cela te paraît tellement loin maintenant. Tu ne dois plus rien lui réclamer, désormais. Vous deux, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé et même si un jour, tu oses espérer pouvoir à nouveau lui parler – lorsque tu auras léché ta blessure, pansé la plaie, recousu la déchirure – pour le moment, même toi, tu sais que ça n'est pas possible. Tu es déjà bien assez amoché comme ça et si il venait courir à ton chevet, il serait bien trop tôt pour que tu fasses autre chose que de retomber bêtement au creux de ses bras. Tu es au moins assez alerte pour t'en rendre compte, désormais – tu ne dois pas retourner avec lui, sous aucun prétexte (même la mort qui s'approche peut-être, pernicieuse).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour toi, c'est déjà un pas de géant, mais sans doute que si tu le déclarais à haute voix, les autres humains pour qui tout est toujours si simple se foutraient de ta gueule.<em> Bah alors, t'es même pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de tourner la page ? Oui, ta relation a été longue et elle a été si belle, si douce, si rayonnante – mais maintenant, on t'a dit que c'était terminé alors pourquoi continues-tu de t'acharner ? </em>La réponse est bien évidemment : non. Non, tu ne sais pas tourner la page, pas aussi brutalement, alors tu t'acharnes. Tu as besoin de temps pour t'adapter – tu as besoin d'un moment pour te faire à l'idée que tu n'auras plus jamais ce lien si particulier avec lui, que ce que tu chérissais autrefois s'est transformé en poussière et t'a glissé des doigts. Peut-être que tu as besoin de plus de temps que les autres pour faire ça, pour te faire aux situations, pour parvenir à changer tes longueurs d'onde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Est-ce que cela fait de toi quelqu'un de totalement égoïste ? Est-ce que tu es une mauvaise personne, si tu ne parviens pas à te faire aux changements brutaux de ta vie ? On te dit que tu aimes trop fort – toi, tu penses aimer correctement, de la même façon pour toute une vie mais que les sentiments des autres varient toujours, tellement que tu ne t'y retrouves plus. Elian ne t'aime plus alors que toi tu lui offrirais encore ta vie ; combien d'amitié as-tu perdues, exactement de la même façon ? Des personnes avec qui vous vous êtes adorés dès le premier jour pour finalement vous éloigner, te laissant une énième petite égratignure sur le cœur parce que toi, toi, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes éloignés, pourquoi vous avez cessé de vous adorer. C'est la vie qu'on te dit mais toi tu sais que tu n'es pas</p>
<p>vraiment fait</p>
<p>pour la vie</p>
<p>tu ne la connais pas – c'est la vie, qu'on te répète mais qu'est-ce que c'est, la vie, au juste ?</p>
<p>Tu ne comprends pas.</p>
<p>Tu ne comprendras sans doute jamais.</p>
<p>Alors oui, tu préfères encore dire que</p>
<p>tu aimes trop fort</p>
<p>même si ça n'est pas vraiment vrai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On toque à la porte avant d'entrer, c'est l'infirmière qui apporte ton plateau-repas du soir. Ça te fait sursauter et sortir de tes pensées, tu l'accueilles dans un sourire qui se veut doux et chaleureux. <b>« Rebonjour monsieur Styles ! Comment vous sentez-vous depuis ce matin ? » </b>Tu ne peux évidemment pas lui parler de tous tes doutes et interrogations, de ton cœur brisé et de ton impression constante de te noyer ; elle, elle veut juste savoir ton état physique. Le truc dans la maladie, c'est le temps qu'elle nous ronge sans qu'on y pense vraiment – et cela a à la fois des bons et des mauvais côtés. Depuis tes premiers symptômes, tu as commencé à moins penser à Elian et quelque part, cela te faisait du bien. Ton esprit était occupé par autre chose, notamment par l'envie de vivre et d'aller mieux, si bien que ton amour esseulé s'était un peu effacé. Mais maintenant, tu vas vraiment mieux ; tu marches mieux, tu respires mieux, tes yeux ne piquent presque plus. Alors Elian revient, naturellement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'en viendrais presque à regretter le manque d'oxygène ; c'est toujours moins douloureux que le manque d'amour, cette connerie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Je me sens bien. Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir ? »</b> Elle se fige quelque peu, toujours son sourire poli scotché aux lèvres. Ils ne savent pas vraiment mentir, par ici – en même temps, ça n'est pas censé être leur job, alors tu ne peux que comprendre ce mauvais jeu d'acteur. Elle pose le plateau-repas sur la table, te permettant de t'asseoir au bord du lit tranquillement pour entamer ton repas – et comme on le répète toujours dans les films, la bouffe n'y est vraiment pas terrible. <b>« Pas tout de suite, monsieur Styles, nous avons quelques tests supplémentaires à effectuer. Sûrement demain, d'ailleurs. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. »</b> Tu la dévisages quelques instants tout en prenant une bouchée de ton assiette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle semble mal à l'aise, fuyant un peu ton regard, le sourire tordu et gêné. Tu as un peu pitié d'elle ; prise entre deux feux, ce que ne veut pas te dire le médecin et l'éthique de son métier un peu ingrat. <b>« Il y a des choses que vous ne me dites pas, n'est-ce pas ? » </b>Tu finis par lui demander malgré tout, parce que toi, tu n'aimes pas que les choses ne soient pas posées sur la table et exposées comme elles doivent parfois l'être. Elle grimace et soupire, jouant avec l'un des pans de sa blouse du bout des doigts, démontrant sa nervosité. <b>« Je ne peux pas vous le dire sans risquer de perdre mon travail. »</b> Qu'elle finit par murmurer, l'air désolé. <b>« Mais oui, c'est le cas. Je vous demande juste un peu de patience, d'accord ? Vous en saurez bientôt plus, je vous assure. » </b>Au moins, tu sais désormais que tu n'étais pas fou – que ça n'était pas de la paranoïa mais juste ton instinct qui visait juste. Tu lui souris doucement pour la rassurer. <b>« Vous inquiétez pas, je dirai rien à propos de votre aveu. » </b>Parce que t'es pas du tout comme ça ; parce qu'après tout, si ils te font attendre, il y a bien une raison et tu finiras forcément par la connaître.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu n'es pas vraiment pressé,</p>
<p>tu devrais, pourtant.</p>
<p>Avoir envie de rentrer chez toi,</p>
<p>de reprendre le travail</p>
<p>mais</p>
<p>être ici a</p>
<p>un drôle d'effet sur toi</p>
<p>- comme si tu pouvais enfin te recentrer sur ton existence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'hôpital t'angoisse toujours, bien entendu. Tu as toujours du mal avec les odeurs, les sons, les murs trop blancs, les blouses trop blanches, l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui est en train de se passer dans ton propre corps aussi – l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce que les médecins te cachent, les interrogations. Vais-je mourir ? Mais si c'était le cas, ils t'en parleraient sûrement déjà, ils n'attendraient pas comme ça. Tu as toujours cette boule d'anxiété dans le bide qui te fait toujours regarder partout autour de toi et te méfier de chaque personne qui rentre dans ta chambre – mais c'est différent. Tu es ailleurs que chez toi et à la pharmacie, tu vois d'autres personnes que tes meilleurs amis, tu vis autrement et c'est cet autrement qui te permets de t'observer, à l'intérieur, un peu plus longuement et profondément.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu avais besoin de ce moment de pause,</p>
<p>et c'est uniquement maintenant que tu le vis que tu t'en rends réellement compte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu la laisses repartir et termines ton repas dans cette espèce de bulle d'introspection étrange, dans laquelle tu ne sais pas trop si tu dois te sentir mal ou apaisé. Tu sens surtout un mélange d'angoisse, de tristesse et de nostalgie t'envahir, remuer dans tes tripes, les souvenirs qui remontent sont encore acides pour ta poitrine mais cette fois, tu les laisses venir à toi. Tu ne te bats pas contre eux mais te laisses aller sous leur flot, quitte à boire quelques tasses. Tu veux comprendre comment tu marches, comment tu peux prendre la tristesse à bras-le-corps et la forcer à diminuer ses vagues. Tu ne cherches pas à la chasser, simplement à la comprendre et à l'apaiser. Tu as compris, maintenant, que ça n'est pas en te détestant que tu vas y changer quoi que ce soit. La noyade sera toujours présente, quoi qu'il arrive – car tu es amoureux mais que ton amour n’est plus et que ça fait mal. Que c'est normal, de souffrir, que tu en as le droit, que ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'étrange ou de bizarre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quitte à être coincé ici,</p>
<p>autant que tu en profites pour te connaître un peu plus et</p>
<p>ressortir d'ici</p>
<p>un peu grandi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. PENDANT // semaine 1 // (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comme te l'a indiqué l'infirmière, on t'a emmené faire des examens supplémentaires aujourd'hui. Différents tests pour tes allergies, notamment, mais tu n'as répondu à aucun d'entre eux – c'était à se demander si ce qui t'avait irrité jusqu'à te provoquer une crise d'asthme existait vraiment. Après cela, on t'a fait faire une IRM des poumons afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de conséquences suite à la crise, ce qui aurait pu s'avérer problématique et inquiétant pour la suite. Heureusement, les résultats n’ont montré aucun signe de blessure interne ou autre ; tu vas parfaitement bien, Harry, tant qu'on te fait ces séances d'oxygénation une fois par jour. Tu as de nouveau demandé quand est-ce que tu pourrai rentrer chez toi et l'infirmière qui t'a mené aux examens a de nouveau détourné le sujet. Tu es quelqu'un de plutôt positif dans la vie, mais ne rien savoir du tout commence à t'agacer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est sur le chemin du retour que tu le vois. Pour le coup, le croiser ici te fait vraiment l'effet de croiser un fantôme ; tu restes figé en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux écarquillés. Tu as du mal à croire qu'il est bel et bien là. Tu le croises beaucoup trop ces temps-ci pour que cela ne soit un hasard ; comme si quelqu'un avait délibérément décidé de le mettre sur ton chemin. Le voir à l'extérieur passe encore. Les coïncidences existent après tout et il suffit que vous habitiez dans le même pan de la ville pour que cela arrive – mais le voir là, dans le même couloir d'hôpital que toi, sans préméditation, c'est pratiquement impossible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, et puis</p>
<p>ces fichus yeux bleus</p>
<p>qui te fixent, qui t'aspirent</p>
<p>tu te noies, tu te noies</p>
<p>tu aimerais que cela dure</p>
<p>encore plus longtemps que ça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Louis ? »</b> Que tu finis par lâcher, tout bêtement. L'infirmière qui t'accompagne vous regarde l'un après l'autre, elle-même perplexe de cette rencontre totalement impromptue. <b>« Vous vous connaissez ? »</b> Qu'elle demande gentiment et tu ne sais pas vraiment comment ni quoi répondre. Oui, tu le connais, et en même temps non. C'est juste un type étrange contre qui tu fonces tout le temps, à vive allure, toujours lorsque tu t'y attends le moins. <b>« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » </b>T'as l'impression qu'il te dévisage sans réellement te regarder et tu te demandes si tu as un truc sur le visage avant de te rappeler que tu as enfilé tes canules juste après les examens et que tu te trimballes avec ta bonbonne et ton tuyau juste là, sous ses yeux. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu te sens soudain un peu honteux – vous êtes dans un hôpital mais tu n'as pourtant pas envie de lui montrer ce côté-là de toi, de lui foutre sous les yeux tout ce que peut représenter la maladie, la faiblesse</p>
<p>le manque</p>
<p>(d'oxygène ou du reste).</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Je suis admis ici pour quelques jours, le temps de quelques examens. »</b> Il parle clairement du nez et te semble épuisé. Ça ne peut définitivement pas être un hasard et la théorie totalement folle que tu avais monté l'autre jour à la pharmacie te revient en mémoire et elle ne te paraît soudain plus aussi folle que ça. L'infirmière vous contourne en déclarant qu'elle a du travail et qu'elle doit te laisser, te précisant bien entendu que tu ne dois pas rester debout trop longtemps durant l'oxygénation. Tu la suis du regard, un peu ailleurs, n'écoutant que d'une seule oreille ses conseils. Ton cerveau marche en plein régime en cet instant. <b>« Tu es dans quelle chambre ? »</b> Que te demande Louis et tu pointes la porte du doigt sans répondre. Il ricane en voyant le numéro. <b>« C'est celle juste à côté de la mienne... » </b>Bien évidemment – comment ça aurait pu en être autrement ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'y diriges, traînant ta bouteille le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas qu'elle attire son attention. Ce qui est stupide, puisqu'elle attire le regard, dans tous les cas, ça n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui passe inaperçu au quotidien. Tu le laisses te suivre sans protester, t'installant sur ton lit sans écraser ton tuyau (c'est tout un art) avant de reporter ton attention sur lui. <b>« Dis... Je suis désolé de te redemander ça mais. Tu as vécu une déception amoureuse, il y a trois semaines de ça, non ? »</b> La formulation est différente car tu en es pratiquement certain. Tu le fixes, un air sérieux sur le visage pour bien lui faire comprendre que cette fois, tu veux une véritable réponse, que tu ne le laisserais pas s'enfuir comme la dernière fois. Tu fiches en l'air toute notion de respect et de cordialité, cela te paraît bien trop important pour être ignoré.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>À nouveau, il te fixe, exactement comme la dernière fois. Un mélange de perplexité et de méfiance qui brille dans ses pupilles, mélange qui ne fait que rendre ses yeux bleus encore plus beaux, plus brillants. À l'intérieur, c'est encore la tempête mais cette fois, tu l'affrontes bravement, petit bateau qui étend sa voile pour contrer l'immense vague qui s'élève devant lui. <b>« Oui. Comment l'as-tu su, au juste ? » </b>Tu t'attendais à une explosion ; de colère ou de tristesse, tu ne sais pas. Un instant tu voyais les nuages s'amonceler dans son regard et l'instant d'après, tout était vide. Il a enfermé ses sentiments dans une boîte de Pandore, il les protège avec ardeur – probablement qu'il ne les assume même pas lorsqu'il est seul face à lui-même. <b>« Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais tu m'as bousculé, au bar... Tu pleurais. »</b> La fin de ta phrase est soufflée, tu te sens toi-même mal à l'aise de lui rappeler ce fait ; ça n'a jamais rien de très gratifiant de laisser les gens nous voir pleurer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il t'observe et tu te sens cerné, analysé, décortiqué sous toutes tes coutures. Tu mordilles ta lèvre, incapable de soutenir son regard un peu plus longtemps. Il s'installe alors au bord de ton lit, fixe ta bouteille d'oxygène quelques instants et finit par te demander : <b>« Toi aussi ? »</b> Deux mots, deux simples mots et pourtant, tant de souvenirs qui remontent. Il n'y a jamais besoin de longues phrases pour secouer quelqu'un de part en part – il suffit simplement de bien choisir ses mots, la tournure qu'ils vont prendre. Deux mots et c'est ton cœur qu'on arrache à nouveau. <b>« </b><b>Ç</b><b>a fait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. »</b> Il hoche la tête. Le silence qui s'en suit est difficile à interpréter ; tu as du mal à savoir si tu dois essayer de le briser ou au contraire le laisser s'éterniser. Et puis, un aveu. Un tout petit aveu, soufflé du bout des lèvres, la voix tremblante et la voilà, la boîte de Pandore, elle se secoue dans tous les sens prête à tout laisser sortir, dans son regard tu peux y voir toute cette tristesse, la même que la tienne, il chuchote <b>« Elle me manque »</b> et tu ne peux que répondre <b>« moi aussi »</b>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moi aussi,</p>
<p>tout le temps</p>
<p>peu importe</p>
<p>l'heure, le jour, ma santé, tes yeux bleus qui peuvent m'engloutir</p>
<p>il me manque</p>
<p>encore</p>
<p>malgré tout</p>
<p>malgré le monde</p>
<p>(malgré la mort)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis se lève et s'en va, tu ne le retiens pas. Tu la ressens, toute la pudeur autour de lui, autour de ses sentiments, ça n'est pas à un inconnu qu'il va montrer tout ça – ça n'est pas à un inconnu qu'il va parler de tout ça. T'as juste un peu peur qu'il ne puisse le faire avec personne, contrairement à toi. Parce que le sentiment de solitude qui résulte d'une séparation n'est pas anodin, qu'il peut nous envahir nous ronger jusqu'à ne plus rien nous laisser bien plus que la tristesse ou la colère c'est la solitude dont on doit se méfier le plus. Et Louis, il a l'air si seul. Entouré d'un voile qui le sépare des autres, d'une vitre imperméable à tout ce qui l'entoure, il peut vous regarder mais il est incapable de vous atteindre ou même de vous frôler. C'est ce que tu lis dans son regard et qui te perturbe tant – qu'il est seul, qu'il se noie mais qu'il ne veut pas te laisser entrer pour lui tendre la main et l'aider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La vitre, pourtant, t'as envie de prendre un marteau</p>
<p>et de la faire s'envoler en morceaux</p>
<p>quitte à</p>
<p>être griffé par</p>
<p>ses éclats de verre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le reste de la journée passe, tu as retiré tes canules avec un sentiment de soulagement et de libération non dissimulé. L'heure du repas est arrivé sans que tu n'aies revu Louis et tu ne sais pas si tu dois aller lui rendre visite ou attendre qu'il revienne à toi. Tu sais que ça sera le cas ; ou bien que ce fichu fil rouge du destin fera que vous vous rentrerez encore dedans, au « hasard », comme toutes les autres fois. Tu sais que ça sera le cas mais tu ne sais pas si tu dois attendre jusque là ou forcer un peu les choses – le forcer lui. À te parler, peut-être, juste à sentir que tu es là, au moins. Tu penses trop aux autres, tu veux beaucoup trop leur être utile, tu ne devrais pas – tu devrais déjà t'occuper de toi, dans un premier temps. Tu te le répètes, sans cesse, mais ça ne rentre pas. Tu feras toujours passer les autres, même des presque inconnus, avant toi. Peut-être que le fait que vous soyez irrémédiablement liés par vos sentiments n'y est pas étranger, aussi. Tu veux l'aider car ça serait synonyme de t'aider toi-même, lui permettre de passer au-dessus de ses sentiments te permettrait de passer au-dessus des tiens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu veux le sauver pour te sauver – aucune action n'est dénuée d'égoïsme,</p>
<p>encore moins les tiennes</p>
<p>rappelons-le.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors tu finis par te décider. C'est le soir, il n'y a plus de visites, tu te lèves de ton lit et te diriges vers sa chambre. Juste à côté, comme il l'a indiqué. Tu toques même si la porte n'est pas fermée, juste pour t'annoncer. Il est là, allongé, t'as l'impression que son visage est encore plus cerné que ce matin. Tu connais aussi cette sensation, celle d'être tout le temps fatigué, celle de dormir pour un rien, que le monde est lourd si lourd sur nos épaules. Tu la connais très bien et c'est pour ça que lorsqu'il t'autorise à rentrer, la première chose que tu dis c'est : <b>« Je crois que notre amour est en train de nous tuer. »</b> Parce qu'il ne faut pas être un génie pour le deviner. Les premiers éternuements apparus juste après la séparation – tu te souviens très bien de celui de Louis, juste après qu'il t'ait poussé -, les symptômes qui n'ont fait que s'aggraver malgré les traitements, la chute qui s'est accélérée après que tu aies revu Elian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>À ta grande surprise, Louis éclate de rire. D'un rire rauque, triste et qui se termine par une quinte de toux qui secoue ses épaules. Tu te dis qu'il se moque de toi, qu'il est en train de te prendre un fou – tu le comprends, ça n'est pas la première fois que tu lui fais ce genre de coups, en plus de ça. Tu entrouvres la bouche pour lui donner tes arguments tout à fait logiques et scientifiques mais il te devance et d'un air taquin te demande : <b>« Tu crois ? »</b> Et là, tu comprends. Il s'en est déjà douté depuis un moment, tout comme toi, sauf que lui a visiblement déjà accepté l'idée pourtant incongrue et en apparence totalement impossible. <b>« Je suis sûr. » </b>Que tu réponds, cette fois d'une voix bien plus sûre d'elle et déterminée. Tu viens t'installer au bord de son lit comme il l'a fait un peu plus tôt et vous restez là, en silence, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre de sa chambre comme si vous souhaitiez vous échapper de votre vie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Elle avait des yeux magnifiques. D'un vert sombre, pas comme le tien, le tien est si clair, le sien... était d'un vert sapin qui restera pour toujours gravé dans ma mémoire. Un rire qui tintait comme du cristal, tu sais ? Un son si clair, si pur. »</b> Il se tait, un instant. C'est si intime que tu sens ton propre cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ta poitrine, peut-être parce qu'il parle d'elle avec tant d'amour dans la voix que tu te projettes bien trop sur ce qu'il peut ressentir. <b>« Mais un jour son rire s'est arrêté. Elle a arrêté de me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai su que ça n'était plus vraiment pareil, que je la maintenais dans une relation où elle ne trouvait plus vraiment son compte. Alors... Je suis parti. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Au bord de tes lèvres, ton cœur.</p>
<p>Il est de l'autre côté du miroir ; même douleur, l'amour en gangrène mais pas douloureux de la même manière.</p>
<p>Quoique, y'a-t-il vraiment un camp lorsque notre cœur se retrouve en morceaux ? Louis l'a quittée alors qu'il l'aimait encore, n'est-ce pas aussi douloureux que si on se fait quitter, au final ?</p>
<p>Tu ne sais pas.</p>
<p>Tu sais, en revanche, que tu ne pourras pas lui dire qu'il a mal fait. Tu es bien placé pour savoir quand il n'y a plus rien à réparer et tu es persuadé que s'il a fait ce choix-là, c'est qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour empêcher la gangrène de tout dévorer sur son passage. Plus rien faire à part couper les liens, les tirer jusqu'à les déchirer et s'en aller.</p>
<p>C'est peut-être mieux comme ça que tu aimerais dire mais tu ne sais pas non plus si c'est la vérité.</p>
<p>Peut-être qu'il n'y a tout simplement rien à faire car lui n'a plus rien à espérer et que tous les mots du monde sonneraient creux face à son amour perdu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors, tu ne dis rien ; tu te tais.</p>
<p>À la place, tu t'allonges à ses côtés. Ta main vient prendre la sienne, la serrer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La fatigue qui soudain se fait une place, l'apaisement qui s'insinue dans ton cœur, son odeur autour de toi (tu te rends compte que tu n'as dormi qu’avec une personne depuis ta séparation, Niall, et cela te manque). Il se place plus confortablement, tu le vois fermer les yeux alors tu en fais de même.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parfois, il n'y a pas besoin de mots ; juste d'une simple présence qui nous souffle que tout finira par aller bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. PENDANT // semaine 1 // (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(4)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Explosion au réveil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le portable qui vibre, encore et encore et encore, qui finit par te faire ouvrir tant bien que mal les yeux alors que l'infirmière pénètre en catastrophe dans ta chambre. Tu te redresses difficilement du lit, grognant de douleur – le matin est toujours le plus dur, sans médicament, la nuit qui écrase encore bien trop ta poitrine pour la laisser se dégager de son étreinte et te permettre de respirer un peu mieux. Tu attrapes ton portable sur la petite table et décroches sans même regarder qui c’est sur l'écran. <b>« Allô ? » </b>Que tu souffles d'une voix encore endormie, te demandant qui peut bien t'appeler se matin. <b>« T'as la maladie de l'amour ? Dis moi que t'as pas la maladie de l'amour. » </b>Long silence. Long, long silence, le temps que l'information parvienne à ton cerveau. Au même moment, ton infirmière favorite allume la télévision de ta chambre et devant toi, l'information écrite en gros apparaît :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La maladie de l'amour : ruées vers les hôpitaux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Je... Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »</b> Que tu bafouilles, totalement dépassé par les événements. Certes, vous l'aviez compris avec Louis, mais tu ne pensais pas que la découverte allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Tu pensais... Eh bien, égoïstement, tu pensais être un cas spécial. Un cas rare, parce que cela aurait voulu dire que ton amour avait été un cas spécial. Maintenant, des images défilent, des personnes décrivant les mêmes symptômes que les tiens sont interrogées, en panique et tu te rends compte que tu n'as jamais été spécial. <b>« Ils parlent de symptômes ressemblant à des allergies au pollen, allant jusqu'aux crises d'asthme. Puis d'un choc anaphylactique. Toujours après une rupture amoureuse, datant de plus ou moins longtemps. Tout, tout correspond Harry ! » </b>Niall aussi panique, visiblement. Et c'est ton meilleur ami ; tu ne peux pas lui mentir comme ça. <b>« … Si, je l'ai. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence au bout du fil alors que tu fermes les yeux. À la télé, les journalistes parlent d'une augmentation importante des personnes présentant les premiers symptômes ces derniers jours. De l'affaire qui a été étouffée dans un premier temps – car qui penserait qu'une rupture amoureuse serait le point commun entre tous ces patients ? Ils parlent, encore et encore, donnent les premiers chiffres, les prévisions pour les jours, les mois prochains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils parlent des premiers cas graves. D'un coma artificiel, sous respirateur. Tu as mal au cœur, Harry ; l'envie de vomir remonte dans ta gorge mais ne dépasse pas tes lèvres, elle se mêle à la peur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La peur de mourir, sérieusement</p>
<p>pour la première fois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu portes une main tremblante à ta bouche. Essaies de contrôler ta respiration. Il ne faut pas paniquer, surtout pas. Tu vas rendre Niall encore plus inquiet qu’il ne l’est, et il ne faut pas. Même si tu ne sais pas comment tout ça va se finir, même si tu ne sais pas où tu en seras demain, ni quelle est précisément cette gangrène qui te ronge – tout est flou et tout semble noir, mais il ne faut pas paniquer. Il faut que tu restes fort Harry car désormais, personne ne l'est pour toi lorsque tu ne l'es pas.<b> « Je dois te laisser, c'est l'heure des soins. Je te rappelle vite. »</b> Tu ne lui laisses pas vraiment le temps de répondre et raccroches. Devant toi, l'infirmière porte un air que tu dois apprendre désormais à voir souvent ; un mélange de compassion et de pitié qui te semble déjà insupportable à regarder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu détournes le regard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te demandes si ça y est, tu es condamné, pour de bon. En tout cas, tu sembles l'être dans le regard de cette femme. Tu te demandes si tu l'es aussi dans l'esprit de Niall. Et Elian, alors ? Que pense-t-il de tout ça ? Tu regardes ton portable. Plusieurs messages de ton entourage, Niall mais aussi les préparatrices de la pharmacie qui ont dû entendre parler de ton arrêt, Zayn aussi. Aucun de ta famille et c'est ce qui te fait prendre conscience que tu ne leur as pas encore dit, pour ta séparation avec Elian. Et maintenant, est-ce une bonne idée de leur annoncer, avec cette gangrène qui se propage comme une traînée de poudre ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne veux pas savoir.</p>
<p>Tu n'as toujours aucun message de lui, dans tous les cas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te lèves, le monde autour de toi vacille, l'infirmière te rattrape de justesse.<b> « Monsieur, c'est l'heure de vos soins... » </b>Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Ton regard s'égare un instant vers la chambre d'à côté, tu déglutis. Louis doit être au courant, lui aussi. L'infirmière a dû lui mettre sa télé. Tu te demandes comment il a réagi. Si son ex l'a contacté, elle. Tu as envie d'aller le voir, de lui demander comment ça se passe de son côté, si lui aussi il a cette envie de vomir qui secoue tout son estomac. Si il a peur. Peur de mourir, là, au plus haut de son âge, juste parce qu'il n'a pas su aimer correctement. Mais l'infirmière presse ton bras alors tu la suis pour tes soins du matin parce qu'elle ne te laisse pas trop le choix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cela suffit à t'épuiser. Le moindre effort te demande une énergie considérable et cela se voit à ta respiration qui te brûle atrocement, à ta poitrine qui se soulève dans un rythme effréné, à cette impression presque constante d'étouffement. On t'apporte alors l'oxygène mais rien que de voir les canules te fait peur, tu refuses, tu ne veux plus voir la maladie pour aujourd'hui, rien que pour aujourd'hui. Tu préfères encore avoir mal, tu préfères encore brûler de l'intérieur et avoir peur mais par pitié, qu'on te laisse tranquille, aujourd'hui, rien qu'aujourd'hui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est ce qu'elle fait ; elle te laisse tranquille.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu dors une bonne grosse partie du midi et du début de l'après-midi et lorsque tu t'éveilles, tu te sens un peu mieux. Cela te suffit pour sortir de ta chambre et traîner jusqu'à celle d'à côté, à la porte à présent fermée. Tu te dis que si l'affluence dans les hôpitaux continue comme ça, vous allez avoir des colocataires dans vos chambres et tu ne sais pas trop pourquoi, l'idée de ne pas être le colocataire de Louis t'irrite. Tu entres dans la pièce dès qu'il t'en donne l'autorisation, le dévisageant quelques instants. Tu ne sais pas trop ce que tu cherches, peut-être la même lueur que la tienne dans son regard, celle de la peur, de l'incompréhension, quelque chose qui te soufflerait que tu n'es pas tout seul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu la trouves.</p>
<p>Que tu es cruel, Harry</p>
<p>de t'en sentir soulagé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« On va mourir alors, hein ? » </b>Que tu lances en t'approchant, traînant ton oxygène derrière toi pour t'installer sur son lit. Tu ne l'as pas vu avec ses canules, encore, mais maintenant que tu y penses il semble beaucoup moins mal que toi ; peut-être que tu aurais bel et bien dû venir à l'hôpital avant, plutôt que de lutter jusqu'à perdre connaissance. <b>« Ouais... Apparemment. »</b> Il grimace sa réponse, tu vois bien qu'il essaie de sourire mais que ça ne marche pas vraiment. <b>« C'est peut-être pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. J'veux dire, personne n'est vraiment mort... Pour l'instant. » </b>Même si on sait ce que ça veut dire, coma artificiel. Même si il faudrait un miracle pour découvrir d'où vient le mal, en si peu de temps – avant que le coma artificiel ne se transforme en coma éternel. Louis te dévisage quelques instants, il te prend pour un niais bien trop optimiste, ça se lit sur ton visage ; mais toi, tu aimerais qu'il fasse au moins semblant de te croire, un peu. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te dise que tu ne vas pas mourir, pas maintenant</p>
<p>surtout pas parce que tu n'as pas su</p>
<p>aimer correctement.</p>
<p><b>« T'as vu ta gueule ? On dirait que tu vas claquer dans deux jours. »</b> Il glousse un peu et c'est plus fort que toi, tu rigoles avec lui. Oui, tu t'es vu dans la glace lors des soins ce matin, c'était vraiment pas la joie. Tu ne peux pas le contredire sur ce point – surtout pas alors que tu es sous oxygénation, des canules dans le nez pour t'empêcher de t'étouffer à force de mal respirer. Non pas que tu aies su bien respirer un jour ; simplement que là, c'est pas seulement ton esprit qui t'en donne l'impression, ton corps aussi se met à tirer la sonnette d'alarme. L'air de dire : hey, Harry, j'sais pas si t'es au courant, mais en plus de vingt ans d'existence, t'as pas su respirer correctement une seule fois. C'est que je fatigue un peu, moi, tu sais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>Tu respirais tellement bien, auprès d'Elian.</p>
<p>T'avais l'impression d'être normal, auprès de lui.</p>
<p>Maintenant...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maintenant, tu regardes Louis et tu te dis que c'est la première fois que tu respires mal auprès de quelqu'un, au sens propre comme figuré, et que ça ne semble pas tellement le gêner que ça. Peut-être parce qu'il respire mal aussi ; peut-être parce qu'il va finir comme toi, au final. Qu'ils finiront tous comme toi, parce qu'on finit tous morts un jour et que bientôt, l'hôpital sera rempli d'âmes en peine comme toi, avec des canules dans le nez comme toi, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas su aimer correctement, comme toi. <b>« Promis, j'te laisserai pas seul dans un hôpital débordé. » </b>T'as longtemps pensé que t'étais l'unique personne dans ce monde tellement cassée qu'elle est incapable d'être aimée sans qu'on finisse par la quitter, mais maintenant que ces fichus symptômes se répandent partout, tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu étais exactement comme les autres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'était bien le propre de l'homme, ça. Se sentir unique, avoir l'impression de vivre quelque chose que les autres ne vivront jamais, sans même s'apercevoir que des millions de gens sont en train de penser la même chose au même moment, que des millions de gens l'ont fait avant eux et le vivront encore après eux. L'unique vit dans nos propres regards, jamais dans ceux des autres ; tout ce qui a été unique au monde pour nous n'est que répétition pour ceux des autres. Et cela en sera ainsi, jusqu'à la fin des temps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu n'es pas grand chose dans ce monde, Harry ;</p>
<p>une poussière.</p>
<p>Mais même une poussière rêve de devenir une étoile aux yeux de quelqu'un.</p>
<p>Toi, tu as désormais peu de chance de briller dans leur regard</p>
<p>avant de disparaître dans un trou noir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Merci, c'est sympa de ta part. »</b> Qu'il réplique et de nouveau, le silence. Vous ne savez pas vraiment quoi dire de plus car que dire sur une maladie dont on ne sait rien ? Au-delà de ça, une espèce de gêne s'est installée entre vous depuis que vous avez dormi ensemble, une distance que tu ne sais pas combler. T'as jamais très doué avec les autres toi, c'est Elian qui a presque tout fait lors de votre relation, chaque pas c'était lui qui les entamait, quant à Niall et Zayn... Votre rencontre a été si différente, si atypique et naturelle que tu ne sais même plus comment vous vous êtes débrouillés pour cultiver ce lien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« J'aimerais bien être dans la même chambre que toi. »</b> Tu relèves un regard timide vers la tempête de Louis, ne sachant pas trop comment il va réagir. Dans un sens, tu espères presque qu'il t'envoie chier ; tu ne sais pas gérer tout ça, Harry. Ce que tu ressens pour lui est un mystère, une attirance presque magnétique ; pas forcément sexuelle, encore moins romantique, tu cherches surtout une affection qui te manque horriblement et quelqu'un pour savoir ce que tu vis, pour te soutenir et te dire que tu n'es pas tout seul, que tu ne le seras jamais. Tu ne sais pas gérer tout ça alors tu espères qu'il parvienne à les rendre plus simples en t'envoyant chier, une bonne fois pour toutes. <b>« Pourquoi pas. On peut toujours demander. Avec l'affluence qu'il va y avoir, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils acceptent. »</b> … Mais le jour où le karma voudra bien te suivre ne semble pas vouloir arriver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merde, Harry ; tu ne devrais pas t'en sentir aussi heureux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« D'accord, je vais demander alors. » </b>Tu te redresses, un peu trop rapidement. Toujours pas habitué à cette faiblesse dans ton corps, tu peux au moins te rendre compte d'à quel point tu avais l'habitude de le malmener et de le brutaliser ; secousses, impacts contre divers meubles et murs, agressions de la pluie ou du soleil, ton corps est ton plus fort bouclier et le sentir te lâcher est sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus effrayant dans ce merdier. Louis s'est précipité pour te rattraper mais tu l'as fait tout seul, tu lui souris pour le rassurer alors que tout à l'intérieur de toi aimerait pleurer de te voir t'effondrer en plein de petits morceaux écrasés. Tu lui souris parce que tu ne sais pas comment faire autrement et tu t'en vas demander aux infirmières si tu peux changer de chambre, ou lui ; si vous pouvez être ensemble pour ce dernier chemin,</p>
<p>et comme aux yeux des autres,</p>
<p>vous semblez déjà morts</p>
<p>le changement est accepté rapidement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. PENDANT // semaine 2 // (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>d e u x i è m e  s e m a i n e .</em>
</p><p>(1)</p><p> </p><p>L'hôpital est enseveli.</p><p> </p><p>En-dehors de la chambre se trouve le chaos. Les infirmières, les médecins, tout le monde court partout et sous leurs yeux, les cernes s'allongent. La peur s'enroule autour de leurs membres, lierre solide qui ne veut pas se détacher, qui tire, tire vers le bas et le gouffre qui est prêt à tout avaler.</p><p> </p><p>L'hôpital est enseveli.</p><p> </p><p>Les amours perdues sont arrivées par vagues, immenses et dévastatrices. À la perte d'une part de leur cœur s'est rajoutée la terreur d'y laisser la vie, on les entend en-dehors de la chambre, pleurer et suffoquer, tousser, la main sur la poitrine, sauvez-nous sauvez-moi. C'est un raz-de-marée de tristesse qui a lieu entre ces murs blancs, on ne sait plus vraiment s'ils sont là pour réparer leur cœur blessé ou pour s'y laisser mourir.</p><p> </p><p>L'hôpital est enseveli, mais</p><p>dans la chambre</p><p>tout est calme.</p><p> </p><p>La fenêtre est ouverte sur le parc. On entend un léger gazouillement d'oiseaux, par-dessus les voix et le bruit des voitures. Les rayons du soleil traversent la vitre, chauffent partout où ils tombent. Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. On ne se douterait pas un instant que la fin du monde semble arriver, que personne ne sera épargné. Que l'amour sera la fin de l'Homme, ce même Homme qui durant des milliers d'année a passé tout son temps à se détester, à se taper dessus, à se détruire encore et encore par simple haine de son prochain.</p><p> </p><p>Tu n'as toujours pas pleuré.</p><p> </p><p>Pas une seule larme n'a roulé sur ta joue. Partout autour de toi, les gens pleurent pour leurs vies mais toi, tu ne dis rien. Tu es le silence absolu, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Ton esprit est vide, tes pensées t'ont quitté depuis un bon moment. Ne reste qu'une vague nausée, toujours présente, bête sournoise cachée dans l'ombre qui attend son heure. Tu as peur, pourtant, tu le sais. Peur de mourir, peur que la dernière chose que tu verras de ce monde, ce sera les murs blancs de l'hôpital. Peur que la dernière chose que tu goûteras de ce monde, ce sera les lentilles trop fades des repas de l'hôpital. Peur que la dernière chose que tu entendras de ce monde, ce sera les bips incessants des machines de l'hôpital.</p><p> </p><p>Un mouvement de draps à tes côtés. Tu tournes la tête et malgré toi, tu souris. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas sourire, pourtant. Te sentir aussi heureux de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés, quelqu'un d'autre dans la même galère que toi. Mais c'est le cas. Louis s'éveille en grognant, ses yeux sont encore plus sombres au réveil. <b>« Bonjour. »</b> Que tu souffles, le plus doucement possible. Un nouveau grognement te répond et tu retiens ton rire. Louis n'est pas du matin, tu l'as appris dès la première journée dans votre chambre. <b>« Combien de personnes, cette nuit ? »</b> Qu'il finit par demander en s'asseyant dans son lit. <b>« Une dizaine, je crois. Tous présentant les premiers signes d'allergie. Mais avec le pollen qui traîne en ce moment, c'est compliqué de savoir. On les a tous renvoyés. » </b>Seuls les cas les plus graves sont admis à l'hôpital. Comme toi ou Louis.Mais même ainsi, l'hôpital arrive rapidement à saturation.</p><p> </p><p>Louis pose sa main sur son cœur pour calmer sa respiration sifflante. Son état s'est aggravé un peu, au même rythme que le tien. Il refuse l'oxygénation, pour le moment, mais tu sais que ça ne durera pas. Que ses poumons finiront par tellement le brûler qu'il n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il n'a pas pleuré, non plus. Enfin, tu ne crois pas ; peut-être ne l'as-tu simplement pas vu. Vous n'avez pas reparlé de tout ça. Ni de son ex, ni de la maladie. Niall t'a rendu visite plusieurs fois, parfois avec Zayn, tu leur as présenté Louis et pourtant, maintenant, tu as l'impression qu'une vitre incassable s'est dressé entre toi et eux.</p><p> </p><p>Entre toi et Louis, aussi. Un peu.</p><p> </p><p>Entre toi et le monde entier et tu sais, Harry, que le problème vient de toi.</p><p> </p><p>Une infirmière entre dans la chambre. Elle a l'air épuisée, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle prend rapidement les différentes mesures du jour, applique les soins sommairement, repart. Chambre suivante. Encore, et encore. <b>« Louis ? » </b>Il tourne la tête vers toi. Maintenant que tu l'observes, il a l'air d'aller un peu plus mal que les autres jours. Il est pâle et sa respiration encore plus sifflante qu'habituellement. En le voyant dans cet état, la question que tu voulais lui poser disparaît et laisse place à une autre, plus importante. <b>« Tu veux l'oxygénation ? » </b>Il hésite. Dans son regard, on peut lire son sentiment de défaite. La maladie gagne du terrain ; bientôt, elle l'emportera. Sur lui comme sur toi. Il finit par hocher la tête et tu appuies sur le bouton. Il faut un peu de temps avant qu'une infirmière ne soit disponible alors pendant ce temps, tu allumes la télé pour l'occuper.</p><p> </p><p>C'est encore pire. Sur toutes les chaînes, on ne parle que ça. De l'augmentation du nombre de cas effrayante ; toujours pas de morts, mais de plus en plus de personnes mises sous coma artificiel. Tu aimerais éteindre mais tu ne peux pas. Tes yeux restent fixés sur les chiffres, sur les débats, la vie ou la mort, comment gérer la saturation des hôpitaux et le manque de moyens, comment se fait la gestion de la crise politiquement parlant, ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire pour éviter la propagation de cette maladie encore totalement inconnue.</p><p> </p><p>La première recommandation en tête de liste ?</p><p> </p><p>Ne quittez pas vos compagnons.</p><p>Pas tout de suite.</p><p>Faites semblant</p><p>un peu plus longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>Vous éclatez de rire, tous les deux en même temps. Vous riez parce que c'est stupide et en même temps très réaliste. La gangrène se nourrit de sentiments pourris ; tant que les gens sont plongés dans l'illusion d'un amour paisible, ils ne craignent rien. Les rayons du soleil parviennent encore à leurs cœurs juvéniles ; tant qu'ils baignent dans la lumière, la pourriture ne viendra pas, la gangrène ne s'en repaîtra pas. Continuez de faire semblant et tout se passera bien ; n'est-ce pas ce qu'on vous a déjà appris toute votre vie ? Tu éteins la télévision. L'infirmière arrive, Louis peut enfiler ses canules. Il ferme les yeux alors que sa poitrine se gonfle d'un air nouveau. Un air qu'il ne prend pas naturellement. Il ferme les yeux et tu te rends compte que c'est pour ne pas pleurer, car juste avant qu'il ne les ferme, tu as vu que ses pupilles brillent d'une eau qui ne coule pas. Tu aimerais pouvoir le rassurer mais tu sais qu'en cet instant, n'importe quel mot serait vain.</p><p> </p><p>A la place, tu parles. Tu parles d'autre chose, tu délies tes mots sur un espoir qui pousse faiblement sur le bout de ta langue, comme une racine de plante qui ne demande plus qu'à être arrosée. Tu parles et tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu parles ; tu sais que ce que tu dis est gênant, inintéressant, mais parler de sentiments est peut-être le seul moyen de faire taire les sensations. <b>« Quand tu m'as bousculé au bar, je t'ai trouvé très beau. C'était la première fois que je trouvais quelqu'un d'autre de vraiment beau, depuis qu'Elian m'a quitté. Dans ton regard il y avait déjà cette tempête qui faisait rage, cet orage qui secouait le bleu de tes yeux et lorsque tu m'as bousculé, je prenais l'eau tu sais alors à la place, j'ai décidé de me noyer dans l'océan de tes pupilles. Je m'y suis accroché, ça a duré quoi, une seconde et pourtant, j'ai préféré boire la tasse de ton regard plutôt que de boire la tasse de mon amour perdu. » </b>Tu es tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte, tu sens son regard fixé sur ton épaule. Tu n'oses pas te retourner, tu n'oses pas l'affronter, tu préfères continuer. <b>« Je me suis dit la même chose quand tu es revenu à la pharmacie, puis quand on s'est croisé à la bibliothèque. Que tu étais beau. Que j'aurais pu avoir envie de toi, dans une autre vie. Que j'aurais même pu tomber amoureux de toi, si je ne l'étais pas encore de lui. Mais j'étais persuadé que ces croisements n'étaient que des coïncidences, qu'on aurait jamais pleinement le temps de s'apprendre, de se rapprocher, de se connaître. Alors, j'ai vite abandonné l'idée. Puis, on a débarqué là, tous les deux... »</b></p><p> </p><p>Le bruit des draps qu'on remue. De la bouteille d'oxygène qu'on traîne, que tu as appris à reconnaître. A côté de toi, le matelas s'affaisse légèrement et tu tournes enfin la tête. Il est là, proche de toi. Ses yeux bleus dans les tiens. Encore une fois, tu te dis que Louis est beau. Qu'il pourrait avoir ta peau. <b>« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je le suis d'elle. »</b> Tu hoches la tête. Sa main glisse contre la peau de ta joue. Elle est froide, mais sous la chaleur ambiante, elle te fait du bien. Tu presses ton visage contre sa paume. <b>« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je le suis de lui. »</b> Tu en es toujours aussi certain, parce que tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur tant d'années de vie en seulement un mois et demi. Lorsque tu penses à Elian, ton cœur se tord tellement que tu as l'impression qu'il s'est transformé en une espèce de papier mâché que l'on peut trop facilement déchirer.</p><p> </p><p>Il hoche la tête</p><p>et vient t'embrasser.</p><p> </p><p>Vos lèvres se frôlent, se caressent puis se lient. Le baiser est doux et tendre, salvateur. Bouffée d'air frais qui semble repousser un peu plus la gangrène ; ou peut-être est-ce grâce à l'oxygénation de Louis qui finit par l'étouffer. Il se recule du baiser en toussant et tu ne peux t'empêcher de rigoler. <b>« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je le suis d'elle. » </b>A ton tour,</p><p>tu hoches la tête.</p><p> </p><p>Plutôt que de continuer à le torturer, vous vous allongez l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est la galère car il doit faire attention au tuyau et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, tu te mets sur ton flanc juste au bord du lit pour lui faire un maximum de place, et rien que ça te demande beaucoup trop d'oxygène pour ce que ça devrait être. Mais finalement, vous pouvez enfin être face à face. Tes doigts caressent sa main du bout des doigts, traçant des petits cercles invisibles sur son dos. Tu te noies de nouveau dans ses yeux mais cette fois, la tempête qui y réside semble s'être calmée ; son bleu est plus clair, illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui traversent la fenêtre et tombent sur son visage. Tu viens repousser délicatement l'une de ses mèches et pour la première fois depuis que tu es là, tu te dis qu'être enfermé dans cet hôpital n'est finalement pas pire que de rester chez toi, seul, à te morfondre sur ton amour déchu.</p><p> </p><p><b>« Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. »</b> Que tu soupires et Louis s'assombrit un peu. <b>« Ne dis pas ça... Tu ne me connais pas encore vraiment. Tu vas peut-être le regretter. »</b> Tu hausses les épaules. Oui, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Sûrement que tu n'auras même pas le temps de le connaître vraiment, en vérité. Sûrement que tu auras tout juste de quoi ne plus te sentir seul, de quoi découvrir ce qu'il veut bien te faire découvrir. C'est parfois, aussi, de ne pas tout savoir de quelqu'un. De lui laisser une part secrète, une partie sombre, un côté obscur ; quelque chose qui nous donne l'envie de la découvrir mais que nous voulons, en même temps, préserver plus que tout. As-tu réellement envie de savoir ce qui se trouve sur la face cachée de la lune ? Non. C'est l'attrait pour l'inconnu qui te pousse à tout connaître, mais ne pas savoir est encore plus palpitant. Et toi, tu te dis que les humains sont un peu comme la lune ; ils ont tous une face à cacher, à préserver.</p><p> </p><p>Ça ne les rend que plus beaux, à ton sens.</p><p> </p><p>Tu fermes les yeux, tes doigts stoppant leurs caresses pour se nicher entre les siens. Tu serres sa main, fort, tu profites de chaque moment de tendresse qu'il voudra bien te donner. <b>« Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas attiré par toi pour tes mauvais côtés. » </b>Il rit, un peu. C'est un rire bas et rauque, un rire triste. Tu te dis qu'il est dommage que vous ne vous mettiez pas à pleurer, là, maintenant. Pleurer tout ce que vous n'apprendrez pas de l'autre, pleurer tout ce que vous perdrez des autres, pleurer la mort et cette gangrène que vous n'avez pas demandé. Tu n'y arrives pas. Tu ne pleures pas, non, mais</p><p> </p><p>l'hôpital est enseveli</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>et ton cœur aussi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. PENDANT // semaine 2 // (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les mots se délient sur sa langue comme on déroule un parchemin fragile. Chaque partie que tu découvres de lui t'émerveille un peu plus, en particulier son amour si pur pour son ex-copine. Emilie. Elle s'appelle Emilie, qu'il t'a dit du bout des lèvres, comme on soufflerait un précieux secret. Tu l'as écouté parler d'elle, en long en large et en travers. Tu connais probablement tout d'Emilie quand elle ne sait rien de toi. Tu as appris qu'elle l'a contacté, tout de même, pour savoir s’il allait bien. Tu as appris qu'il lui a menti, qu'il lui a dit que oui, tout allait bien. Et tu ne peux même pas lui en vouloir ; tu sais, au fond, que si Elian revenait, tu lui répondrais la même chose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais Elian n'est pas revenu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu n'as pas parlé de lui à Louis. Tu n'y parviens pas. Tu aimes l'entendre parler d'Emilie, parfois pendant une heure entière sans interruption, mais toi, tu n'arrives pas à poser des mots sur ce qui est en train de te détruire de l'intérieur. Lui a besoin de parler, toi tu as besoin d'oublier. Tu te plonges dans l'histoire de Louis pour éviter d'avoir à penser à la tienne qui est un tel désastre que tu sens ta poitrine se compresser dès qu'un seul souvenir remonte. Alors poser des mots dessus ? Cela te paraît impossible. Tu ne dis rien, tu te tais. Louis n'a pas demandé non plus et tu viens à espérer que c'est parce qu'il comprend. Oh, tu aimerais tellement que quelqu'un comprenne tout sans que tu aies besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Que quelqu'un te connaisse tellement bien qu'il a seulement à te regarder pour savoir ce à quoi tu penses. Elian y parvenait, un peu, parfois ; à chaque fois, tu resplendissais de bonheur de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un à tes côtés qui <em>savait</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les jours ont passé. Tu aimes cette complicité avec Louis qui se forme, petit à petit. Vous vous embrassez comme si c'était la seule chose la plus naturelle au monde, sans compter toutes les fois où vous avez dormi l'un à côté de l'autre. Cela te fait un bien fou, de parvenir à construire un nouveau lien avec quelqu'un. Même vos silences t'apaisent et te font sentir plus proche de lui que jamais. Tout aurait pu être si bien si la gangrène ne gagnait pas du terrain. Tu le vois chaque jour sur toi, mais aussi et surtout sur Louis. Tu le vois à sa respiration toujours plus sifflante le matin, à ses difficultés à se lever pour aller aux toilettes, aux vertiges qui le prennent lorsqu'il se lève trop vite – comme toi. Tu crains qu'il ne s'effondre à tout moment et en même temps, tu sais que si cela arrivait, tu n'y pourrais rien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais malgré tout, il veut sortir. Et à dire vrai, toi aussi. Tu n'en peux plus, d'être dans cette chambre blanche, aussi agréable soit-elle depuis que tu es aux côtés de Louis. Tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air, surtout lorsqu'il fait un si beau soleil. Le problème est que le personnel soignant est débordé et que vous ne voulez pas prendre leur temps pour ça. Alors, au bout d'un moment, tu te décides. Tu te relèves et tu te plantes droit devant son lit. <b>« On sort ? Si on se sert de l'autre comme béquilles, ça devrait aller, non ? »</b> Il hausse un sourcil. <b>« Et si on tombe tous les deux ? »</b> Ouais. Ça, c'est un problème. <b>« Qui vivra verra. » </b>… Ou pas, en fait. Tu lui tends ton bras, qu'il prend, et vous voilà en mission commando dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heureusement que vous n'avez plus la chemise de l'hôpital mais vos vêtements habituels ; vous vous fondez dans la masse, l'air de rien. Louis est celui qui s'appuie sur toi pour le moment et tu soutiens plutôt bien le rythme jusqu'au parc de l'hôpital, mais même une fois arrivés, vous devez marcher encore car tous les bancs sont pris. Vous terminez finalement sous un arbre, adossés au tronc et vous êtes à peine installés que tu sais déjà que vous allez galérer à vous relevez tout à l'heure. Mais... Tant pis. Pour l'instant, vous êtes bien. Une légère brise secoue vos mèches, la température est bonne, vous pouvez enfin respirer. Un peu. Autant que la gangrène vous le permet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu laisses ta tête se poser sur le tronc, fermant les yeux pour profiter du moment. La présence de Louis à tes côtés, le vent sur ta peau, le calme de la bulle dans laquelle tu es plongé ; tu ne t'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis un bon moment. Parmi tout le chaos qu'est ta vie en ce moment, tu parviens tout de même encore à lui arracher un instant de pause, un sentiment d'apaisement si salvateur que tu pourrais presque en pleurer. <b>« Hé... »</b> Tu rouvres un œil et vois que Louis t'observe alors tu ouvres le deuxième et te tournes légèrement vers lui, interrogateur. <b>« Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de la raison qui m'a amené ici. Pas toi. » </b>C'est sa façon à lui, pas très subtile, de te demander qui est-ce qui t'a brisé le cœur. Ça te fait sourire car tu as l'impression de voir en face de toi un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine qui essaie quand même de faire attention. Ça a quelque chose de... Mignon, on va dire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le truc, c'est que tu ne sais pas si tu es prêt à en parler.</p>
<p>Au pire, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Il s'appelait Elian. »</b> Ça, ça va, c'est facile à dire. Ça ne t'écorche pas trop la langue, ça ne te brûle pas le palais, ça ne fait pas remonter la bile de ton ventre. C'est l'après, qui risque d'être plus compliqué. Un prénom, ça n'est pas compliqué ; tous les souvenirs que portent ce prénom, en revanche, griffent et frappent comme un fouet. Il faut savoir encaisser les coups et tu ne sais pas si tu es assez fort pour ça. Pour la maladie, si. Pour continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien malgré tout, si. Avancer sans regarder en arrière. Tout ça, tu sais faire – à peu près.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Même si tu ne sais pas avoir mal correctement.</p>
<p>Même si tu ne sais pas aimer correctement.</p>
<p>Même si tu ne sais pas vivre correctement.</p>
<p>Faire semblant, ça, en revanche, tu y arrives. À peu près correctement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« On était ensemble depuis quelques années. On habitait ensemble. Il était... Lumineux, tu sais. Doux et gentil. Quand il m'a quitté, il s'est excusé. Excusé d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Qui s'excuse d'une telle chose ? Personne. Personne sauf lui. » </b>Tu bafouilles un peu, les mots s'emmêlent dans ta gorge, ne veulent pas sortir comme il faut. C'est compliqué. C'est compliqué mais tu y arrives. Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu peux ressentir le besoin de tout dire d'un coup, de tout cracher de tout vomir de tout vider pour mieux te soulager. Tu sais, tu sens que Louis sera réceptif, comme tu l'as été pour lui. Tu sens que lui pourrait comprendre, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui te reposer, un peu. <b>« Je suis bancal, tu sais. Y'a des trucs qui vont pas, en moi, plein de trous et de vides partout, des douleurs au cœur dont je n'ai même pas la source. Mais Elian... Il acceptait tout ça. Il me rendait plus beau, malgré tous mes manques. Parfois je me demande si je vais vraiment y arriver sans lui. Je suppose que la réponse m'a été envoyée avec la maladie. »</b> Sourire amer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oui, voilà. Tu as douté. Tu t'es demandé si avancer servait encore à quelque chose, si tu ne devais pas plutôt arrêter les frais maintenant, si tu serais capable d'être encore toi sans Elian. Pour toute réponse, tu as eu la gangrène. Elle a prit du terrain à une vitesse folle pour te montrer que, quelque soit la décision que tu prendras, ton destin était de toute façon déjà scellé. Tu n'as plus à vivre, Harry ; que ça soit pour lui ou pour toi-même, bientôt, ça sera terminé. Tu n'as plus à t'en soucier. Et c'est uniquement maintenant que tu manques de perdre la vie que tu te rends compte que tu aurais aimé la continuer un peu plus – que oui, tu aurais pu avancer, même sans lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une larme roule le long de ta joue,</p>
<p>enfin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parce que tout ça est faux, parce que ça n'a plus d'importance mais que la vérité est que tu refuses cette sentence. Tu ne veux pas mourir, Harry ; encore moins mourir par amour. Il n'y a que dans les romans où c'est vu comme quelque chose de romantique. Toi tu veux vivre et aimer encore, peut-être, éventuellement ; tu te dis qu'Elian n'est pas le seul être unique en ce monde, le seul être capable de te supporter et d'être ta moitié.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu pleures parce que tu ne veux pas mourir et que ça te heurte maintenant, violemment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les bras de Louis entourent ton corps, te ramènent à lui. Tu sanglotes piteusement contre son cou, niché contre son épaule pour t'enivrer son odeur mêlée à l’antiseptique de l'hôpital. <b>« J'étais tellement amoureux de lui, si tu savais. Je l'aimais tellement, tellement fort. »</b> Et maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que la gangrène et les regrets, plus rien d'autre qu'une envie de vivre vaine et douloureuse. Même pas le moindre texto d'inquiétude de sa part – peut-être parce qu'il sait, au fond</p>
<p> </p>
<p>qu'il t'a tué</p>
<p>le jour où il t'a quitté.</p>
<p>Pire qu'une balle en plein cœur,</p>
<p>c'est une épine qu'il y a planté</p>
<p>et que tu ne parviendras pas à déloger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis te berce comme il peut et frotte ton dos. Il ne dit pas un mot. Tu ne veux pas qu'il en dise un. Pas d'excuses, surtout pas. S'excuser de quoi, de toute manière ? Les gens passent leur vie à dire je suis désolé avec un air de pitié sur le visage parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment faire autrement. Louis, tu ne veux pas l'entendre te dire ça. Tu ne veux pas l'entendre te dire que ça ira non plus ; c'est le rôle de Niall ça, mais Louis est empreint de la même réalité que la tienne. Celle de l'incertitude et de la mort qui trône au-dessus de vos têtes comme une épée de Damoclès. Tu veux te sentir soutenu sans qu'on ait à te mentir ou à te sortir des phrases toutes faites qui ne veulent plus rien dire, qui sonnent vide dans ton esprit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tes sanglots se calment. L'odeur de Louis t'entoure désormais, tu te sens apaisé juste par sa présence. Tu es un peu surpris de cet effet qu'il a sur toi, parfois. Tu en as peur, peut-être, aussi, un peu. Peur de tout ce que ça pourrait engendrer, alors que vous n'êtes prêts ni l'un ni l'autre. Et puis, juste après, tu te souviens que même si cela aurait pu engendrer quelque chose, la maladie ne vous en laissera sûrement pas le temps – elle vous fauchera bien avant. Louis se recule et cela suffit pour que tu te sentes vide, il détourne le regard, toujours aussi pudique. Tu n'en dis rien, pourtant, le laisse s'en aller – même s'il n'a jamais vraiment été à tes côtés. <b>« On rentre ? Je commence à fatiguer. »</b> Qu'il te demande et tu hoches la tête. Une simple sortie et vous voilà, épuisés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeunesse envolée,</p>
<p>fleur trop rapidement fanée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te relèves tant bien que mal et l'aides à en faire de même. Sur toi, il s'appuie beaucoup plus qu'à l'aller. Tu tiens le coup, pourtant, vous emmène jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. On vous regarde, cette fois, car vous n'arrivez plus vraiment à faire semblant. À tes côtés, Louis a la respiration vacillante, sifflante. Il s'affaisse, un peu plus, à chaque seconde. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus – jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous n'aurez pas atteint l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne s'écroule totalement.</p>
<p>Tu vacilles et essaies au moins de limiter les dégâts en retenant sa chute vers le sol, le déposant presque comme une plume se déposerait tout en douceur sur le bitume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu n'es, étrangement, pas paniqué. Tu t'y attendais depuis plusieurs jours, tu l'as senti faiblir, tu sais ce que c'est – t'y es passé toi aussi, il y a moins d'une semaine de ça. Tu te dis que sa mort ne peut pas être pour tout de suite, alors, calmement, tu redresses tes pupilles vers l'assemblée, et tu demandes :<b> « Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ? »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour la première fois de ta vie,</p>
<p>ton appel à l'aide est écouté.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. PENDANT // semaine 2 // (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il a ouvert les yeux quelques heures après s'être effondré et vous n'en avez pas vraiment reparlé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pourtant, quelque chose s'est cassé en lui, ce jour-là. Le silence est devenu une part de lui-même, comme s'il prenait ses distances entre lui et le monde pour moins souffrir – ou pour se faire à l'idée qu'il n'en ferait bientôt plus partie, peut-être. Tu ne sais pas vraiment. Tu le laisses tranquille parce que tu es bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait, de ne plus rien savoir de nous et du reste, de s'interroger sur notre existence, d'en vouloir à la planète entière de ne rien pouvoir faire pour nous sauver. Tu en es encore plein, toi, de colère ; parfois, tu en débordes tellement que tu ne sais plus quoi en faire. Tu rêves de hurler, de tout casser, de frapper tous ceux qui sont responsables de ton malheur – même si au fond, personne ne l'est vraiment. C'est juste comme ça. Il n'y a pas de raison spécifique à la mort ; elle est juste là, c'est tout. Un jour, elle vient frapper à notre porte et nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que de la laisser entrer. Alors tu cries, mais en silence. À l'intérieur, c'est un champ de bataille, il n'y a plus que des ruines tant tout a été secoué par tes colères ; mais tu ne n'en montres rien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les plus grandes explosions se font toujours en silence et la plus grande misère derrière les yeux fermés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aux informations, ils ne parlent plus que de ça, tout le temps. Le nombre de comas a augmenté, qu'ils soient artificiels ou non. On se demande qui a rapporté la maladie, d'où est-ce qu'elle vient, quelles conséquences elle aura si elle s'étend encore plus. Les hypothèses et autres complots vont bon train sur les réseaux sociaux – certains disent que c'est le gouvernement qui l'a implantée là, car quoi de mieux que de détruire l'amour pour pouvoir mieux diriger un pays ? D'autres pensent au châtiment divin ou encore à une revanche de la nature. Toi, tu ne penses rien. Tu regardes la télé les yeux vides, tu les écoutes discuter sur ta maladie et estimer tes chances de survie sans jamais avoir une seule pensée pour vous autres les malades, les condamnés. Tu aimerais que quelqu'un vienne et leur dise : c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, maintenant arrêtez, tout ça ne sert à rien car au final, on ne sait rien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais personne ne vient sur ce fichu plateau de télévision alors tu finis par éteindre l'écran. Les humains ne sont définitivement pas prêts à avouer quoi que ce soit lorsqu'ils ne savent rien – leur ego est sûrement bien trop surdimensionné pour qu'ils puissent admettre ne rien connaître sur cette gangrène qui vous envahit. Ton regard se perd un instant vers la fenêtre, dehors, il fait toujours aussi beau. Les nuages se situent bien plus profondément, à l'intérieur de ta poitrine. Ils assombrissent tout et empêchent le moindre rayon de soleil de parvenir jusqu'à ton cœur bien trop malade. Au final, tu te demandes si tu es plus en manque de vitamines ou d'amour. Sûrement les deux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu en as marre de rester assis sur ce lit depuis deux jours. Tu finis par virer la couverture pour descendre du matelas, lentement, sourcils froncés tant tu te concentres pour évaluer ton pourcentage de chances de t'écraser à peine debout. C'est de pire en pire ; parfois, tu n'arrives même pas à marcher. Mais aujourd'hui, cela semble aller. C'est un jour où la maladie ne se fait pas trop présente, où tu pourrais presque te dire qu'elle est en train de s'en aller.<b> « Tu vas où ? » </b>Tu tournes la tête vers Louis qui semble sorti de son monde et qui t'observe, intrigué. Tu lui souris et hausses les épaules, nonchalant.<b> « Faire le tour de l'hôpital ? Marcher un peu. Je m'ennuie. »</b> Louis n'hésite pas un instant lorsqu'il se lève à son tour, malgré son vacillement et ses jambes légèrement fébriles. <b>« Je viens avec toi. »</b> Mais lorsque tu lui tends le bras, il te passe devant sans un regard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, cette fichue fierté. C'est peut-être elle qui aura votre peau, bien avant la gangrène.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous marchez, silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Encore une fois, le personnel ne vous calcule pas vraiment. L'hôpital est encore et toujours plus occupé, rempli, presque à deux doigts de déborder. Toujours plus de malades, toujours plus de panique, toujours plus de cernes et de traits tirés. Tout le monde est au bord du gouffre, incapable de se projeter ou de savoir comment tout ça va se passer. <b>« Heeey ! Psst, vous là ! »</b> Vous vous arrêtez, un peu surpris d'être interpellés, un peu angoissés à l'idée d'être renvoyés dans vos quartiers. Mais après un scan rapide du regard, la voix vient d'une des chambres dans laquelle vous passez la tête. <b>« Z'êtes des patients nan ? J'le vois, vous tremblotez comme des feuilles, c'est clairement pas un signe de bonne santé ça. Vous aussi vous avez la maladie de l'amour ? Putain, quel nom de merde, ils auraient pu trouver mieux. »</b> Vous écoutez, perplexe, cette femme d'une cinquantaine d'années déblatérer ces phrases plus rapidement que la lumière. Elle a l'air d'un sacré phénomène et tu adores les phénomènes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors, sans hésiter un instant de plus, tu entres dans la chambre et t'installes au bout de son lit. Louis, lui, hésite un peu plus, jetant de drôles de regards à la dame qui le lui rend bien. Ça te fait rigoler. <b>« Vous allez pas nous mordre, non plus. »</b> Que tu fais remarquer et la femme hausse un sourcil. <b>« Parce que tu crois que j'en serais pas capable ? »</b> … Si, complètement. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi car tu as abandonné l'idée de comprendre la logique de Louis un jour, mais cela semble le rassurer car il te rejoint. <b>« Aussi jeunes et déjà terrassés par l'amour... La vie ne nous aura pas fait de cadeaux, hein ? Moi, j'm'appelle Camille, y'a un trou du cul qui m'a plaquée du jour au lendemain donc maintenant j'me retrouve là. »</b> Tu aimes bien sa façon de parler, à Camille. Elle a les yeux remplis de rage de vaincre, de rage tout court, ça se voit qu'elle veut se battre, aussi bien contre la gangrène que contre le type qui l'a laissée. Vous êtes à ses côtés depuis moins de cinq minutes et tu sais déjà que le mec ne la méritait pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Moi c'est Harry. Et lui, c'est Louis. »</b> Tu as un geste vague vers Louis qui grommelle que tu pourrais faire un effort de présentation, ce qui te fait tirer la langue. <b>« Enchantée. Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? »</b> Louis se renferme presque aussitôt. Tu le dévisages quelques instants avant de sourire un peu plus faussement à Camille. <b>« Plus de deux semaines. Presque trois. »</b> Elle écarquille un peu les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils. <b>« C'est trop bizarre. J'ai ma voisine de chambre, elle était là depuis l'même temps qu'vous, mais elle, elle est dans le coma. Z'avez l'air en bonne forme, pourtant. Enfin, en bonne forme par rapport à la maladie qu'on a. »</b> Elle ricane mais même toi tu peux entendre que c'est un rire teinté de tristesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle reporte son attention sur Louis qui se faisait bien silencieux depuis le début de l'échange. Elle l'observe quelques instants, une drôle de lueur dans le regard, avant de reprendre la parole. <b>« Toi, t'arrives pas à t'y faire, nan ? </b><b>Ç</b><b>a s'voit à ton air, t'es en colère. T'as pas envie d'crever. Comme personne ici, tu m'diras. Mais toi, ça bouillonne vraiment. »</b> T'es surpris. Choqué, même. T'as jamais osé foncer droit dans le mur avec lui de cette façon, par peur qu'il te saute à la gorge. Pourtant, avec elle, il n'en fait rien. Il baisse simplement les yeux, lui confirmant tout ce qu'il ne dit pas. Tu crains d'ouvrir la bouche alors tu te contentes d'observer l'échange de loin, abasourdi. <b>« Va falloir que tu craches tout ça un jour ou l'autre. J'veux dire, ça serait dommage que tu te retrouves dans le coma avec toute cette haine en toi, nan ? » </b>Il fronce un peu les sourcils. <b>« Si j'savais comment faire, je l'aurais déjà fait. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est plus fort que toi. Tu as l'impression que tu dois lui donner ton soutien, d'un coup. Que tu dois lui montrer que tu es toujours là. Alors, timidement, ta main vient chercher la sienne. Il te regarde, un instant surpris, souriant la seconde d'après. Devant ce sourire, tu ne peux empêcher un sourire soulagé de passer tes lèvres. Camille vous regarde, le sourire aux lèvres.<b> « C'est bien, le soutien. C'est c'qu'il faut. Avec ma voisine de chambre, on se soutenait beaucoup. Elle voulait faire un groupe de soutien, vous savez ? J'pense que jvais faire tourner le mot, dans l'hôpital. Groupe de soutien, ici, dans ma chambre. Vous seriez partants ? »</b> Si Louis hésite, toi, tu t'élances sans le consulter. Même pas pour toi, mais pour lui. Tu sais, tu sens qu'il en a besoin. <b>« Oui ! </b><b>Ç</b><b>a serait avec plaisir. Quand ? » </b>Le plus rapidement possible – tu le penses mais sûrement qu'elle aussi. Au-dessus de sa tête, il y a également cette épée de Damoclès, prête à la faucher à la moindre seconde d'inattention. <b>« Mercredi prochain. On dit 14h ? Si vous en avez la force, bien sûr. »</b> Tu hoches la tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La force, tu vas bien la trouver quelque part, si c'est pour y tirer Louis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« </b><b>Ç</b><b>a marche. On sera là. » </b>Tu n'as pas lâché la main de Louis et tu la serres un peu plus fort. Camille bâille alors et se réinstalle confortablement dans son lit. <b>« Bon, eh bien, à mercredi. Vous m'excuserez, mais causer autant ça m'a piqué tout mon souffle. J'vous dis à la prochaine. »</b> Vous ne protestez même pas. Après tout, c'est sa chambre et même si vous êtes mis à la porte un peu brusquement, vous ne vous sentez pas virés pour autant. Vous sortez de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière vous avant de vous faire face quelques secondes... Et d'éclater de rire. C'était une rencontre totalement impromptue, improbable et pourtant très forte en émotions. Camille, c'est une tornade de vie qui passe dans notre vie dans un seul coup de vent salvateur pour le reste de notre vie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous vous marrez un bon moment sur le chemin de retour vers votre chambre ; Louis semble déjà un peu plus apaisé, plus souriant. La tempête dans son regard est moins présente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. PENDANT // semaine 2 // (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(4)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis est de nouveau allongé contre toi, depuis que vous vous êtes éveillés ce matin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les canules dans vos nez pour gérer vos crises du matin, il s'est traîné jusqu'à ton lit et t'a demandé de te pousser. Il s'est allongé sous ta couverture en soupirant d'aise, se nichant au creux de tes bras sans que tu ne demandes rien. Depuis, il n'a pas bougé. À l'entente de sa respiration, tu sais qu'il ne s'est pas rendormi, mais ses yeux sont fermés et il semble presque apaisé. Délicatement, tu caresses son dos du bout des doigts, t'amusant des frissons que tu y dessines. C'est le genre de moments que tu adores, totalement en-dehors du temps, entouré d'une bulle impénétrable qui te donne envie que cela dure toujours. L'affection te manque, en donner aussi et Louis prend tout sans jamais rien te demander ; sans jamais rien contester.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis finit par remuer et redresser la tête, te faisant face. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et tu tombes directement dans ses pupilles. Toujours d'un bleu sombre mais limpide, il t'aspire chaque seconde un peu plus encore, te rendant incapable de t'en détacher. Tu y es ancré fermement et si c'est effrayant, tu ne souhaites pour autant pas t'en détacher un seul instant. Il finit par rompre la distance entre vous et lier tendrement vos lèvres. Tout est doux et apaisant ; tout est de nouveau parfaitement aligné et tu n'as plus peur. Plus peur de mourir, plus peur de vivre non plus ; plus peur d'aimer, plus peur de cesser d'aimer. Sous ses lèvres, tu es libre Harry ; libre et léger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu es toi.</p>
<p>Tu peux enfin être toi.</p>
<p>Respirer,</p>
<p>sans en être terrifié.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il roule sur toi, te surplombe. Détache ses lèvres et tu ne peux empêcher un petit geignement de passer tes lèvres ce qui te fait aussitôt rougir. Louis est là, tout près de toi, mais il parvient à te manquer encore. Tu le veux plus proche, toujours plus proche ; tu aimerais qu'il se fonde en toi complètement, que vos corps fusionnent et que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un. Une seule et même douleur pour deux personnes, cela devait être bien plus supportable, non ? Si seulement vous pouviez la séparer en deux, vous la partager, tout serait tellement plus simple. Mais tu es toi, il est lui, tu ne veux plus penser à tout ça alors</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tu l'embrasses à ton tour.</p>
<p>Tes doigts sur ta peau,</p>
<p>vite</p>
<p>il te manque</p>
<p>tu rouvre les paupières.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les yeux dans les yeux,</p>
<p>le bleu orage (bleu mirage)</p>
<p>t'y bois la tasse, tu t'y noies,</p>
<p>tu aimerais que ça ne s'arrête pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chacun de ses doigts qui te frôle est comme une grande inspiration qu'il t'autorise à prendre. Il est le chef d'orchestre de ta respiration, le magicien de ta cage thoracique, il te touche tu vis il s'éloigne tu meurs. Ta peau frissonne lorsqu'il passe dessus, tu ne sais plus depuis quand tu n'avais pas ressenti cette tornade dans ton ventre. Ça n'est pas de l'amour mais un désir pur – désir pour le corps en face de toi, désir pour ces yeux qui grondent, la tempête qui y fait rage et lorsque tu tends les bras et les enroules autour de sa nuque, les nuages gris dans ses pupilles s'apaisent légèrement. Tu as du pouvoir sur lui autant qu'il en a sur toi et c'est cette constatation qui te secoue de part en part jusqu'à t'en faire trembler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il s'approche, vos lèvres se frôlent, vos souffles se mêlent, tu ne veux plus vraiment réfléchir à si c'est bien ou si c'est mal, si ça te fera claquer maintenant ou plus tard, tu ne veux plus vraiment penser alors ta nuque se tend et rompt cette si faible distance entre vous pour l'embrasser. Baiser-brouillon, vous êtes maladroits comme si vous ne saviez plus vraiment comment on faisait pour embrasser sans tout briser. Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu t'accroches, tu ne veux pas quitter ses lèvres, pas un instant, même lorsque tu le sens perdre sa respiration, même lorsque la tête te tourne par manque d'oxygène, même lorsque sa main glisse sous ton haut, trouve ton ventre et ta peau qui brûle à son contact. Tu ne veux pas le lâcher mais tu en es bien obligé – si tu ne l'embrasses pas tu fonds mais si tu continues de l'embrasser tu meurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sa main découvre ton corps amaigri par la maladie, trace un sillon brûlant sur son passage. Louis est si beau,</p>
<p>tu ne sais pas comment vous avez pu en arriver là</p>
<p>- toi sous lui et lui tout autour de toi -</p>
<p>odeur enivrante,</p>
<p>caresses vibrantes</p>
<p>(ah, c'est donc ça,</p>
<p>la délivrance.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entremêlements de membres, les vêtements qui s'effilent de vos corps, morceau par morceau (les canules et un rire gêné), jusqu'au contact direct, corps à corps et cœur à cœur. Tu as l'impression de sentir le sien battre fort, là, juste sous la pulpe de tes doigts ; ou peut-être est-ce le tien que tu sens, car tu le sais, il tremble comme il n'a pas tremblé depuis longtemps, ton si faible myocarde. Là, juste sous ta poitrine, il exprime sa joie de pouvoir rester désirable malgré la tempête qui est passée et qui a tout rasé. Vous êtes déjà à bout de souffle, si une machine était branchée à votre pouls tu es persuadé qu'elle crierait à l'aide en cet instant et que tout l'hôpital serait au courant – mais vous n'êtes pas encore à ce point, fort heureusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son bassin qui s'aligne au tien, sa main qui s'enroule autour de vos deux membres, toucher expert et ton regard se fait flou. Tu te dis que ça y est, c'est trop, tu vas perdre connaissance, ton âme va se détacher de ton corps et s'envoler mais si c'est cela la mort qui t'attend alors tu veux bien la prendre au creux de toi, l'accepter et l'aimer ; car qui ne rêverait pas de mourir au plus haut du plaisir, au plus grand pic de l'extase ? Fébrile, ta main rejoint la sienne, vos doigts se joignent, accélèrent, ta tête roule vers l'arrière, le plaisir te brûle si fort, tu ne veux pas que cette vague s'arrête. Tu te noies, tu te noies et si tes yeux tentent de se fermer toi tu ne veux pas car tu veux voir</p>
<p>ses yeux orages, ses yeux mirages</p>
<p>t'engloutir</p>
<p>t'avaler</p>
<p>ne plus jamais te relâcher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'orgasme arrive bien plus doucement que tu ne l'aurais cru. Il glisse sur ton corps, prends le temps de s'installer, de monter en puissance jusqu'à son pic et l'extase se mélange à la douceur, un sourire purement satisfait s'inscrivant sur tes lèvres alors que ta vue se pare de milles couleurs. Et même si tes poumons te brûlent, même si ton cœur te torture, tu sais alors que rien ne pourrait te faire redescendre de ton si grand ciel, en cet instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il s'écrase à moitié sur toi, te faisant à la fois protester et glousser. C'est de nouveau la galère avec les canules, enchevêtrement de vêtements et de tuyaux autour de vous, c'est un labyrinthe incompréhensible. Mais vous riez, parce que vous êtes légers. Le retour au calme finit par se faire – rhabillés (au cas où), l'un à côté de l'autre. De loin, vous pourriez ressembler à des amoureux transis, que vous n'êtes pourtant pas. Tu le sais au plus profond de toi – tu as de l'amour à revendre, Harry, des tonnes et des tonnes d'amour qui te font parfois ployer sous leur poids, mais tu n'es pas amoureux. Lui non plus. Emilie et Elian planent au-dessus de vos têtes mais pour la première fois, le souvenir de ton amour à toi t'est un peu moins douloureux. Plus léger, lui aussi. Comme si avoir trouvé un réceptacle pour tous ces sentiments que tu ne pouvais plus lui donner t'apaisait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'était sûrement le cas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« </b><b>Ç</b><b>a me fait du bien, de ne pas me sentir en colère. »</b> soupire Louis.<b> « D'habitude, je le suis tout le temps, et je déteste ça. J'en veux au monde entier. </b><b>Ç</b><b>a gronde au creux de mon ventre au point que ça en est douloureux. J'aimerais assommer tout mon entourage de reproches, jusqu'à me faire détester. Des trucs idiots, qui sur le coup ne m'ont même pas parus matière à être énervé, qui me remontent le long de la gorge. Je déteste ce sentiment. </b><b>Ç</b><b>a me fait me détester à mon tour. »</b> Tu restes silencieux. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre mais tu le comprends. Tu le comprends tellement fort, même si tu es certain que la colère gronde moins en toi qu'en lui. Tu restes humain, après tout. La tristesse est bien plus dévastatrice que la colère, mais cette dernière reste en arrière-plan, attendant paisiblement son heure. Tu la ressens, planquée dans l'ombre. Elle gratte un petit coin de ton âme, elle aussi te fait mal parfois, moins que la tristesse et le manque mais la douleur est présente quand même. Tu aimerais t'en débarrasser, toi aussi, car tu détestes être en colère. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, si tu es mal, si tu vas peut-être mourir ; mais comme le monstre a besoin d'une victime, tu blâmes les autres, tu te blâmes toi-même. La colère contre nous-même est la plus forte, la plus pernicieuse. Elle grouille, tout le temps, même lorsqu'on pense que tout va bien. Dès qu'on baisse un peu la garde, elle revient, des reproches plein les poches. T'es pas assez bien, Harry ; tu devrais être mieux.</p>
<p>Tu devrais être moins cassé,</p>
<p>tu devrais avoir mal un peu plus correctement</p>
<p>te tenir droit, plus correctement</p>
<p>sourire, plus correctement</p>
<p>car si tu étais</p>
<p>plus correct</p>
<p>tes amours aussi</p>
<p>resteraient corrects.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oui, tu le comprends. Mais tu ne dis toujours rien, parce qu'il n'y a pas de formule magique à lui fournir. Tu aimerais bien, pourtant, pouvoir lui donner des conseils pour se débarrasser de cette colère. Mais la vérité c'est que toi et probablement tout le monde dans cet hôpital fait avec. Ils la gardent, à l'intérieur, au plus profond de leurs âmes, essaient de l'étouffer un maximum pour ne pas qu'elle prenne trop de place. <b>« J'aimerais pouvoir m'arracher le cœur et le jeter contre le mur pour ne plus l'entendre crier. Cela serait plus rapide que de laisser faire la maladie, en plus de ça. D'un coup, comme ça, plus de cœur dans ma poitrine, je suis mort, c'est fini. Plus de peur de voir la faucheuse arriver, non plus. Tout se mélange souvent dans ma tête. Tu as déjà eu l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film ? »</b> Tu hoches la tête. La boule dans ta gorge est immense. <b>« Moi aussi. » </b>Il se tait. Il se tait, s'arrête en plein milieu de son discours, coupe court à toute discussion. Il ne rajoute rien de plus et tu sais qu'il ne le fera sans doute jamais. Au final, c'est un peu comme tout le reste de votre vie ; elle avait encore un long chemin mais devant vous, un immense mur se dresse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et si tu espères, au fond de toi, avoir encore un moyen de le gravir</p>
<p>tu sais qu'il n'y a que très peu de chance</p>
<p>que tu y parviennes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ta main, fébrile, vient doucement se poser sur la peau à découvert qu'il te reste. Son bras, le creux de son cou, partout où tu peux le caresser directement, tu le fais. Tu aimerais pouvoir faire mieux que ça. Être plus fort. Plus empathique. Être plus à même de le conseiller, de le rassurer. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette galère. Mais tu n'es pas comme ça, Harry. Toi, t'es rempli de trous et de manques. Tu es incapable de le soutenir autrement qu'en caresses - et même à l'époque, Elian te disait que cela lui allait, mais tu savais déjà que tu pourrais faire tellement mieux. Tellement plus. Tu ne sais pas comment, mais tu sais que pour toi, les autres en font toujours plus. Et de nouveau, la colère contre toi-même gronde. Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux, Harry. Pour Louis, pour Elian, pour toi.</p>
<p>C'est pour ça qu'il t'a quitté, Harry.</p>
<p>T'es jamais assez bien.</p>
<p>Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux,</p>
<p>mais tu ne le fais pas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu faire taire le monstre en liant tes lèvres à celles de Louis, de nouveau. Parce que ses lèvres te font te sentir bien, parce qu'elles taisent toutes les mauvaises voix. Tu viens chercher ses baisers comme un noyé rechercherait de l'oxygène. Et en cet instant,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tu manques assurément des deux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. PENDANT // semaine 3 // (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>t r o i s i è m e  s e m a i n e .</em>
</p>
<p>(1)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous ne vous séparez plus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tes symptômes ne se sont pas trop aggravés, depuis la semaine d'avant. Toujours la même chose, les mêmes douleurs comme si elles suivaient une ligne bien droite, comme si la maladie refusait d'évoluer plus. Cela t'arrange. Tu ne sais pas ce qui la bloque mais tu peux prendre un peu plus de temps pour toi, pour t'y faire, pour régler les derniers détails aussi. Tu as enfin prévenu tes parents. Tremblant, ta main dans celle de Louis, tu as appuyé sur le bouton d'appel de ton téléphone. La voix de ta mère a résonné partout autour de toi, jusque dans ton crâne. Tu as senti que tu laissais une partie de toi dans cet appel, dès l'instant où ta voix s'est craquelée sous l'aveu. Comment parvenait-on à avouer à notre propre mère qu'on allait peut-être mourir ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors que ta mère pleurait, Louis s'est levé, a enlevé sa main de la tienne et est sorti de la chambre. Sans avoir besoin d'un seul mot, il avait compris qu'après avoir eu besoin de soutien pour passer l'appel, tu avais besoin d'être seul avec elle et ton père. Tu as essayé de la rassurer comme tu le pouvais, mais que pouvais-tu dire alors que tu ne savais rien toi-même ? Ni comment cela allait se passer, ni ce que tu pouvais encore espérer ; rester vivant, abandonner ? Peut-être que si Elian revenait, tu guérirais. C'est ce que te souffle une petite voix au fond de toi mais tu sais qu'elle est traître ; tu sais qu'elle te ment, qu'elle veut simplement que ton amour te revienne. Que cela ne changerait rien. Ce qui est fait est fait et ils disent bien aux informations que même s'ils essaient de se remettre ensemble, un couple touché par la maladie ne guérira pas. Parce que tout est faux, parce que plus rien n'est pareil - parce qu'un cœur brisé ne se répare pas aussi facilement. Que les fissures restent, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu voudrais juste qu'Elian revienne parce que tu es égoïste. Ça ne serait même pas pour te guérir, simplement pour mieux mourir. Car quoi de mieux pour mourir que d'avoir la personne qu'on aime à nos côtés pour traverser ce chemin ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est là, au téléphone avec ta mère en larmes, que tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais sur le chemin de l'acceptation. Oh, bien sûr que tu aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes. Tu as toujours un peu de cette colère qui gronde, qui répète sans cesse qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il ne te brise pas le cœur car tu aurais encore eu des millions de choses à vivre. Mais elle se fait plus ténue, cette colère. Elle abdique, doucement. Maman t'a promis de venir te voir, là, tout de suite ; dès qu'elle raccroche, elle prend le premier billet d'avion qui lui passe dans la main. Tu ne sais pas si elle arrivera à temps et à dire vrai, tu ne sais pas non plus si tu as envie qu'elle arrive à temps. Tu ne veux pas lui donner une vision de toi dont elle ne se remettra pas. Celle d'un jeune homme épuisé, alité, voir endormi pour l'éternité. Tu aimerais qu'elle ne garde que des souvenirs précieux de toi, qu'elle sourie en pensant à toi. Tu aimerais tout cela mais c'est ta mère ; et les mères ne se remettent pas aussi facilement que ça de la mort de leur propre enfant, si tant est qu'elles s'en remettent un jour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu ne sais pas si elle s'en remettra. Tu aimerais dire que oui, par égoïsme. Tu ne supportes pas de faire souffrir tes proches. <b>« Je suis désolé » </b>Que tu as fini par lui dire. Juste ça. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé que ça se finisse comme ça, de te laisser là. C'est brutal, c'est inattendu, tu sais qu'elle mériterait une meilleure annonce que ça, celle de ta mort subite et prématurée, tout ça à cause d'un cœur brisé. Je suis désolé d'être si faible qu'un amour me tue, Maman. Ça, tu le penses, sans vraiment le dire à haute voix. Elle a pleuré, encore plus. Tu souhaiterais qu'elle arrête de pleurer. À la place, elle t'a passé ton père, qui pleurait aussi mais de façon plus ténue. Sa voix tremblait et c'est lui qui s'est excusé. Lorsque tu lui as demandé pourquoi, il t'a répondu :<b> « De ne pas avoir su te protéger »</b>. Protéger de quoi, de qui ? Des cœurs brisés et des amours perdus ? Pouvait-on vraiment protéger de ça ? Peut-être qu'il regrettait de ne pas t'avoir suffisamment prévenu, au moins ; tu ne sais pas.</p>
<p>Tu n'oses pas demander.</p>
<p>Tu te tais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous avez fini par raccrocher et maintenant, tu es là, allongé dans ton lit, le regard fixé au plafond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis revient, s'assoit au bord de ton lit. Ses doigts glissent sur tes joues et c'est à ce moment-là que tu te rends compte que tu pleures, toi aussi. <b>« J'espère qu'ils vont arriver à temps. »</b> Que tu murmures, la voix cassée. Tu souhaitais que ta mère ne te voit pas dans cet état-là mais c'était un mensonge ; au fond de toi, tu as besoin de sa présence. Plus encore que celle d'Elian. Plus encore que celle de Louis. En cet instant, tu redeviens ce petit enfant effrayé qui a besoin d'être rassuré et tu regrettes d'avoir déménagé aussi loin. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Maintenant, elle n'arrivera peut-être pas avant que tu ne tombes dans le coma. La maladie te laisse un répit, mais si tu fermes un instant les yeux pour te reposer, tout peut arriver, tu le sais, tu le sens. Elle guette, elle attend. Louis te sourit doucement.<b> « Bien sûr qu'ils vont arriver à temps. Tu vas les attendre, tu es assez fort pour les attendre. »</b> Tu fermes les yeux sous sa caresse, hochant faiblement la tête. Oui, tu vas lutter, encore un peu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un instant.</p>
<p>Tu demandes juste un instant de plus à la gangrène</p>
<p>juste pour pouvoir les revoir</p>
<p>une toute dernière fois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'endors contre sa paume chaude qui t'apaise. Ton corps a appris à la reconnaître, cette chaleur, cette douceur ; le signal qu'elle t'envoie aussitôt, celle du calme et du repos, en serait presque effrayant tant il est devenu automatique. En revanche, la peur de ne pas te réveiller te fait cauchemarder. Tu es là, en plein milieu d'une pièce vide, tout est noir. Seul, au début, puis entouré de toutes tes connaissances. Tes parents, Zayn et Niall, les préparatrices de la pharmacie. Louis. Louis dont les larmes coulent, dont les deux billes d'océan te regardent et t'engloutissent. Personne ne te voit car tout le monde te pleure. Réveille-toi, te dit Louis, réveille-toi, sanglote-t-il.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un sursaut, tes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Tu ne respirais plus, au point de te réveiller. Tu pleures, tu crois, car les bras de Louis t'entourent aussitôt. Te serrent aussi fort que possible. Te bercent. Tu t'accroches à lui comme à une bouée. Tu ne veux plus jamais dormir. Pas tant que tes parents ne sont pas là pour te veiller. Enfantin, probablement. Effrayant, c'est certain. Tes doigts serrent son haut, tu t'aperçois que des gouttes de transpiration perlent le long de ton visage et tu grimaces de dégoût. <b>« J'ai besoin d'une douche. » </b>Louis glousse alors, se détache. Caresse ta joue, de nouveau. <b>« - Oui, tu pues. - Va te faire foutre ! » </b>Ça te fait du bien de rire comme ça. Tu te relèves donc et te diriges vers la douche attenante. Tu vacilles, beaucoup mais Louis prévoit le coup et te retient.<b> « J'vais t'accompagner. T'es pas pudique j'espère ? »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Œillade amusée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tes parents sont arrivés dès le lendemain. Tu étais encore là. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le monde, quoi qu'un peu cernés. Le soulagement que cela t'a provoqué lorsque ta mère t'a serré dans ses bras, dès l'instant où elle t'a vu, était indescriptible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le truc, c'est que maintenant, tu as l'impression que vous vous êtes tout dit. Ils se sont installés à côté de ton lit et vous vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux avec un silence gênant depuis lors. Louis se fait discret depuis leur arrivée, tu l'as à peine présenté du bout des lèvres, pourtant tu aurais aimé dire tellement de choses sur lui mais... Quelque chose t'en empêche, au fin fond de toi. Il est comme ton petit jardin secret, tu veux le garder rien que pour toi afin que votre relation reste pour toujours unique et inébranlable. Tu te tais, donc, sur lui et sur le reste. Elian aussi, tu n'en as pas vraiment parlé. Tu sais que tes parents l'aimaient bien, pourtant ; mais vous vous êtes séparés, c'est tout, tu ne peux rien dire de plus. Ça n'est pas comme si tu n'espérais pas avoir des nouvelles à leur donner, cela dit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Comment ça se passe à la maison ? » </b>Que tu finis par demander, juste pour briser le silence. Ta mère se redresse un peu pour te répondre. Elle semble bien plus affalée que d'habitude, écrasée par le poids du monde et même si tu sais pertinemment que c'est de ta faute, tu ne peux rien y faire. <b>« Bien. Très bien. Ton père profite tranquillement de sa retraite. Sunny est bien contente de l'avoir toujours pour elle. »</b> Sunny, c'est la petite chienne qu'ils ont adopté dans un refuge. Elle est calme et craintive, tu n'as jamais vu un chien aboyer aussi peu qu'elle. En revanche, une fois qu'elle fait confiance, elle distribue des câlins à tout va – elle adore en avoir sur le ventre, particulièrement. Tu as un pincement au cœur d'y penser car tu ne vas peut-être plus jamais pouvoir lui gratter le ventre de nouveau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu chasses la pensée de ton esprit. Il ne faut vraiment pas que tu y penses, pas maintenant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Au moment de partir, tes parents t'indiquent qu'ils ont prit une chambre d'hôtel juste à côté de l'hôpital et qu'ils viendront tous les jours. Cela te met mal à l'aise. Ils vont continuer d'assister à ta déchéance et tu ne peux pas protester car ils restent tes parents malgré tout. En revanche, tu te souviens très bien du groupe de paroles qui a lieu le lendemain et leur demande donc de sauter au moins ce jour-là, histoire d'avoir au moins un jour à toi pour te reposer. Une fois qu'ils sont sortis de la chambre, tu peux enfin souffler, longuement, te laissant retomber sur ton lit en fermant les yeux. Tu as dépensé toute ton énergie de la journée à essayer de garder la face devant eux alors qu'en vérité, tu avais mal aux poumons car tu respirais mal. Tu n'as pas voulu qu'ils voient les canules sur toi alors tu en paies maintenant le prix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis te rejoint aussitôt et tu te blottis contre lui. Tu avais demandé ta mère mais maintenant qu'elle est là, tu ne sais pas comment te comporter sans que cela ne paraisse faux – c'est un bordel pas possible, tu es bien trop compliqué. <b>« J'ai du mal à respirer. »</b> Que tu finis par geindre, la main posée sur ta poitrine. Louis comprend le message et appelle aussitôt l'infirmière pour demander ton oxygène, qu'il a d'ailleurs lui aussi sur son nez en ce moment même, pour ton plus grand soulagement. Tu as si mal, Harry. C'est une brûlure intérieure qui ne veut pas se tarir, qui ne fait que s'accentuer. Un feu de forêt en plein cœur qu'aucune lance ne peut éteindre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'oxygène t'est donné, tu respires un peu mieux, même si cela reste douloureux. Tu es épuisé et déprimé. Tu ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, si tant est qu'il t'en reste un. Tu vas laisser tes parents tous seuls, tes amis tous seuls, Louis tout seul. Ça te fait chier. Tu ne veux pas leur faire du mal, tu ne veux pas les blesser, tu ne veux tout simplement pas <em>mourir</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pourtant, c'est la première chose qu'ils disent aux infos lorsque tu allumes la télé, ce soir-là : trois personnes ont succombé à la maladie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trois.</p>
<p>Le début d'une longue série dont tu feras partie</p>
<p>tu ne deviendras plus qu'un chiffre</p>
<p>un point</p>
<p>une statistique</p>
<p>un souvenir comme un autre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est si douloureux.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. PENDANT // semaine 3 // (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(2)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous êtes réunis autour du lit de Camille, pour la première fois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vous êtes en tout sept, plus ou moins en bon état. Quatre filles en comptant Camille et trois garçons, dont toi et Louis. Le dernier s'appelle Emile, il est assis dans un fauteuil roulant, sa bouteille d'oxygène à ses côtés. Toi, tu as fait ta séance peu de temps avant la réunion, afin d'éviter les problèmes. Tu te sens un peu mal à l'aise, d'être là, entouré de personnes qui ont la même gangrène que la tienne, celle d'avoir trop aimé. As-tu seulement le droit d'avoir accès à leur cœur de cette façon ? Tu n'en es pas certain. Tu as l'impression que cette maladie est intime, bien plus encore que les autres. Elle recèle la blessure profonde de l'amour à sens unique, qui ne rime à rien, c'est le syndrome du cœur brisé mais sans la crise cardiaque foudroyante qui l'accompagne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juste une morte lente, douloureuse, où on a le temps de contempler notre propre chute, d'attendre patiemment l'impact contre le sol. As-tu le droit d'avoir accès à ces ténèbres-là ? En as-tu seulement envie, au moins ? Tu vas devoir montrer les tiennes, aussi. On fait comment, dans ce cas, pour expliquer qu'on ne sait pas aimer correctement, ni vivre correctement tout court ? Tu ne sais pas y faire, toi. T'as peur de les effrayer en leur montrant ce qu'il y a au plus profond de toi. Tu es bien conscient, pourtant, que tout le monde a sa part de doutes et d'obscurité, mais parfois tu as l'impression que la tienne ne ressemble pas à celle des autres. À part Louis. Mais Louis, il est comme ta moitié ; il ressent tout ce que tu ressens, passe par tout ce par quoi tu es passé. Il a juste moins peur de les assumer, moins peur de les crier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camille prend la parole. <b>« Merci beaucoup d'être venus aujourd'hui, ça m'fait plaisir. J'vais essayer gérer ce groupe de paroles du mieux possible, même si j'suis pas sûre de tenir très longtemps. »</b> Elle ricane et entraîne le rire gêné de quelques participants. Trois, pour être précis. C'est l'avantage de pas être beaucoup – elle a dû faire ça en petit comité par manque de moyens, vu l'affluence qu'il y a à l'hôpital normalement. <b>« Je suis une patiente comme vous, je ne me considère pas comme spécialiste ou autre. J'ai voulu organiser ça simplement pour qu'on évacue un peu tout ce qu'on accumule depuis... Notre diagnostic. » </b>Elle se focalise notamment sur Louis qui détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. <b>« Nous allons commencer par faire le tour des participants pour une petite présentation. Rien de bien transcendant : prénom, âge, profession, depuis combien de temps êtes vous là... Pas besoin d'aller très loin. » </b>Elle tourne alors la tête vers une jeune femme rousse qui semble être la plus jeune de vous tous. <b>« On va commencer par toi ! »</b> La concernée se racle la gorge, ses joues rougissant à la vitesse de la lumière.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu trouves ça mignon.</p>
<p>Ça te fait sourire.</p>
<p>Ça te détend, un peu – ça détend toujours, de voir quelqu'un stresser plus que nous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Je m'appelle Maxine. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis lycéenne, j'allais passer le bac cette année. » </b>Le fait qu'elle ait utilisé le passé installe un long silence. Tu as mal au cœur, presque autant pour elle que pour toi. Elle est... Si jeune. Si innocente. Elle avait encore tellement de trucs à découvrir de la vie. Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver là ? Trop tôt brisée, trop tôt délaissée. Incapable d'aimer correctement, déjà. Tu aimerais la prendre dans tes bras, mais cela serait bien trop étrange, alors tu ne fais qu'écouter la deuxième présentation de la fille juste à côté d'elle. <b>« Solène. 38 ans. Je suis maîtresse d'école. J'ai une classe de CE1, CE2 et CM1. C'est mes petits rayons de soleil. » </b>De nouveau, un silence compréhensif. Sa voix s'est cassée sur la fin et tout le monde a compris qu'elle a fortement pensé au fait qu'elle ne terminera peut-être pas l'année avec eux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T'as décroché pour les deux derniers. C'est pas compliqué, pourtant, d'écouter quelqu'un se présenter, mais il t'arrive pourtant souvent de perdre le fil ; les mots s'embrouillent dans ton esprit, ne forment plus des phrases sensées, tu sais pourtant que tu tentes de les écouter mais les sons ne parviennent pas jusqu'à ton cerveau. Tu arrives cependant à capter leurs prénoms (Caroline et Joshua) et tu te dis qu'avec ça, tu peux au moins garder la face et faire semblant d'avoir suivi leurs présentations. C'est alors à Louis de faire la sienne et c'est comme ça que tu apprends qu'il a deux ans de plus que toi et est pâtissier et qu'il tient une petite boulangerie à quelques rues de la pharmacie. Ça te fait sourire, d'apprendre un truc en plus sur lui, même si c'est juste un âge et un métier, même si c'est juste deux mots sur l'immensité de sa vie. Tu n'arrives à détacher ton regard de lui uniquement que lorsqu'on t'interpelle pour te présenter à ton tour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu rougis, un peu mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>C'est autour de Louis de rougir, légèrement amusé par ta timidité.</p>
<p>Petit connard bien trop à l'aise socialement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Je m'appelle Harry, j'ai 23 ans et je suis pharmacien. Je suis là depuis... »</b> Tu fronces les sourcils en comptant mentalement depuis quand tu es à l'hôpital. <b>« … Trois semaines ? » </b>Tu hausses les sourcils de surprise, ce qui provoque le rire de l'assemblée. C'est vrai qu'on doit bien lire sur ton visage que tu ne t'attendais pas à autant – le temps est totalement coupé dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, dans une bulle à part du reste du monde. On attend que la gangrène nous emmène avec elle en regardant par la fenêtre, chaque jour durant. Trois semaines. Cela te paraît si long, trois semaines et pourtant ton séjour ici t'a paru étrangement... court. <b>« Je comprends parfaitement ta surprise. Moi aussi, j'ai comme l'impression d'être coupé du temps. Comme si cela faisait à la fois une éternité que j'étais ici, et en même temps, seulement quelques heures... »</b> Souffle Camille dans un sourire compréhensif.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle passe son regard sur la petite assemblée qui l'entoure, il est tendre, affectueux. T'as l'impression qu'elle vous prend un peu tous pour ses enfants et ça te donne l'impression d'être beaucoup moins seul dans cette lutte vaine contre la gangrène. Si on peut seulement appeler ça une lutte. Tu n'aimes pas l'idée de mener une bataille contre le vide ; cette maladie est un ennemi invisible, tu n'as pas de gant de boxe pour le mettre à terre, tu n'as aucune arme contre lui à part les médicaments et l'espoir. Est-ce que lutter contre la maladie revient à garder espoir ? Tu ne sais pas vraiment. <b>« Bon ! Maintenant que tout le monde s'est présenté, je vais sélectionner quelques-uns d'entre vous et vous me direz la première émotion que vous ressentez lorsque vous pensez à la maladie. Vous pourrez alors échanger avec les autres sur cette émotion, voir si ils ressentent la même chose que vous ou si ils ont un point de vue différent... Harry, tu commences, étant donné que tu as terminé les présentations. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Évidemment.</p>
<p>C'est à se demander ce qu'ils ont tous, à se foutre de ta gueule.</p>
<p>Ils aiment pas les handicapés sociaux, c'est ça ?</p>
<p>Tu te retiens de grogner, te racles la gorge, mal à l'aise, toujours. Pris de court, surtout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Le manque. » </b>C'est la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit, quand tu y penses. Et c'est triste. Parce qu'en trois semaines, en presque deux mois, malgré la maladie malgré Niall malgré Louis, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à t'en débarrasser, de ce putain de manque. <b>« Il est partout, tout le temps. Le manque de souffle, certes »</b> Tu arrives à en faire rire pas mal et ça te fait sourire à ton tour. <b>« Mais aussi le manque de l'autre. C'est de là que part la maladie, après tout, alors... Ouais, le manque de l'autre. De cet amour qui n'est plus là. »</b> Plusieurs personnes hochent la tête pour confirmer tes dires, notamment Maxine la lycéenne. Elle s'avance un peu, triturant ses manches un peu trop longues pour elle, le regard fixé les roulettes du lit de Camille. <b>« Il me manque. C'est ce qui revient le plus. Je sais que ça a l'air d'aggraver mon état, pourtant, que je ferais mieux de l'oublier, qu'il ne mérite pas mon attention mais... » </b>Silence. Elle soupire. <b>« Ouais. Le manque, ça reste le plus prenant, dans tout ça. »</b> Camille hoche la tête. <b>« Merci pour votre intervention, tous les deux. » </b>C'est fini ? C'est fini. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sentir soulagé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Presque amusé, lorsque son regard se pose sur la silhouette de Louis à tes côtés. Elle semble avoir attendu ce moment depuis le début de la réunion et à dire vrai, tu étais pareil. Tu es surtout venu pour lui, de base, pour ne pas qu'il se sente trop seul, pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer sans avoir peur sur tout ce qu'il peut ressentir, c'était son moment. <b>« Louis, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton émotion principale. » </b>Le concerné passe un regard angoissé sur tout le monde, très peu à l'aise contrairement à sa présentation – ah, le connard bien trop à l'aise socialement a disparu. C'est pas trop tôt, tu commençais à t'impatienter. <b>« Je... Ce que je ressens c'est... » </b>Il bafouille et ça ne t'amuse bien vite plus du tout. Tu viens lui prendre la main, la serrer pour l'encourager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il te regarde et tu lui offres un petit sourire qui se veut compréhensif. <b>« La colère. »</b> Il redresse un peu le menton. <b>« Je suis en colère. Terriblement en colère. Je me demande pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter de perdre mon amour en plus de me récolter une maladie dont je ne veux pas. Enfin, personne ne veut de maladie, évidemment... » </b>Il ferme les yeux, inspire pour se recentrer. <b>« J'ai envie de crier sur tout le monde, parfois. Même ceux qui n'y sont pour rien, même ceux qui font tout pour m'aider. J'ai envie de crier, d'insulter, de tout casser. </b><b>Ç</b><b>a gronde à l'intérieur de moi et je ne peux rien faire. »</b> C'est au tour de Joshua et de Solène de lever la main, en même temps, et de se regarder pour savoir qui va parler en premier. S'en suit un léger fou rire et c'est finalement Joshua qui reprend la parole. <b>« Je suis d'accord avec Louis. Je suis en colère, moi aussi, beaucoup. Moi, c'est parce que je me sens impuissant. Je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ma déchéance et celle des autres. Je devrais pouvoir contrôler un minimum mes émotions, alors pourquoi je chute de cette façon ? C'est injuste, de mourir d'une maladie d'amour. On ne devrait pas pouvoir mourir d'une émotion. De sentiments. Ca n'a aucune logique, aucun fondement. Je déteste ça. Je déteste ma maladie. »</b> De nouveau, plusieurs hochements de tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ça te fait du bien, de savoir que Louis n'est pas seul.</p>
<p>Ça te fait du bien, de savoir que tu n'es pas seul non plus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Moi, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il n'y a pas de but derrière tout ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a un, tout de même. Un message à me faire passer, ou quelque chose du genre. »</b> Reprend Solène avec plus d'affirmation que les autres – probablement son métier qui refait surface. <b>« J'aime bien me dire que c'est parce que mon amour était unique. Assez sincère pour que j'en devienne malade de le perdre. C'est peut-être trop poétique, je ne sais pas. Mais ça me rassure. Je me dis que tout n'est pas vain. Je suis triste de laisser mes enfants seuls, sans même finir l'année, et je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Mais je me dis que si je meurs maintenant, je mourrais en aimant d'une façon que les autres ne connaîtront jamais. »</b> Elle mordille sa lèvre. <b>« </b><b>Ç</b><b>a calme ma colère, légèrement. J'espère que ça vous aidera à calmer la vôtre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. »</b> Louis a un petit sourire amer. Tu ne sais pas s'il y croit vraiment, il te paraît bien trop logique pour ça – mais tu trouves, en revanche, que son amour pour Emilie est vraiment unique. Même si chaque amour est unique, en soit, celui de Louis en est presque... Admirable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu sais qu'il ferait tout pour elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle sera sur cette planète. Cela a quelque chose de rassurant, de savoir qu'il existe sur cette Terre, des êtres encore capables de se donner autant à un amour. Même si cela a mal fini pour lui et que tu le regrettes. Tu espères, au fond de toi, qu'il parviendra à s'en remettre. Toi, tu sens qu'il y a peu de chances qu'on découvre ce qui vous pousse au fond du trou avant que tu ne décèdes ; mais Louis a une semaine de plus devant lui et cela peut toucher, une semaine. Il peut se passer tellement de choses, en une semaine. Tant de découvertes, tant de nouveaux sentiments, tant de nouveaux espoirs. À défaut de pouvoir vivre, tu aimerais que Louis y parvienne.</p>
<p><b>« Merci beaucoup pour vos témoignages. Ils sont tous très touchants. Quelqu'un aimerait rajouter quelque chose ? »</b> Un long silence poursuit sa demande et c'est finalement la voix de Caroline qui s'élève. <b>« Toi, je pense. Tu gères la réunion depuis le début mais tu fais aussi partie des malades. Alors... Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire, Camille ? »</b> Elle semble surprise, un long instant. Puis des larmes lui montent aux yeux jusqu'à les faire briller et tu sais qu'elle les empêche de couler. <b>« Merci... »</b> Qu'elle souffle dans un premier temps. Elle baisse les yeux vers ses mains reliées entre elles et posées sur son bassin, dans sa position assise. <b>« Je me sens... Etrangement soulagée. Vous avez partagé beaucoup de sentiments que j'avais déjà, que j'ai encore parfois. Ma colocataire de chambre... Fait partie des premiers morts de la maladie. Sans elle, cette idée n'aurait pas vu le jour et nous ne serions pas là à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Je suis contente d'avoir pu partager tout ça avec vous et j'espère vraiment avoir pu vous aider un peu. J'espère peut-être.. Avoir pu repousser la maladie, juste un peu. Vous faire gagner quelques heures, quelques jours de plus. Oui... Mon sentiment principal, je crois, maintenant, c'est la reconnaissance. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu la surprends, cette larme qui roule le long de sa joue et qu'elle essuie rapidement, mais tu ne dis rien. Tu crois que les autres l'ont vue aussi mais personne ne fait de remarque. Lorsqu'elle redresse la tête, elle sourit de nouveau. <b>« Merci beaucoup, à vous tous. Je déclare cette réunion à présent terminée, je pense que nous y avons tous mis toute notre énergie de la journée. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine... Si tout va bien. » </b>Toujours cette incertitude, désormais, lorsque vous parlez du futur, même proche. Vous sortez de sa chambre les uns après les autres pour retourner dans la vôtre, dans un silence bien plus léger que tous les autres silences auxquels tu as pu avoir affaire dans ta vie. Tu te sens mieux et au sourire flottant de Louis, tu as l'impression que lui aussi. Tu en es terriblement heureux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>À peine arrivés dans la chambre tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit d'hôpital dans un grognement de douleur et Louis en fait de même. Vous devriez vous laver, au moins, mais Camille a raison ; cette réunion a pompé toute votre énergie et vous vous retrouvez désormais sans rien pour terminer la journée. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais que cela a valu le coup. Que vous allez compenser grandement pendant les prochains jours, voir même que vous ne vous en remettrez pas totalement, mais cela a valu le coup. Tu attrapes ton portable, incapable de faire autre chose pour le moment mais ne souhaitant pas dormir tout de suite. <b>« Hé, Harry... » </b>Tu relèves les yeux de ton jeu pour regarder Louis, intrigué. Il souhaite encore discuter ? Cela ne te dérange pas vraiment ; tu aimes bien te sentir utile, lui servir d'épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Tu ne sais pas si tu arrives à bien le conseiller, mais tu supposes que ça n'est pas le principal, tant qu'il a une oreille pour l'écouter. «<b> J'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'a dit Solène. J'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle... N'a peut-être pas tort. »</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un silence.</p>
<p>Tu ne vois pas vraiment où il veut venir, alors tu dis rien, tu attends.</p>
<p>Il ferme les yeux, la joue posée sur son oreiller, la tête tournée vers toi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>« Mon amour est unique. Je suis malade parce qu'il l'est. » </b>Un temps, de nouveau. <b>« Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'aimer de nouveau. Et je sais ce que tout le monde me dirait, si je disais ça ; ça n'est que le début, tu as le temps avant de retomber amoureux. Ou bien, l'habituel chaque amour est unique tu sais, bien sûr que tu n'aimeras personne de la même façon que tu l'as aimée elle, mais tu aimeras quelqu'un d'autre d'une autre manière. Mais... Moi... J'ai l'impression que je n'aimerai plus jamais, tout court. » </b>Il rigole et son rire se termine par une toux rauque qui t'écorche la poitrine autant qu'elle semble écorcher sa gorge. <b>« Non pas que j'aurai le temps d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon, je crois... »</b> Tu restes silencieux, encore. Non pas parce que tu ne sais pas où il veut en venir, cette fois, ou parce que tu n'as rien à dire, mais parce que tu as une étrange boule dans la gorge qui la serre au point de te donner une impression d'étouffement.</p>
<p>Pourquoi tu te sens mal ? C'est stupide. Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, tu le sais. Tu n'es pas tombé assez bas pour ressentir des sentiments envers quelqu'un afin d'oublier ceux que tu as pour Elian – tu n'es pas comme ça. Alors pourquoi as-tu aussi mal à la poitrine, si ça n'est pas à cause de la gangrène ? Tu fermes les yeux, à ton tour. Fort. Pour ne plus voir, pour ne plus penser non plus. <b>« Moi, je trouve ça triste, de dire qu'on ne tombera plus jamais amoureux. Pour moi, ça n'arrive que si on trouve son âme sœur, or si tu n'es pas avec, c'est que ça n'est pas ton âme sœur. » </b>Tu as failli lui sortir le fameux « on est encore jeunes » mais ça ne prendrait pas. Même sans la maladie, ça ne prendrait pas. Ces mots sonnent toujours vides et creux, peu importe à quel point on veut y mettre notre cœur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis ne te répond pas. Au bout d'un moment, tu ouvres même les yeux pour le regarder et vérifier s'il s'est endormi. Il a toujours les paupières closes alors tu ne le sais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire un <b>« Oui peut-être »</b> épuisé. Tu comprends que tu n'auras plus rien de lui alors tu roules sur ton lit pour lui tourner le dos et reprendre ta partie. Tu n'es pas vraiment focalisé dessus, en réalité ; il y a toujours cette boule dans ta gorge qui s'est divisée jusqu'à ton ventre qui te fait mal. Peut-être que tu avais repris un peu espoir, au fond, tout au fond de toi, mais que tu ne t'en es pas aperçu. Peut-être que tu aurais voulu être spécial pour Louis, un peu plus encore que tu aurais pu le penser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cette nuit-là, tu cauchemardes. Tu revois Elian et le plaid autour de tes épaules, la porte qui se claque sur le dos qu'il te tourne. L'espoir vain qu'il se tourne et te regarde, mais qu'il n'en fasse rien. Au-dessus de sa silhouette, il y a les deux yeux bleus de Louis qui vous regardent du début à la fin. Des larmes commencent à perler à leur coin, elles tombent sur toi jusqu'à former une flaque à tes pieds, puis un lac et un océan. Ses pleurs t'engloutissent, tu coules au fond de l'eau, elle rentre dans tes poumons, tu ne respires plus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu te redresses brutalement de ton lit. Aussitôt, tes poumons te brûlent. Tu ne parviens plus à respirer. Une main sur ton cœur affolé, tes yeux paniqués cherchent la moindre aide à laquelle te raccrocher. Les infirmières entrent dans la chambre, tu vois Louis juste derrière elles. Tu tentes de capter son regard mais même lorsque celui-ci se plonge dans tes yeux, cela ne te calme pas. Tu brûles de l'intérieur, tu étouffes, tu te noies. Tu ouvres la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne te vient. Ta vue commence à se faire trouble alors qu'autour de toi, infirmières et médecins s'activent. On abaisse ton lit, on passe des doigts sur ton corps, tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils font. Tu aimerais qu'ils parviennent à te rendre</p>
<p>ton souffle</p>
<p>qui se perd</p>
<p>qui s'enterre</p>
<p>quelque part, loin</p>
<p>ah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vas-tu mourir là, sous les yeux de Louis ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu voudrais qu'il te rejoigne, une toute dernière fois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu ne vois plus grand chose. De la lumière forte, des ombres en mouvement. Tu n'entends plus grand chose non plus. Un « Harry » fait écho, au loin, tu crois. Elian ? Louis ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu ne veux pas mourir</p>
<p>- il fait si noir -</p>
<p>Tu ne veux pas mourir</p>
<p>- il fait si noir -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu t'enfonces dans les ténèbres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. PENDANT // semaine 3 // (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3)</p><p> </p><p>Tout est douloureux.</p><p> </p><p>La lumière, d'abord, lorsque tu entrouvres les yeux la première fois. Les sons, ensuite, le bip bip régulier de la machine qui te vrille les tympans. Tu tentes de remuer mais ton corps te lance un pic électrique si violent que tu gémis.<b> « Je t'interdis de bouger. » </b>Qui est-ce ? Au fond, tu le sais. Il parle, mais sa voix ne te fait pas mal. Il est à côté de toi, mais son toucher ne t'est pas douloureux. Il ne te brûle pas. Tu sens un sourire étirer tes lèvres alors que l'apaisement à l'entente de cette voix te traverse tout le corps comme une caresse qu'on déposerait sur ton front pour te calmer après une forte fièvre.</p><p> </p><p>Tu retombes dans le sommeil, tu crois.</p><p>Tu ne sais pas combien de temps mais</p><p>lorsque tu parviens enfin à ouvrir tes yeux et à voir beaucoup moins flou</p><p>il est encore là</p><p>tout près de toi.</p><p> </p><p>Tu arrives à bouger un peu, assez pour te tourner vers lui. Il est en train de lire, tranquillement. Il est beau. Infiniment beau. Tu le regardes lire quelques instants en souriant. Tu ne sais pas s'il t'a remarqué. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers toi, il ne paraît pas surpris, pourtant aucun signe ne t'a indiqué qu'il a vu ton réveil. Tu tentes de lui sourire plus grandement, mais ton visage te pique. Tu entrouvres les lèvres et t'aperçois qu'elles sont sèches. <b>« Tu as soif ? » </b>Tu hoches la tête et le laisses prendre un verre et l'eau sur la tablette de l'hôpital. Tu te redresses du mieux possible pour boire mais tout est un calvaire. T'appuyer sur tes bras te fait grimacer. Déglutir chaque gorgée te brûle comme si l'eau était de l'acide. Pourtant, une fois le verre terminé, tu te sens légèrement mieux.</p><p> </p><p>Tu peux alors l'interroger du regard. La première question qui te vient à l'esprit n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit mais bel est bien ce qu'il fiche à tes côtés. Tu as peur qu'il t'ait veillé sans avoir dormi de son côté alors qu'avec sa santé, il vaut mieux qu'il se repose un maximum de temps. <b>« Ils ont réussi à te ramener. Mais... »</b> Sa voix se brise un peu sur sa phrase. Il a mal interprété ton interrogation mais tu es désormais curieux ; mais quoi ? <b>« … Ils te donnent pas plus de deux jours avant... »</b> Tu entrouvres les lèvres pour répondre mais à nouveau, rien ne va. Cela t'épuise même tellement que tu te rallonges, incapable de tenir assis sans que le monde autour de toi ne devienne flou. Tu es essoufflé sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Oui, tu le sens, la fin est proche. Pourtant... Contrairement à cette nuit, tu as moins peur.</p><p> </p><p>Tu as moins peur, car en rouvrant les yeux ce matin, tu t'es cru déjà mort.</p><p>Tu as moins peur, car les ténèbres, tu en as eu un aperçu cette nuit.</p><p>C'est terrible, la mort.</p><p>Ça fait peur.</p><p>Tu ne veux toujours pas mourir mais</p><p>maintenant</p><p>tu le sens, au plus profond de toi, que c'est peut-être</p><p>le moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tu tapotes la place à tes côtés et aussitôt, Louis se blottit contre toi. Tu aimerais bien demander l'heure car tu sais que tes parents ne vont pas tarder, mais tu ne trouves pas la force de parler tout de suite. Tu profites simplement de la présence de Louis à tes côtés, de ses légères caresses sur ta peau (le seul contact qui ne te brûle pas), de sa respiration tremblante contre ton cou. Tu t'apaises, assez pour te rendormir, tu crois. Tu te sens à ta place. Tu te dis que mourir ici n'est peut-être pas si terrible, à condition qu'il soit à tes côtés pour te guider sur ce chemin.</p><p> </p><p>Une brûlure, vive, te réveille en sursaut et te fait gémir. Une infirmière prenait tes constantes. Tu essaies de te faire de son emprise, mollement, pour arrêter la douleur. <b>« Pardon. Je sais que vous êtes hypersensible. Je vais faire vite. »</b> Tu prends une grande inspiration, que tu bloques. Tu accuses le coup, essaies de bouger le moins possible pour abréger un maximum tes souffrances. Tu n'y arriverais pas si Louis ne te murmurait pas, doucement, des mots tendres pour t'apaiser. Tu n'arriverais à rien s'il n'était pas là, et sûrement pas à mourir paisiblement. Tu te rendors, encore.</p><p> </p><p>C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as moins peur.</p><p>Ta mort se passe à moitié dans un rêve.</p><p>Tu vois encore les yeux bleus de Louis, l'océan. Tu ne paniques pas, cette fois, lorsque tu t'enfonces au fond de l'eau, lorsque leurs ténèbres t'engloutissent.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque tu te réveilles, tu ne respires à nouveau plus. Les machines hurlent,</p><p>tu ouvres la bouche</p><p>tu inspires -</p><p>une voix, à l'intérieur de toi</p><p>te dit que ça n'est pas encore terminé.</p><p> </p><p>À tes côtés, tes parents, mais aussi Niall et Zayn. Tu as peur qu'ils pleurent, surtout ta mère, mais tu ne vois aucune larme rouler sur leurs joues. Leurs yeux brillent et leur air est grave. Ils restent forts, pour toi. Tu souris à travers les brumes de ton esprit, soulagé. Soulagé qu'ils soient là, soulagé qu'ils ne pleurent pas. Contre toi, Louis n'a pas pris la peine de se dégager. Il te serre, toujours, fort. Te couvre de caresses. Lorsque tu ouvres la bouche, tu leur dis : <b>« je vous aime »</b>. Au final, ton plus grand regret est assurément de ne pas avoir pu le leur dire plus souvent. Ta mère porte sa main à sa bouche pour retenir son sanglot, Niall détourne le visage. Oh, tu aurais tellement aimé ne pas les rendre aussi triste. Tu aurais tellement aimé qu'ils sourient, en cet instant. Une part de toi aurait toujours aimé qu'ils ne te voient pas durant tes derniers instants – mais une autre est soulagée que tu ne sois pas seul et de les revoir une dernière fois.</p><p> </p><p>Ils te parlent, tous, les uns après les autres.</p><p>Ton père n'a jamais été aussi démonstratif avec toi, auparavant.</p><p>Niall te sort autant de blagues qu'il le peut, mais s'arrête et baisse les yeux à chaque fois que tu rigoles et tousses.</p><p>Tu es heureux, mais rien que leur présence t'épuise.</p><p> </p><p>Au bout d'un certain temps, tu plonges ton nez au creux du cou de Louis. Personne ne dit rien, tu n'es même pas sûr que quelqu'un y pense, à dire vrai. Tu lui souffles : <b>« Fais-les partir, s'il te plaît »</b>, tout bas. Tout bas. La voix presque éteinte. Volume minimum, presque inexistant. Tu ne peux pas faire plus et pendant un moment, tu as peur qu'il ne t'ait pas entendu. Mais il se tourne vers eux et, le plus doucement possible, demande : <b>« Je crois qu'il est un peu fatigué. Est-ce que vous pourriez... »</b> Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais son regard dit sûrement tout. Tu le connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça ne le dérange pas, de les mettre dehors s'il le faut, s'il pense que c'est le mieux pour toi. Tu t'en veux, cela dit. Tu devrais profiter de tes derniers instants avec eux, non ? Mais tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'ils te voient plonger dans les ténèbres tout en ne sachant pas si tu en reviendras un jour.</p><p> </p><p>Ils hésitent. Tu le vois bien. Alors tu viens chercher leurs regards, un par un. Tu tends la main, faible et tremblante, dans l'espoir qu'ils la prennent. Cela marche. La paume chaude de ta mère entoure la tienne en premier. Elle te fixe, longuement, avant de déposer un baiser sur tes doigts et de sortir de la chambre. Tu fermes les yeux pour retenir tes larmes car tu n'as pas assez de forces pour te permettre de pleurer. Ton père te la serre ensuite, longuement, puis Zayn et Niall la tiennent tous les deux en même temps dans une poigne forte. <b>« T'es le meilleur ami que j'aurais pu rêver d'avoir »</b> Que Niall te souffle, avant de regarder Louis. <b>« Prends soin de lui, s'il te plaît. Prends bien soin de lui. »</b> Le concerné hoche la tête d'un air si grave et solennel que tu en aurais rigolé dans d'autres circonstances. Pas là. Pas que tu ne veux pas rire, loin de là, mais chaque rire te provoque une brûlure si intense dans la poitrine que cela coupe toujours court à ta joie naissante, alors tu ne préfères pas.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'en vont.</p><p> </p><p>Ta main s'effondre au bord du lit, c'est Louis qui doit la ramener contre toi. Tu es pathétique mais tu es bien loin d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, désormais. Tu fermes les yeux, un instant, pour te reposer. <b>« Je crois... Que c'est le meilleur départ que je pourrais rêver d'avoir. » </b>Que tu murmures, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as plus peur, peut-être parce que tu t'es fait à l'idée de ton départ. Tu aurais aimé que les choses en soient autrement, malgré tout. Tu aurais aimé pouvoir vivre plus de choses, voir plus de choses. Revoir Elian et pouvoir lui dire droit dans les yeux : j'ai réussi à t'oublier. Tu ne pourras pas. Tu ne pourras que dire : je suis mort de t'avoir trop aimé. Tu ne pourras que dire : je suis mort de ne pas ressentir correctement. Est-ce que cela a encore de l'importance ? Non, sûrement pas. Tu y penses, pourtant, car tu es incapable de ne pas le faire. Tu te demandes ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si tu avais fait la moindre chose de ta vie autrement – serais-tu arrivé au même point, aujourd'hui ?</p><p> </p><p>Tu sens quelque chose d'humide sur ta peau. Lorsque tu relèves les yeux, tu vois que Louis pleure. Les perles salées dont tu as tant rêvé roulent sur ses joues, tombent sur toi et sur les draps et c'est la première fois qu'il pleure pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emilie. Cela te touche, profondément. Cela te peine, aussi. Tu ne mérites pas ces larmes, Harry. Tu ne mérites pas qu'il puise dans le peu d'énergie qui lui reste pour te pleurer. Tu tentes d'endiguer le flot en venant chercher ses joues, en passant tes pouces sur ses yeux, en te nichant le plus possible contre lui, mais rien n'y fait. Il pleure, c'est un véritable déluge sur ses joues et cela ressemble tellement à ton rêve que tu te sens presque mal. <b>« Je ne veux pas que tu meures » </b>Qu'il sanglote et tu ne sais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, jusqu'à présent c'était toujours toi qu'il fallait réconforter, c'était toujours toi qu'il fallait soutenir – comment fait-on lorsque les rôles sont inversés ?</p><p> </p><p>Tu n'auras pas le temps de demander un nouveau mode d'emploi.</p><p> </p><p><b>« Je suis désolé »</b> ta voix se brise. C'est à ton tour de les sentir monter le long de ta gorge, nombreuses et violentes. Les larmes, ces traîtresses. Peut-être que tu as besoin de ça pour bien te rendre compte de ce qu'il va se passer. Peut-être que tu as finalement besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre te pleurer pour comprendre que tu ne pourras bientôt plus le consoler. Mais ce quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas être n'importe qui. Ce quelqu'un d'autre doit bien évidemment être Louis. Ça a toujours été Louis. Du début à la fin, dès votre première rencontre au bar, dès que ses yeux bleus ont croisé les tiens.</p><p> </p><p>Tu ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si c'est l'approche de la mort qui te pousse à le faire, mais tu le fais.</p><p> </p><p>Tu le tires légèrement à toi pour un baiser. Il est long, tendre, faible aussi, tes lèvres remuent à peine contre les siennes. Tu l'embrasses jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que le goût de vos larmes ne vous pousse à vous séparez. Tu l'embrasses et, tes mains toujours sur ses joues, ton regard flou dans le sien, tu lui dis : <b>« Je t'aime. »</b></p><p> </p><p>Non, tu ne sais pas si c'est vrai.</p><p>Tu ne le sauras probablement jamais.</p><p>Mais en cet instant</p><p>tu l'aimes</p><p>si fort</p><p>que ta poitrine explose</p><p>comme une supernova.</p><p>La vague part de ta poitrine et envahit tout ton corps</p><p>elle est chaude, brûlante même mais</p><p>cet amour-là</p><p>ne te fait pas mal.</p><p> </p><p>Tu souris, alors que dans tes oreilles les machines hurlent.</p><p>Tu ne les entends bientôt plus.</p><p>Les bras de Louis autour de toi te serrent,</p><p>te serrent</p><p>ne te lâchent plus.</p><p> </p><p>La vague d'amour passe entre tes lèvres dans un souffle brûlant</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ton tout dernier souffle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Rapport d'autopsie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Conclusion du rapport d'autopsie</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nom : XXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Date du décès : 14 août 2019</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Date d'autopsie : 16 août 2019 à 18h00</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Cas 25 677. </b>
</p>
<p>Age : 23 ans ;</p>
<p>Couleur de peau : blanche ;</p>
<p>Poids : 76kg ;</p>
<p>Taille : 1,83m ;</p>
<p>Sexe : M.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mode de décès : Infarctus</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cause immédiate du décès : Arrêt du cœur</p>
<p>Du à : Épine enfoncée dans la paroi jusqu'à perforation de la coronaire</p>
<p>Du à : Une rose enroulée autour du cœur, le compressant jusqu'à perforation des parois</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DIAGNOSTICS ANATOMIQUES RETENUS</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'analyse sanguine a révélé la création d'anticorps contre l'objet étranger tardive, sans infection notable.</p>
<p>L'analyse des poumons a révélé des lésions pulmonaires suite à de gros problèmes respiratoires.</p>
<p>Bon état de santé général</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Signé : J. Affres, Médecin légiste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. Ce fut dur, mais j'y suis enfin arrivée.</p>
<p>La deuxième partie de TE est enfin terminée, et à dire vrai, je suis à la fois un peu triste et soulagée d'être parvenue jusque là. Toute ce passage en huit clos à l'hôpital était compliqué à écrire, pourtant il est le plus court en nombre de mots et en longueur de chapitres ; mais tellement chargé en émotions que j'ai parfois galéré à faire transparaître tout ce que je voulais communiquer dans ces chapitres. </p>
<p>Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de suite de postée directement ; il est l'heure de relâcher un peu cette histoire, de prendre une pause. Poster deux fois par semaine pendant presque 3 mois, ce fut long et éprouvant et on a parfois dû me taper sur les doigts pour me forcer à poster (merxi infiniment pour ça Ange), alors, je pense qu'on est dans un moment parfait pour un peu de repos. </p>
<p>Je vous dis à bientôt,<br/>All the love as always<br/>- Tetsu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>